Siempre fuiste mi meta
by Deiita
Summary: Un año después de la guerra, Sasuke vuelve a Konoha. Naruto está feliz de su vuelta después de tres años, y Sasuke, bueno, el sigue intentado mostrarte insensible, pero decide ser más sincero con Naruto, aunque le cuesta más de lo que el pensaba. Pero...un mal acecha de nuevo al mundo Shinobi, por lo que lo dos jóvenes emprenden una aventura para salvar el mundo, de nuevo. NARUSASU
1. ¡Sasuke de vuelta!

¡ATENCIÓN! Este fanfic está ambientado después del fin de la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Vamos, que va después del capítulo 699 del manga de Naruto. Si no has visto el final, corres el riesgo de leer SPOILERS.

* * *

Hola ^_^

Este es mi primer fic, y que mejor que hacerlo con mi pareja favorita. Quizá notéis a Sasuke un poco diferente, pero después de la pelea en el valle del fin [ por dios, hasta lloró (': ] creo que él se comportaría un poco así con Naruto.

Espero que veáis al verdadero Naruto y al verdadero Sasuke en mi historia, detrás de mis palabras.

En este fic, me centro un poco en los sentimientos y pensamientos de Naru y Sasu. En algunas escenas os puede parecer que va a ser SasuNaru, pero ¡no!. Es completamente NaruSasu, solo hice así algunas escenas para que vierais más el cambio de Sasuke.

Nada más, espero que os guste. :)

.

.

* * *

Corrían detrás de un grupo de ninjas del sonido. Había pasado un año desde el final de la guerra, Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, a su antigua casa en el distrito Uchiha. Ahora corría al lado de ese rubio que nunca se había dado por vencido en llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar. Sai corría junto a ellos. Era su primera misión juntos desde su regreso unos meses atrás.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto y vio que este le estaba mirando. El moreno apartó la mirada.

-Oi dobe, céntrate en la misión. Hay que cogerlos cuanto antes.

Naruto asintió y miró a Sai. Era hora de poner el plan en marcha. Sai se quedó atrás, dibujó uno de sus pájaros y rápidamente se subió en él. Naruto hizo tres kage bunshin, que se subieron al pájaro también. El verdadero Naruto se quedó corriendo junto a Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo evitar recordar el día que Sasuke regresó.

.

Era un día aburrido, sin misiones ni nada que hacer. Por la mañana había aprovechado para limpiar un poco, cosa que rara vez hacía. Por la tarde había salido de casa a dar una vuelta, como cualquier otro día, pensando en que podía ir a cenar ramen a Ichiraku. Pero algo en su interior le decía que pasaba algo. Vagó por ahí intentando calmar esa sensación que tenía en su estómago. Se sentía ansioso. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya oscurecía, se fijó en un pequeño grupo de gente que caminaba por una zona no muy transitada de la aldea. Había tres personas, pero una de ellas, vestida con ropas oscuras le llamó la atención. Aquella figura, esa forma de andar… no podía ser. Naruto se acercó corriendo hacia allí, con el corazón en la mano, quedándose en el tejado de una casa por encima de ellos.

-No puede ser – Dijo medio susurrando.

A pesar de haberlo dicho tan bajo, la persona de vestimentas oscuras parecía haberlo oído. Vio como levantaba la cabeza hacía él y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas al tomar contacto con esos ojos negros como la noche que se avecinaba.

-¿Sasuke? – Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al decir su nombre y ver cómo este le sonreía levemente.

Llevaba un año sin tener contacto con él, y muchas veces había planeado dejarlo todo e ir a buscarlo, pensando en lo tonto que había sido al dejarlo ir así como así… pero no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Además, se había ido por propia voluntad, para ver el mundo con sus propios ojos. No era lo mismo que irse para ser utilizado por un ninja renegado que hacía experimentos horribles. Pero Naruto no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día. Se había arrepentido tanto de no haber ido con él. Pero ahora, lo tenía ahí, a escasos metros.

Los acompañantes de Sasuke se pusieron tensos al notar la presencia del rubio. Eran de ambu. Al reconocerlo, se tensaron aún más. Sabían de lo que era capaz ese muchacho.

-Vete. No deberías estar aquí. Nadie puede hablar con él hasta que se reúna con el Hokage.

Naruto no movió ni un solo músculo. No tenía ninguna intención de irse. Bajó del tejado e intentó acercarse a él, pero sus acompañantes no se lo permitieron. Uno se acercó e intentó agarrarlo del brazo para arrastrarlo lejos, mientras el otro también se acercaba poco a poco, mirándolo detenidamente, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el chico.

-Ya te hemos dicho que nadie puede hablar con él hasta que…

Cuando su mano tocó al chico, este desapareció.

-¿Kage bunshin? – Dijo el otro ambu, mientras buscaban al original.

Naruto sonrió entre las sombras. Por supuesto que no lo iban a dejar acercarse, a pesar de que habían "perdonado" los actos del moreno por ayudar a deshacer el Tsukuyomi, sabía que durante un tiempo estaría vigilado dentro de la aldea. Mientras los ambu hablaban con su clon, este se había acercado por detrás. Se movió hacia Sasuke y este se dio la vuelta al notarlo. Se miraron de frente a los ojos durante un momento, hasta que Naruto hizo lo que no se atrevió a hacer cuando se despidieron hacia un año ya. Su kage bunshin se deshizo en ese mismo momento.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver a Naruto abalanzarse sobre él. Escuchó un leve "Te he echado mucho de menos, teme", y al oír eso estando entre sus brazos, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreir y rodearlo a él también con el brazo que le quedaba.

Los ambu ya estaban muy cerca de ellos, Naruto les echó la lengua y salió corriendo, no sin antes decirle un "no me podrán separar de ti mucho tiempo" a su moreno. El rubio corrió lejos, estaba tan feliz. "Ha vuelto. ¡Sasuke ha vuelto!". Cuando llegó a casa no fue capaz de dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.

.

Notó la mirada de Sasuke, y volvió al presente. Realmente se sentía muy feliz de que él estuviera de vuelta.

Sai y los bunshins adelantaron a los ninjas sin que estos los vieran y pararon para preparar unas cuantas trampas. Había que retenerlos lo suficiente para que llegara Sasuke y usara su sharingan para averiguar donde tenían lo que ellos habían ido a recuperar.

Sasuke podía haber subido al pájaro con Sai, pero ninguno de los dos lo hubiera aceptado de buena gana, eso era algo que Naruto sabía muy bien.

Teniendo las trampas preparadas, Sai golpeó a un clon para que desapareciera y Naruto supiera que estaba todo listo.

Sasuke seguía corriendo junto Naruto, cundo este dio un pequeño respingo.

-Ya están las trampas listas, Sasuke. Esos malditos ya están cerca de mis clones. Tenemos que apurarnos.

Los ninjas se dieron cuenta de las trampas, pero no contaban con la emboscada de los jóvenes. Cuando el moreno y el rubio llegaron, los ninjas estaban atados con las serpientes de tinta de Sai. Sasuke usó su poderoso sharingan sobre ellos, y rápidamente confesaron que el paquete no lo tenían ellos, había otro equipo de tres ninjas que se habían ido en dirección contraria. ¿Cómo se les podía haber pasado una cosa como esa a los del control de la barrera? Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – se escuchó la voz del Uchiha invocando a su halcón.

En menos de un minuto, mandó un mensaje contando la situación a Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage.

Mientras esperaban un mensaje de vuelta, se sentaron a descansar. Naruto se recostó contra un árbol y Sai se le acercó.

-Naruto, ¿qué tal con Sasuke?

Naruto lo miró con cara de decir "¿A qué te refieres?"

-Ya sabes que me interesa conocer las relaciones de los demás, y en especial vuestros lazos. Que los hayas mantenido después de tantas cosas que han pasado... me interesa.

-Nuestros lazos siempre han estado ahí, yo no iba a dejar que se rompieran por nada del mundo. Él es muy importante para mí, y aunque parezca que no nos soportamos, yo quiero tenerlo siempre ahí, a mi lado.

Quizás él no lo sepa, pero yo daría mi vida sin pensarlo por él.

-Debes de quererlo mucho.

-Pues sí.

Naruto miró hacia arriba, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos por el moreno con Sai. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía. Estaba muy feliz desde que había vuelto, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. Sasuke seguía siendo un bastardo cabezota y orgulloso, pero era más sincero, más amable y eso a Naruto le gustaba, demasiado. Empezaba a mirarlo con otros ojos. Era como si todo lo que había sentido de niño, volviera a él en una avalancha, le aturdía. Sai lo devolvió al mundo real cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Y qué pasa con Sakura-san?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella sentía algo por Sasuke...

Naruto arrugó la cara.

-Sí, es cierto. He hablado con ella, ya sabes, estaba preocupado por cómo estaría después de su regreso. Se sinceró conmigo y me dijo que había sentido muchas cosas por él, pero que ya había quedado atrás. Dijo que se dio cuenta de que entre ellos no iba a pasar nada y que tenía que dejarlo ir. Ahora solo siente por él amistad, como lo siente por mí. Somos los dos los dos muy importantes para ella.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú sentías algo por Sakura-san.

-Hace tiempo que también soy consciente de que entre nosotros no va a haber nada. Es cierto que mis sentimientos por ella estuvieron ahí por un tiempo, pero ya no siento nada por ella, solo somos amigos, y así está bien.

-Es interesante.

El rubio suspiró. No sabía que había de interesante en eso.

En ese momento, una sombra desapareció detrás del árbol donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

* * *

.

.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Os animo a que me dejéis comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, para poder mejorar o seguir así.

Gracias por leerlo.

Matta nee. :)


	2. Primera noche

Hola ^_^

Gracias a las personas que habéis leído mi historia :)

Perdonad la falta de espacios entre las líneas (saltos de línea), no se qué pasa que siempre se me borran. Ya probé a subir el texto de diferentes maneras, pero nada. Si alguien sabe, agradecería que me dijera :)

Os traigo un capi un poco más romanticote que el anterior, espero que os guste.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

Cuando pongo las cosas entre comillas así "bla bla" son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando pongo las cosas entre comillas y en cursiva " _bla bla_ " es un personaje recordando las palabras de otro personaje.

* * *

.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así, Kakashi-sensei? – decía Naruto con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio del Hokage mientras Sasuke esperaba una respuesta cruzada de brazos detrás de él. Sai se encontraba tan inmutable como siempre.

Los chicos habían recibido un mensaje de la aldea diciendo que volvieran de inmediato. Los de ambu se habían encargado de traer a los ninjas del sonido para encarcelarlos. Después de que Sasuke diera todos los detalles de la misión, allí se encontraba Naruto, pidiendo explicaciones por el incidente de la barrera.

-En realidad no lo sabemos, desconfío que hay alguien infiltrado en Konoha. – Le respondió el Hokage echándose hacia atrás en su silla y mirando a los chicos.

Sasuke levantó la vista para mirar al Hokage, ¿un infiltrado?

-No puede ser... – El rubio suspiró - Supongo que tanta calma después de la guerra no podía ser verdad, ttebayo.

De la garganta de Sasuke salió una especie de gruñido, lo que quería decir que le molestaba. Acababa de llegar hacía apenas dos meses y ya se veía envuelto en algo como eso.

-Por vuestra seguridad, creo que es mejor que permanezcáis juntos, parece que el enemigo conocía vuestras habilidades y dejó a esos debiluchos para distraeros. – Kakashi sabía que obtendría quejas ante lo que acababa de decir pero era lo mejor para ellos… y lo mejor para él, así estará más tranquilo.

Al oír eso, Sasuke levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación, ¿pasar el resto del día junto a ese rubio ruidoso y ese paliducho estúpido? Lo que le faltaba.

-Yo me iré a Raíz, si no te importa. Ahora que soy jounin, tengo asuntos que atender allí. Estaré seguro, allí vive mucha gente conmigo, no estoy solo como ellos.

Sasuke apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas. No soportaba que esa criatura le restregara que él no estaba solo, que tenía una especie de familia. Pero se calmó al pensar en que si se iba, no tendría que aguantar a ese elemento.

-Está bien, entonces – le respondió el Hokage.

Sai se despidió con una de sus "sonrisas" y se fue.

-Entonces os quedareis juntos vosotros dos solos.

Naruto miró al moreno, que volvió a levantar la ceja al pensarlo. El rubio esperó a que le mirara, y entonces frunció el ceño y los labios, dejándole claro a ese bastardo que a él tampoco le hacía gracia.

Kakashi sonrió, divertido.

-Mah, pasar algo de tiempo juntos os vendrá bien.

.

Más tarde, dentro de un apartamento de Konoha…

-Estúpido Kakashi-sensei, ¿a esto se refería con que permaneciéramos juntos?

-…

-Es estúpido, teba. Es realmente estúpido que tengamos que pasar la noche juntos "por nuestra seguridad".

-Ellos conocen el distrito Uchiha, saben dónde vivo.

-¿Y cómo saben eso, dattebayo?

-Porque lo que fuimos a recuperar, era algo que me quitaron a mi… de mi casa.

-Hm. ¿Y que era?

-No te incumbe.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Una mano lo agarró por la muñeca.

-Matte, matte Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas?

-A mi casa a recoger algunas cosas.

-¿Y si te están esperando? ¿Y si te ven y te siguen? ¿Y si te secuestran de camino? ¿Y si…

Sasuke se sacudió para liberarse de la mano que le agarraba el brazo.

-¡Urusai! ¿Qué piensas, que soy un niño? Ya no tengo 12 años, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

-Me da igual, no vas a ir. Si necesitas cualquier cosa seguro que yo te la puedo dejar.

Al moreno no le agradó mucho la idea, pero todo era mejor que seguir escuchando esa ruidosa voz.

-Dame algo de ropa limpia entonces, me voy a dar un baño.

El moreno se encaminó hacia el baño, sin esperar una respuesta del rubio. La puerta se cerró detrás de la espalda del moreno.

-¡Hai!

Naruto sonrió y se miró la mano, la piel de su compañero estaba tan caliente… Aquel simple contacto le había arrancado una sonrisa enorme en su cara, definitivamente algo había cambiado.

El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo lo hizo sentirse mejor, más relajado. Por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba, y su mente vagó por sus recuerdos. En casi todos aparecía Naruto. Hizo y dijo cosas a Naruto de las que ahora se arrepentía un poco, aunque eso aún no lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta. Y a pesar de todo, el rubio continuó yendo detrás de él. Hizo tantas cosas para recuperarlo… Y lo había conseguido, lo había traído de vuelta junto a él. Sabía que Naruto estaba feliz, pero a él le faltaba algo. Aunque aún no había averiguado que era.

Mientras Sasuke se daba el baño, Naruto rebuscó entre su ropa, buscando algo para dejarle a su compañero. Aquello le ponía muy contento y también era extraño, tener a Sasuke de vuelta, ¡y en su casa! Dejó la ropa sobre la mesa de la sala, y se fue hacia la pequeña cocina de su apartamento. Rebusco en los armarios, buscando algo para cenar y como era de esperar, solo había ramen instantáneo.

Cuando el Uchiha salió de baño, se encaminó hacia la sala, en busca de la ropa que le había pedido a Naruto. Vio sobre la mesa un montoncito de ropa doblada, y en el momento que se agacho a recogerlas, notó una presencia detrás suya. Rápidamente se incorporó, a la defensiva, tensando sus músculos preparado para pelear. Giró la cabeza, pero allí solo vio a un rubio con cara de idiota mirándolo con la boca medio abierta y un bote de ramen instantáneo entre las manos.

-No hagas eso.

-¿E…el qué?

-Aparecer silenciosamente por mi espalda.

-G… gomen

Sasuke miraba al rubio por encima de su hombro, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-N… no, no, nada… etto… ¿Te apetece ramen para cenar?

-No

-Emm… pues es lo único que tengo

Naruto oyó un suspiro seguido de un "Está bien". Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la cocina y puso a calentar agua, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el cuerpo de Sasuke. Tan pálido, con minúsculas gotas de agua recorriéndolo, con una piel tersa y de aspecto suave sobre sus músculos. Naruto se pellizcó una mejilla, "¿en qué demonios piensas?". Sus hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando el ramen instantáneo estuvo listo, los dos chicos se dispusieron a comer.

-Itadakimasu.

-Hm.

Naruto miró de reojo al moreno, vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta cualquiera que había encontrado. Su ropa le quedaba realmente bien. "¿Otra vez?". El rubio apartó la vista rápidamente y se centró en comer el delicioso manjar que tenía ante el.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que Naruto miraba su ropa y sintió un poco de vergüenza. "No me puedo creer que esté aquí sentado, comiendo esta cosa sin ningún valor nutritivo y vistiendo ropa de este dobe". Cuando el rubio apartó la vista, el moreno la levantó y observó la ropa del rubio. Era lo mismo que llevaba él, pero en su camiseta se veía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Se volvió a avergonzar por la situación en la que se encontraba y se comió su ramen rápido para irse a dormir y acabar pronto con todo esto. Juró vengarse de esos estúpidos ninjas por haberlo llevado a esa situación, además de por haberle robado. Tendría que matarlo dos veces.

Naruto preparó un futón al lado de su cama, y preparó todo para que el moreno durmiera. Se sentía incómodo pensando en que dormirían en el mismo cuarto. Ya habían dormido antes en la misma habitación en alguna misión, pero no solos. Sasuke entró en la habitación y ambos se metieron en sus respectivas camas.

Naruto no tardó mucho en dormirse. Era normal después de haber vuelto de una misión.

Sasuke daba vueltas en su futón sin poder dormir. Se puso boca arriba pensando en que le pasaba, que era lo que le quitaba el sueño. Se giró hacia un lado y vio a Naruto durmiendo boca arriba, con las mantas tapándole solo a medias, con la barriga al aire. La voz de ese rubio volvió a su cabeza " _Él es muy importante para mí, quiero tenerlo siempre ahí, a mi lado. Quizás él no lo sepa, pero yo daría mi vida sin pensarlo por él_ ". Lo había oído a escondidas. Cuando vio que Sai se acercaba a Naruto, simuló irse hacia el lado contrario, ocultó su chakra y se situó detrás del árbol donde estaban esos dos hablando. Había llegado a tiempo de escuchar eso. Sabía que Naruto le tenía cariño, pero escuchárselo decir era diferente. Siempre se había sentido incómodo cuando Naruto le decía esa clase de cosas. Él siempre le respondía insultándolo para que se callara, o se daba la vuelta y se iba, era realmente vergonzoso para él. Cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz del moreno, este decía " _debes de quererlo mucho_ ", y su corazón se aceleró al oír un " _pues sí_ ".

Volvió de sus recuerdos y se quedó mirando la cara del rubio. Siempre le hacía sentir incómodo siendo tan directo con sus sentimientos. Él no era capaz de expresarse de esa manera, siempre era tan frío porque no quería que le hicieran daño. Pero Naruto siempre estaba ahí. "Quizás…" Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo embobado que se había quedado y sacudió la cabeza, apartando la vista.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el dobe tenía una mano colgando de la cama. Estaba tan cerca… Sasuke volvió a mirar la cara del rubio para cerciorarse de que estaba dormido, acercó su mano poco a poco hasta rozar con sus dedos la mano de ese rubio que tanto lo quitaba de quicio. Era realmente suave y cálida. Cogió totalmente su mano y la apretó levemente. "Quizás… Me pregunto si quizá podré llegar a ser el mismo, llegar a ser yo mismo contigo, igual que con mi hermano cuando era pequeño. Tal y como era antes de perderlo todo." Notó como Naruto apretaba un poco su mano y el moreno se sobresaltó. Suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía dormido "Que susto, solo ha sido un acto reflejo", pensó. "La culpa es mía, ¿qué estoy haciendo?". Soltó la mano del rubio y le dio la espalda, intentando dormir.

* * *

.

.

Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Un posible infiltrado en Konoha, Naruto mudo ante el cuerpo de Sasuke, Sasuke escuchando las conversaciones de Naruto a escondidas, muchas miradas, una tensión sexual no resulta…

A ver como acaba esto.

.

Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿Qué te crees que haces?

Deiita: ¡Oh, valla! Sasuke, ¿qué tal?

Sasuke: Déjate de mierdas, ¿quién te crees que eres para escribir sobre mis haciendo ñoñerías con el dobe?

Naruto: ¡Aish! Déjala, es tan mona.

Sasuke: Calla usuratonkachi, tu no tienes nada que ver aquí.

Naruto: ¿Cómo que no?

*Miradas de inminente pelea y chispas surgiendo entre ellos*

Deiita: ò.ó ¡Fuera! Es MI fic y escribo lo que quiera.

Sasuke: Esto no se va a quedar así… *chidori*

Deiita: ¡Kya! Que mono eres cuando te enfa.. Oi, espera, no te pongas así... ¡Aahh! *Huye despavorida*

Naruto: Teme, no te pases con ella. *Va en mi rescate*

.

Perdonad mis locuras :P En cuanto pueda subiré otro capi.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo. Hasta la próxima :D


	3. Será ¡teme!

Holis ^_^

.

Deiita: Por suerte, Naruto me ayudó a escapar del chidori mortal de Sasu-chan. Este Naruto es tan amable :)

Naruto: Gracias :3

.

Aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Aquí me centro un poco en cómo se siente cada uno.

Dentro de poco ya empezaré con la acción. De momento es bastante romántico esto xD

.

Bueno, como siempre, espero que os guste :)

.

.

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza y vio que el moreno seguía dormido. Dio un par de pasos y lo llamó.

-Oi, Sasuke, ¿estás despierto?

No obtuvo respuesta. Soltó un suspiro.

-Parece que hoy no tiene prisa por levantarse, ttebayo.

Se acercó un poco más. Estaba boca arriba, tapado hasta el pecho y con el brazo por fuera, parecía tan vulnerable así. Siguió mirando su cara y su rivalidad hizo acto de presencia. "Se ve bien hasta cuando duerme, seguro que yo no me veo así". Arrugó un poco la cara por la envidia. "Puede que me dé algo de envidia, pero he de reconocer que está jodidamente lindo así". Arrugó aún más la cara ante sus pensamientos, pero era cierto. Nunca lo había visto dormir así, durante las misiones, el rubio siempre se quedaba dormido antes que nadie, y el moreno era el primero en levantarse. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, se agachó y lo llamó una vez más.

-Oi, Bakasuke.

Al seguir sin obtener respuesta, Naruto sonrió. Sabía que si su compañero hubiera oído eso, le había lanzado un jutsu de fuego, como mínimo. "Tenemos una relación tan extraña. A veces no lo soporto, pero… no puedo estar sin él". Sin darse cuenta, estiró su mano y le apartó unos mechones de pelo negro de la frente. Se inclinó hacia él, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar la frente del Uchiha, algo salió volando hacia su cara. La palma de una mano blanca se aplastó contra sus labios, con los dedos abiertos, impidiendo el contacto. Sintió como lo empujaba un poco hacia atrás con la mano abierta sobre su cara. Por entre los dedos, vio unos ojos rojos brillar.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Yog, eghto…

El rubio agarró la mano del moreno y la apartó de su cara, para poder hablar con normalidad.

-Ettoo… nada, solo quería despertarte.

-¿Y así es como despiertas normalmente a la gente?

-Normalmente es la gente quién me despierta a mí. – contesto el rubio levantándose. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Cuando quieras, ven a desayunar – dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El moreno se quedó solo. Se sentía confundido. Se miró la mano, aquella reacción había sido como un acto reflejo. Desde que habían peleado por segunda vez en el Valle del Fin, su personalidad había dejado de ser tan fría, había cambiado un poco. Pero solo con Naruto. Después de todo, él era el único que había creído en él. Él realmente quería mostrarse tal y como era, pero había sufrido demasiado como para abrirse a la gente. Siempre rechazaba las muestras de afecto, pero solo para protegerse de que le volvieran a hacer daño. Pero muy en su interior había deseado haberse quedado quieto y que aquel idiota lo besara la frente. Pero le parecía algo tan íntimo y tan…cursi. Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo.

Recogió sus cosas y salió por la ventana. Quería estar solo, poder pensar, y con Naruto eso era imposible.

.

Un par de horas después iba de camino al edificio del Hokage, cuando el moreno escuchó como lo llamaban.

-¡Oi, Sasuke!

Dio un respingo al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba.

\- Sasuke espérame, teba.

Miro por encima de su hombro y vio cómo se acercaba corriendo Naruto, esperó a que llegara junto a él y empezó a andar. Naruto empezó a andar junto a él, manteniéndose en silencio mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

-Te he estado buscando. ¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo Naruto, y por su tono de voz se notaba que había estado preocupado.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones, estar a tu lado es molesto y además…

-No creas que tú eres fácil de aguantar, teme. Además, Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que teníamos que estar juntos, ¿por qué te fuiste de mi casa a hurtadillas?

-Te repito que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

El rubio lo miró. Ahí estaban sus malas contestaciones de nuevo. No pudo evitar suspirar.

El moreno lo miró de reojo un momento, y entonces habló.

-Dobe, solo fui a casa a por ropa propia y a comer algo que no fuera ramen.

-Podía haber ido contigo. – Replicó Naruto.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos junto Kakashi, a ver si sabe algo y que nos diga que hacer. – dijo Naruto después de un pequeño y leve incómodo silencio.

.

Nada más llegar, Kakashi los puso al día.

-Esta mañana llegó un mensaje de la patrulla que envié detrás del otro grupo de ninjas del sonido. Parece ser que estos eran más fuertes que los que enfrentasteis vosotros, están teniendo problemas para atraparlos. Debemos esperar más noticias.

-Tchs! – Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Por qué lo querrían robar? No valía nada, solo tenía valor para él, un valor sentimental incalculable. – Voy a ir yo mismo.

-No. – replicó el Hokage.

-¿Por qué no? – una ceja morena se levantó mientras hablaba.

-Están a días de aquí, tardarías mucho en llegar y no valdría de nada. He dicho que les está costando, no que no podrán con ellos. Envié a Kiba y a Shino, que tienen una capacidad de rastreo bastante buena, a Tenten con sus habilidades de múltiples armas y a Lee, que sabes que tiene un taijutsu increíble. Además que todos tienen una gran capacidad para trabajar en equipo.

Tenía razón, pero no participar en algo que tenía que ver directamente con él… era completamente… molesto. No soportaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Por el momento, id a dar una vuelta, descansad. Cuando sepa lo más mínimo, mandaré a alguien a buscaros. – dijo el Hokage mientras cogía unos papeles, mirándolos con cara de cansancio. Tenía cientos de esos papeles encima del escritorio. Naruto sonrió, al ver esas cosas, se le quitaban un poco las ganas de convertirse en el Séptimo Hokage.

Giró hacia Sasuke para preguntarle a donde le gustaría ir, cuándo se fijó en la expresión de impotencia que tenía. Sabía que no le gustaba la idea de no poder hacer nada. El rubio le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, seguro que lo recuperan.

Sasuke se sacudió la mano de encima, molesto.

-No necesito tu compasión.

-Teme, no es compasión.

Esta vez fue Naruto quién se molestó. Se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta y levantó la mano en forma de despedida, sin mirar atrás.

-Matta nee Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza baja. No había querido herir los sentimientos de su compañero, es solo que no podía soportar que se compadecieran de él.

-Realmente seguís peleándoos por todo.

-No lo puedo evitar…

Kakashi levantó la mirada hacia el moreno con cara de sorpresa. No se esperaba que le contestara, al menos nada más que un gruñido. Y mucho menos que le dijera eso y con la cabeza baja, como si realmente no le gustara.

-Etto… mah! Ya sabes cómo es Naruto, rápido se le pasará. Ante todo sois amigos, ¿verdad? Aunque os peleéis de vez en cuando no pasa nada… siempre habéis sido así.

-Amigos, ¿eh? – repitió el Uchiha.

-¿No crees que seáis amigos?

-Hm, sí. Es solo que, no sé, me siento diferente con él. Él siempre estuvo ahí, buscándome y decidido a traerme de vuelta. Y ahora que estoy aquí… no sé, me siento diferente.

-Diferente – repitió el Hokage en voz baja - ¿Cómo si te faltara algo?

-Puede ser.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró a Kakashi a los ojos. Le resultaba extraño mirarlo sin su ojo tapado, o sin su sharingan. A él también le faltaba algo.

-Además, mírame ahora. Hablando de sentimientos con otro hombre. Soy patético.

-No pienses que por hablar sinceramente con otra persona eres patético. Eso demuestra que has madurado y que has abierto un poco la coraza que te pusiste desde pequeño para evitar daños. No te culto ni te juzgo. Yo te entiendo – Kakashi apartó la vista, mirando por la ventana - yo pasé por lo mismo, perdí a mucha gente importante para mí y me refugié en mí mismo para no sufrir más. Pero así solo me estaba perdiendo la vida, me lo estaba perdiendo todo. Luego os tuve a vosotros tres como alumnos, - miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa dibujándose debajo de su máscara - y me disteis muchos dolores de cabeza, pero aprendí a quereros. Dejé que entrarais en mi vida. Y ahora mírame, - levantó los brazos abarcando toda la sala y a él mismo - tengo amigos, pareja, un puesto importante… Todo porque dejé de atormentarme. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Sasuke, - entonces lo miró fijamente a los ojos - te mereces ser feliz. No pienses en lo que puedan pensar los demás de ti, ni pienses mal de ti mismo. Solo haz lo que quieras hacer, lo que tu corazón te pida que hagas.

-Hmm.

-Y por cierto, no importa que sea hombre o mujer, ¿acaso te sería más fácil hablar conmigo si tuviera apariencia de mujer?

Sasuke lo meditó un segundo.

-No, por dentro seguirías siendo igual. Tendría el mismo nivel de confianza contigo.

Kakashi sonrió. Sasuke salió por la puerta con las palabras de Hokage haciéndose eco en su mente. ¿Qué era lo que le pedía su corazón?

.

-Será… ¡teme!

Naruto estaba molesto. Sabía cómo era Sasuke, pero que su enorme orgullo no le dejara ser como realmente era… le cabreaba. Entendía que Sasuke se protegiera del daño que la gente le pudiera hacer, pero él le había demostrado que siempre estaría ahí. Maldita sea, había ido tras él tres malditos años, a pensar de que él insistiera en que lo dejara, a pesar de que le dijera que lo quería matar, a pesar de… ¡todo! Y lo había hecho porque sabía que él no era así, que solo se estaba refugiando detrás de su venganza.

Sabía que se escondía para no aceptar la realidad, y él se la había enseñado a golpes. Eran amigos, y siempre lo serían, por mucho que ese bastardo cabezota se esforzara por romper sus lazos. Y ahora que lo tenía de vuelta en casa… todo estaba igual que antes, siempre discutiendo. No era que no le gustara, su relación era así, pero había cosas que sí le molestaban.

Le molestaba que pensara que se compadecía por él, que sentía pena. No era nada de eso, solo es que él le comprendía, ¿acaso ese idiota se había olvidado de la mala infancia que había tenido? ¿Se había olvidado de que había perdido a sus padres, a su maestro, a amigos? Él también lo había pasado mal, había estado solo siempre, hasta que llegó él. Él había sido su estrella en ese cielo oscuro, y junto a él, poco a poco habían aparecido más y más puntitos brillantes, hasta llenar su cielo.

Ahora él quería ser esa primera estrella, que diera paso a muchas, muchas más. Pero ese baka no se dejaba querer. Suspiró y decidió volver a casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Entro en casa y soltó un "tadaima". Suspiró de nuevo al saber que hablaba solo, ya que nunca había nadie en su casa.

-Okairi – se escuchó desde dentro de su casa.

.

.

* * *

Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado.

.

Parece que Sasuke realmente intenta cambiar, ¿no creéis? Y Kakashi parece saber más de lo aparenta...

¿Quién será el intruso en la casa de Naruto? En el próximo capítulo tendréis respuestas.

.

Naruto: ò.ó ¿Has metido a alguien en mi casa?

Deiita: Yo no he metido a nadie en ningún sitio.

Naruto: ò.ó

Deiita: Yo solo escribo, pero aquí pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

Naruto: Eres mala Deiita, pensé que me querías... T_T

Deiita: Narutín, claro que te quiero *le acaricia la cabeza*

Naruto: :3

Deiita:*Siente un aura peligrosa* Creo que me he metido en problemas.

Sasuke: ¿Qué leches haces? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada la otra vez? ¿Quieres más chidoris?

Deiita: ¡No! ¡Naruto tasuketeee! *Se aferra al brazo de Naruto*

Sasuke: Aléjate de él.

Deiita: o.O Asique es eso, ¿no? Estás celositooo ~

Sasuke: ¡Cállate!

Naruto: Oh Sasuke! Tranquilo que yo solo te quiero a ti

Sasuke: ¡Cállate! *chidori*

Naruto: *huye despavorido*

Deiita: Esperemos que no lo mate, sino no tendremos más capitulos hahaha

.

Hasta otra chicas/os, intentaré seguir actualizando cada pocos días. Besos :3


	4. En el distrito Uchiha

Hola ^_^

¡He vuelto!

.

Sasuke: A nadie le importa ¬.¬

Deiita: Que cruel T_T

Naruto: Yosh, yosh... *palmea mi cabeza* No le hagas caso, solo quiere deprimirte para que no sigas escribiendo.

Deiita: ò.ó Sasu-chan, ¡fuera de aquí!

Sasuke: ¿¡Sa... Sasu-chan!?

Deiita y Naru: Sasu-chaaan ~ :3

Sasuke: Os mataré, juro que os mataré... Y a ti "Deiita" te mataré dos veces, una por esto y otra por meter a alguien en casa de mi Naruto.

Naruto: :3

Deiita: ·o· Has dicho "mi Naruto".

Naruto: Soy tooodo suyo. Y el todo mío por supuesto *mirada pervertida*

Sasuke: No... yo... no me refería... ¡Arg! Me vengaré.

Deiita: Si, si, apuntame en tu larga lista de venganzas y déjame seguir escribiendo, ¿quieres?

.

Bueno, aquí os dejo la continuación, como siempre, espero que os guste. :)

.

.

* * *

Entro en casa y soltó un "tadaima", y suspiró de nuevo al saber que hablaba solo, ya que nunca había nadie en su casa.

-Okairi.

El chico pegó un brinco al oír la contestación. ¿Quién le había dado la bienvenida? Había cerrado con llave, ¿cómo había entrado? Se encaminó hacia la sala, con los músculos en tensión. Al asomare vio una cabeza de pelos negros erizados y un rostro pálido, con unos ojos negros de mirada penetrante. Sintió algo en su interior, una calidez indescriptible.

-¡¿S… Sa… Sasuke?!

El moreno suspiró. "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan exagerado?" pensó el intruso poniéndose la mano sobre la frente.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? Yo cerré con llave. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo has preguntado dos veces – Sasuke levantó la mano y señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás, apuntando a la ventana que estaba a su espalda – y de poco te sirve cerrar con llave si dejas la ventana abierta de par en par, usuratonkachi.

Naruto miró hacia la ventana y se sonrojó levemente. Puso la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, alborotándose el pelo de la nuca y sonrió. Vio como Sasuke apartaba la vista.

-Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh, bueno, venía a pedirte disculpas, o algo así – dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de voz.

-¿Qu… qué?

Sasuke suspiró y frunció el ceño molesto.

-Sabía que era mala idea…

Se levantó y de dispuso a irse, pero el rubio lo sujetó de un brazo y tiró de él, tirándolo al suelo. Sasuke lo miró con unos ojos que podían haberlo matado.

-Lo siento. No te vallas. – el rubio lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

El moreno se volvió a sentar, con el ceño todavía fruncido. El rubio se dejó caer en el suelo enfrente de él.

-Lo siento, – repitió Naruto – es que no me lo esperaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando la mesa como si fuera la primera vez que veían una. Hasta que el moreno perdió la paciencia.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Yo… yo… lo siento. Realmente no sé qué decir. No tienes que disculparte, reaccioné un poco mal, pero me molesta que pienses que me compadezco de ti. No siento pena, lo que pasa es que sé cómo te sientes, por eso te apoyo. No quiero que te sientas solo.

-Nadie ha dicho que me sienta solo.

-Vives en un barrio abandonado tu solo… yo me siento solo a veces, a pesar de vivir en un piso en plena Konoha.

Sasuke le miró a los ojos, y los dos pudieron ver que se entendían el uno al otro.

-Por eso no puse mucha resistencia cuando Kakashi-sensei nos obligó a estar juntos – continuó hablando el rubio, apartando la mirada hacia un lado – Tener algo de compañía en casa de vez en cuando no está mal. Se ve la casa más llena, y eso me hace feliz.

El moreno bajó la cabeza. Eso él tampoco se lo esperaba.

-Etto… No quiero decir que me haga feliz pasar todo el día pegado a ti, es solo que, ya sabes… Tener a alguien más en casa, escuchar ruidos de pasos que no son los tuyos… En fin, se siente bien.

El Uchiha levantó la cabeza y una bombilla se encendió encima de su cabeza. Habían encendido el alumbrado público, y justo había una farola delante de la ventana del apartamento. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Naruto se levantó.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Voy a preparar algo de ramen. ¿Quieres… emm… quieres quedarte a cenar?

Al oír la palabra ramen, el chico arrugó la cara, pensar en volver a comer "eso" le revolvía el estómago.

-Oi, Naruto. ¿Por qué no vienes hoy a cenar a mi casa? Kakashi dijo que aún debíamos permanecer juntos, por si acaso.

-Pero tu casa… ellos saben dónde vives, ¿no sería peligroso?

-Ellos ya se llevaron lo que querían. Además, hay una patrulla corriendo detrás de ellos en este momento, y el otro grupo está entre rejas

-Entonces tampoco haría falta que estuviéramos juntos, ¿no?

Naruto se arrepintió al momento de acabar de decirlo.

-Está bien, si no soportas la idea de estar más tiempo conmigo, me iré. Tampoco es que yo quiera estar con un idi…

-Iré.

-¿Qué?

-Iré. A tu casa.

-Pero, ¿no acabas de decir…?

-Son órdenes del Hokage, ¿no? Además, siento curiosidad por ver tu casa, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ir.

Órdenes del Hokage, sí. Tendría que evitar que Naruto hablara sobre eso con Kakashi. Se sintió estúpido, ¿por qué mentía a Naruto? Pero… " _…tener a alguien más por casa, escuchar ruidos de pasos que no son tuyo… en fin, se siente bien_ ". La voz del chico volvía a su mente. Quería saber cómo sería volver a tener a alguien en casa.

.

Cuando llegaron, el rubio abrió sus ojos azules al máximo. Aquello era hermoso. El abanico que simbolizaba a los Uchiha estaba por todas partes en esa preciosa casa de madera. Empezó a andar, mirando por todos los rincones. La casa tenía un jardín muy bien cuidado y unas amplias habitaciones. Pero todo se veía tan vacío. Ahora entendía por qué Sasuke había querido ir a cenar allí. Debía de sentirse realmente solo en un sitio tan grande.

Sasuke se quedó apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirando como su compañero inspeccionaba la casa. No entendía cómo podía tener tanta energía. Cuando quedó satisfecho, miró al moreno y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tu casa es preciosa, Sasuke.

-Domo. Iré a preparar algo. Te sentará bien comer algo que no sea ese veneno envasado al que tú llamas ramen.

-Me encanta ese "veneno". Claro que prefiero el de Ichiraku, que tiene carne y verduras de verdad. Sé que comer solo ramen envasado me puede hacer mal, pero no puedo evitar comerlo. Parece que tengo una manía que me hace amar lo que me puede hacer daño.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos.

-Eres... un idiota.

El rubio le dedicó una mueca, mientras el moreno se giraba y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Cortó unas verduras y un poco de carne, mientras preparaba un poco de arroz aparte. Se asomó a la sala y vio a Naruto acostado en el suelo mirando al techo.

-Naruto, – el chico se incorporó en el suelo para mirarlo – si quieres puedes darte un baño.

-Hm.

Se levantó del suelo y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Olvidé traer mis cosas y ropa para cambiarme.

-Hm, seguro que tengo algo de ropa que te valga.

-Yosh, iré entonces.

Sasuke le dio algo de ropa y volvió a la cocina. Naruto entró en el baño con una pila de ropa perfectamente doblada. Todo en esa casa parecía estar perfectamente limpio y ordenado.

Naruto relajó sus músculos en el agua caliente. Se sentía bien, nunca había pasado la noche en casa de nadie. Tampoco le habían cocinado nada, ni preparado ropa limpia perfectamente planchada. Se sentía muy bien. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió del baño vestido con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta negra, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Avanzó por el pasillo y movió su nariz, allí empezada a oler tremendamente bien. Despacio, se fue acercando a la cocina. Allí vio al moreno probando la comida.

-Mmmmm, huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?

El moreno se sobresaltó un poco, no lo había oído acercarse. Se dio la vuelta y vio una cabeza de un rubio intenso, con el pelo todavía mojado y unas gotitas desprendiéndose de sus desordenados mechones. Inconscientemente, movió sus dedos como queriendo agarrar algo. Bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró con unos bonitos ojos azules que lo miraban contentos, y un poco más abajo se topó con una gran sonrisa radiante.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, quieto, mirándolo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el otro chico ya estaba junto a él. Sintió cómo le cogía la muñeca suavemente pero firme, el moreno quiso apartarse pero el chico ya se estaba inclinando sobre él. Naruto puso sus labios sobre la cuchara que tenía el moreno en la mano y sorbió un poquito.

-¡Oh! ¡Umee! Está muy rico Sasuke – el rubio levanto la mirada, el moreno seguía sin moverse – ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

El aludido se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Cla… claro que estoy bien, usuratonkachi. – "¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer cosas tan… así? ¿Y sin darle la más mínima importancia a lo que haces? Lo haces tan natural que me haces sentir extraño, dobe"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y preguntó dónde podía coger unos cuencos para servir la comida. Sasuke se lo señaló, sin darse la vuelta. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron el uno enfrente del otro y empezaron a comer.

-Está muy bueno, Sasuke. No sabía que sabias cocinar.

-La gente normal suele cocinar, no todos comemos solo comida envasada o precocinada.

Naruto hizo una mueca y se sonrojó un poco. Levantó la cabeza para hablar, mirando hacia un lado.

-¿Sabes…?

El moreno miró a esos ojos azules, esperando cualquier tontería que pudiera salir de su boca.

-Esta es la primera vez que alguien cocina para mí. - Le dedicó una gran sonrisa - Gracias Sasuke.

El moreno apartó la vista, hizo un ruido con la garganta parecido a un gruñido y siguió comiendo.

Sasuke preparó un futón para Naruto al lado de su cama, mientras el rubio acabada de recoger la mesa. Minutos después, los dos estaban metidos en sus respectivas camas. Todo estaba en silencio. Había tal silencio allí, que Naruto sintió un nudo en el estómago "No sé cómo soporta vivir aquí solo, yo no creo que pudiera hacerlo". La voz del rubio rompió por fin ese pesado silencio.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – miró de reojo al moreno, y al no obtener respuesta, se lo tomo como un sí. - ¿Qué fue lo que se llevaron?

El moreno frunció el ceño y siguió en silencio.

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

-Se llevaron algo que perteneció a mi hermano.

\- … Gomen, no debería haber preguntado.

El moreno suspiró y se estiró, poniéndose bocarriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Tú conoces la verdad sobre Itachi, sabes el sacrificio que hizo por esta aldea y todo lo que sufrió. Lo que se llevaron es un objeto sin ningún valor aparente, pero tiene un gran valor sentimental. Para mí representa ese sacrificio que hizo por Konoha… y por mí.

Naruto se incorporó un poco y lo miró. Se sentía un poco mal por haber preguntado, y haber hecho que hablara sobre algo tan doloroso para él.

-No tenías por qué contármelo.

-Lo sé. Quería hacerlo.

Naruto sonrió ante aquello. Eso significaba que confiaba en él. Aunque realmente no le había dicho que era ese objeto, no iba a seguir preguntando.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

-…

El silencio volvió a flotar en el aire durante unos minutos, pero esta vez ya no era tan pesado ni triste. Se oyó el sonido de unas sábanas y Sasuke miró hacia el futón de su compañero. Este se había puesto de espaldas a él. El moreno abrió mucho los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo. En la espalda de Naruto estaba el símbolo de su familia. No había caído en la cuenta de que le había dado una de sus camisetas, y todas tenían ese símbolo. Nunca hubiera pensado ver a Naruto con el símbolo de los Uchiha. Era extraño, y al mismo tiempo aquella tontería le hizo un poco feliz.

-Naruto

-…

-Oi baka, eres un usuratonkachi de nueve colas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la estupidez que acababa de decir, pero estaba seguro que si lo hubiera oído, ahora mismo estaría medio sordo a causa de sus gritos.

Poco a poco se levantó y se acercó al rubio sin hacer ruido. Se agachó y acercó una mano a ese pelo rubio. Enredó sus dedos allí, tal y como había querido hacer al verlo recién salido del baño. Dos segundos después, Naruto se dio la vuelta y del susto el moreno calló de culo al suelo.

-¡Ite! ¿Es que siempre tienes que asustarme? – gruñó en voz baja.

Se iba a levantar para volver a su cama cuando una mano lo agarró y lo arrastró. Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía a Naruto con un brazo sobre él, la cabeza dorada en su hombro y una pierna morena estirada sobre las suyas.

Miró hacia el rubio y vio que sonreía. Se le veía tan feliz. *¿Cómo diablos he acabado así?* pensó. Decidió esperar un poco para salir de ahí, se había movido tanto que temía despertarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido.

.

.

* * *

Esto es todo. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible :)

.

Sai: ¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto?

Deiita: ¿SAI? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sai: Oh, dios mio, creo que ahora lo entiendo todo...

Deiita: ¿Que entiendes?

Sai: Esas ansias que tenía Naruto por traer de vuelta a Sasuke, todos sus sacrificios, todo el esfuerzo que puso en ir detrás de él...

Deiita: Valla, para haber estado allí en persona parece que no fijaste nada, ¿no? ¬.¬

Sai: Pensé que eran amigos. Pero ahora que lo pienso... Naruto lo ama.

Deiita: T_T Por fin, por fin alguien lo dice T_T

Sai: Oi, ¿estás bien?

Deiita: Si... *sniff* Si... *snif* Estoy perfectamente... *snif*

Sai: Ale, ale *palmea mi espalda* Nadie quiere escuchar tus tonterias.

Deita: T_T ... :'/ ... o.o ... ò.ó ¿Por qué todos sois tan crueles? ¡Fuera! Fuera, fuera...

.

Hasta pronto :3


	5. Confío en ti

Holis ^_^

Os traigo un nuevo capítulo :)

.

Naruto: Sasuke se metió en mi cama ^_^

Sasuke: Eso fue culpa tuya dobe ¬.¬

Naruto: Yo solo aproveché la oportunidad

Sasuke: ¬.¬

Naruto: No me mires así Sasu-chan~~

Sasuke: Ya basta. Te prohíbo volver a ver a esta loca…

Deiita: Estoy aquí

Sasuke: Repito que te prohíbo volver a ver a esta loca…

Deiita: Sigo aquí. ¿Quieres pelea? (ง'̀-'́)ง

Sasuke: Atrévete.

Deiita: Haré que Naruto acabe casado con Sai ¬_¬

Sasuke: No te atreverás.

Deiita: Oh, sí me atreveré…

Sasuke: Naruto dile algo

Naruto: Ramen, ramen ~

Sasuke: Está bien. Tú ganas.

Deiita: *se abraza al cuello de Sasu-chan* Si en el fondo me quieres.

Sasuke: *sharingan*

Deiita: Naruto y Sai… una iglesia… ~

Sasuke: Te odio.

.

Bueno, como siempre, espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestras opiniones. :)

.

.

* * *

Naruto se despertó notando una suave brisa y una luz cálida sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos y esa luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando. Miró al frente y vio una cara pálida delante suya. El susto que se llevó fue tan grande, que si no hubiera retenido el grito, hubiera despertado hasta a los del país del viento.

Se separó un poco y pudo ver mejor. Era Sasuke. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaban medio abrazados. ¿Qué había pasado? Pero lo que más le sorprendió, sin duda, fue la expresión en la cara del moreno. En sus finos labios se podía ver una leve sonrisa. Una cálida y bella sonrisa que a Naruto se le clavó a fuego en la mente y en el alma. Sintió un revoloteo en su interior que lo hizo sonreir como un tonto.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero no le importó. Inconscientemente, levanto una mano y acarició levemente una mejilla pálida. Sonrió y se quedó ahí quieto, mirando la cara de su compañero mientras dormía.

.

Sasuke se revolvió un poco y abrió los ojos. Por un momento no pudo ver nada, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron rápido a la luz. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos de un azul intenso mirándolo. Apartó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor y vio a Naruto acosado frente a él. En el mismo futón. Se acordó de la caída de la noche anterior y cómo el rubio lo había agarrado. Se había quedado dormido antes de poder volver a su cama. Quiso escapar corriendo, pero ese rubio seguía mirándolo con cara de idiota. Aparentó tranquilidad.

-Hm. ¿Sabes? No deberías mirar a la gente mientras duerme, es siniestro.

-Y tú no deberías meterte en la cama de los demás por la noche, es pervertido.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, era cierto. Pero no había sido su culpa.

-Fue culpa tuya. Tú me tiraste al suelo y luego me arrastraste a tu lado. Me tenías agarrado y no quería despertarte. Me quedé dormido antes de poder volver a mi cama.

El rubio puso cara de no entender.

-¿Cómo te tiré al suelo desde la cama? ¿Soy sonámbulo?

-No. Esto… yo no estaba en cama. Estaba junto a la tuya.

-¿No decías que mirar a alguien mientras duerme es siniestro? – dijo Naruto levantando un ceja y sonriendo burlón.

El moreno apartó la vista.

-¡No te estaba mirando dormir!

Naruto buscó su mirada.

-¿Y qué hacías, ttebayo?

Sasuke volvió a apartar la mirada.

-Nada, solo me había levantado para ir a beber un poco de agua.

El rubio seguía intentando mirarlo a la cara, y el moreno seguía apartándose. De repente, Naruto se subió encima del moreno y le agarró la cara con una mano. Estaba sonrojado. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y puso una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Me estabas mirando mientras dormía, admítelo.

Sasuke le estampó una mano abierta en la cara, y tiró de él haca un lado, intentado tirarlo al suelo.

-No es verdad. ¡Quítate de encima!

-¿Entonces que hacías?

-Ya te lo he dicho, iba a beber.

-Eres un baka mentiroso. Pensé que ya no me mentirías más, que confiabas en mí.

Naruto se deslizó hacia un lado y se puso boca arriba sobre el futón. Aquello al moreno le hizo sentirse mal. Miró hacia el rubio, suspiró, miró hacia arriba y se puso el brazo sobre los ojos.

-Confío en ti. - Cogió aire y lo dijo - Me acerqué a ti para tocar tu pelo.

El chico Uzumaki se quedó mudo. ¿Su pelo?

-Te moviste y me caí. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya me tenías agarrado. Como ya te dije, no quería despertarte y que me vieras ahí, asique decidí esperar un poco antes de salir. Pero me quedé dormido.

-¿Y… que tiene de especial mi pelo?

El pelinegro se removió, era lo más vergonzoso que había hecho nunca.

-N… nada.

-¿Por qué?

El moreno suspiró. "Ya que he llegado hasta aquí, se lo diré todo. Seguro que se ríe de mí."

-Cuando saliste del baño, tu pelo me llamó la atención. Se veía bien, y aproveché que estabas dormido para tocarlo.

El otro chico no supo que decir ante eso. Se volvió a poner encima de él y agarró el brazo que el moreno tenía sobre los ojos, apartándolo. Los dos se miraron. Sasuke vio que sus ojos azules brillaban. Naruto guio la mano del moreno hacia su pelo, y la dejó allí.

-No te sientas mal, puedes tocarlo siempre que quieras. Tienes mi permiso.

-Si tengo permiso ya no quiero…

Naruto vio como apartaba la vista y sonrió. Aquello le parecía tan irreal. Entonces volvió a agarrar la muñeca del moreno e intentó apartarla de su cabeza.

-Entonces no te lo doy, teba.

Sasuke retuvo su mano allí, no iba a permitir que ese idiota apartara su mano de esa sedosa cabeza.

-Entonces lo tocaré.

Naruto volvió a sonreír y dijo algo que dejó un poco desconcertado al moreno.

-Hay algo que yo también me moría por tocar después de verte ayer al salir del baño…

Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo. Vio como Naruto ponía sus manos sobre su cara. Lentamente las deslizó por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho. Se quedó allí durante un momento, notando como los latidos del moreno se aceleraban. Sonrió. Aquella pálida piel era tan suave, como tocar las alas de un ángel.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Quería apartarse, pero no quería que dejara de tocarle. No sabía lo que sentía. Le gustaba, pero era Naruto quién lo hacía. Era muy extraño todo, eran amigos, dos hombres. Aquello no podía estar bien. Pero se sentía tan bien. Necesitaba pensar.

-Para. ¡Para! Me estás confundiendo.

Se sacudió al rubio de encima y se metió en el baño. Se miró al espejo y vio su cara roja como un tomate. Se preparó un baño para despejarse y poder pensar.

Naruto oyó el agua correr, el moreno se iba a bañar. Sonrió al pensar en lo que había pasado, había sido… extraño, excitante, insospechado. Pero había soñado con tocar ese cuerpo desde que lo vio en su casa recién salido de la ducha. Sus tripas rugieron, tenía hambre. Sasuke ya le había preparado de cenar, asique el haría el desayuno para devolverle el favor. Entro en la cocina como un huracán feliz y abrió la nevera. Una gota se deslizó por su frente y bajó la cabeza, deprimido. Él no sabía hacer nada que no fuera ramen.

Sasuke salió del baño fresco como una lechuga, respiró hondo, preparado para enfrentarse al rubio. Vio que Naruto ya no estaba en el cuarto y respiró aliviado. Se puso ropa limpia y fue hasta la cocina, pensando en que podría hacer para desayunar. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró la mesa repleta de comida y a un rubio sonriente colocando dos bols y dos pares de palillos uno enfrente del otro. Naruto se giró hacia él al oírlo entrar.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo el chico rubio ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Has hecho tu todo esto? – respondió con cierta sorpresa latente en su voz.

-Me hubiera gustado hacerlo – el chico levantó la mano y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza – pero no se hacer nada, asique salí a comprarlo hace un rato.

-Ya decía yo..

Pero aquel detalle a Sasuke le provocó cierta calidez en su interior. Nadie se había molestado tan desinteresadamente por él desde la muerte de su familia. Naruto le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. El moreno se acercó a la silla mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia la silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Sasuke volvió a ver el emblema de los Uchiha en su espalda. Otra vez esa calidez. Era como volver a tener una familia.

Naruto se sentó y miró al moreno, esperando a que este se sentara para empezar a comer. Al ver que el moreno no se movía y se quedaba ahí mirándolo, levantó una ceja, expresando duda.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

El moreno asintió. Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Él nunca había reaccionado así por nada, y ahora le pasaban esas cosas por ese rubio idiota. Tenía que hablar con alguien pero, ¿con quién?

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – el rubio miraba cada rincón de la cara de su compañero.

-Naruto…

-¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Necesitas algo, ttebayo?

-Naruto… - empezaba a perder la paciencia y un aura peligrosa empezaba a emanar de él.

Naruto la sintió, pero en vez de temer por su vida, siguió preguntando.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

-¡Naruto! – al fin logró captar su atención – estoy perfectamente.

Un par de minutos después, el moreno fue capaz de convencer a Naruto de que estaba bien y desayunaron en silencio. Sasuke seguía dando vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza, mientras Naruto observaba su comportamiento.

-¿Vamos a ver a Kakashi-sensei? Puede que tenga noticias.

-No – el rubio lo miró extrañado – Quiero decir, prefiero ir solo. Necesito hablar a solas con él. – Naruto lo miró levantando una ceja - Ya sabes, sobre lo que me robaron. No me resulta fácil hablar de ello…

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, esperando que se lo creyera.

-Está bien, te esperaré en mi casa. Ven a contarme si averiguaron algo, teba.

-Hm.

Los dos salieron de la casa, cada uno por su lado. Sasuke le había vuelto a mentir, pero no lo podía contar la verdad. Ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir a Kakashi, pero era la única persona que se le ocurría.

*Toc, toc*

-Adelante.

-Kakashi.

-Oh, Sasuke eres tú. Te iba a hacer llamar ahora mismo. ¿No está Naruto contigo?

-De eso quería hablarte.

-Esta mañana llegó un mensaje – dijo el Hokage interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir el joven.

Sasuke puso toda su atención a lo que su antiguo sensei le tenía que decir. Ya hablaría de Naruto después.

-¿Me lo cuentas o no? – dijo impaciente.

-Los han atrapado. Ahora mismo están volviendo con ellos atados en corto. Lo malo es que ya se encontraron con otro grupo y no llevan nada encima.

Sasuke dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Tendría que haber ido yo mismo, kuso…

-No hubieras podido hacer nada. Ahora tenemos que aprovechar para interrogarlos. Ve a por Naruto y dirigiros al edificio de inteligencia.

.

.

El rubio llegó a casa.

-Tadaima…

Suspiró. Otra vez la casa vacía. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, le pensó que le gustaría volver a escuchar una bienvenida de boca del moreno. *Lo echo de menos*.

Naruto no sabía que había cambiado entre ellos, pero desde que había vuelto, se sentía diferente junto a él. Sentía que lo necesitaba, quería pasar todo el tiempo con él.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta, fue a ver y vio al moreno sacándose los zapatos.

-¿Ya has vuelto?

-¿No me ves?

Naruto se fijó en que iba vestido con su ropa de jounin.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke entró y se sentó. Le contó la situación mientras el rubio se cambiaba la ropa, poniendo su ropa de jounin también. El moreno miraba por la ventana evitando mirarle. Naruto se dio cuenta y sonrió. Se dirigió a la puerta para calzarse y se apretó firmemente la bandana sobre la frente antes de abrir la puerta.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, dattebayo.

* * *

.

.

Eso es todo por hoy.

.

Sasuke: Parece que por fin se va a poner serio esto, ¿no?

Deiita: ¿Ahora te interesa?

Sasuke: No puedo permitir que nadie siga con vida después de robar algo de mi nii-san.

Itachi: ¿Alguien me llama?

Sasuke: ¿Ni… nii-san?

Naruto: ¡Itachi!

Sasuke: ¿Qué has hecho maldita loca?

Deiita: ¡Eh! Yo no he hecho nada.

Itachi: Sasuke, ella no ha hecho nada.

Deiita: Exacto. Esto es un fic, por lo que aquí puede pasar (casi) cualquier cosa.

Sasuke: ¿Incluso que tú estés aquí?

Itachi: Eso es. Aunque en realidad, ella si tiene algo que ver. Es como si ella quisiera que yo estuviera aquí. *me sonríe

Deiita: ¡Kya! *se lanza a sus brazos*

Sasuke: Realmente te odio.

Deiita: Te quejarás. Te he traído a tu hermanito querido y aun así…

Itachi: No seas malo. *me abraza protectoramente*

Naruto: Eso, Sasuke. *se une al abrazo*

Sasuke: ¿Cómo consigues siempre dejarme cómo el malo? Todos se apiadas de ti. Me voy.

Deiita: No, Sasu-chan espera.

Me voy a convencer a Sasuke de que lo quero muchito, a ver si lo consigo xD

.

Muchas gracias por leerlo. Intentaré actualizar pronto. Nos leemos :3


	6. Interrogatorio

Hola ^_^

.

En este capítulo se descubrirá un poco más sobre esos ninjas del sonido.

.

Sasuke: Me vengaré de ellos.

Deiita: ¿Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea venganza?

Sasuke: No

Deiita: ¬.¬

Sasuke: No me mires así.

Deiita: Deberías preocuparte un poco más por otras cosas.

Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto: ¿De qué habláis?

Deiita: Acabáis con mi paciencia, ¿sabéis?

Naruto: ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Deiita: Nada, nada *palmea su cabeza* Tu sólo preocúpate por aclarar que hay entre vosotros, ¿si?

Sasuke: º/º

Deiita: Oh, que lindo, se ha sonrojado.

Naruto: º/º

Deiita: ¿Tu también? *suspira y palmea sus cabezas* Tanta fuerza y valentía para unas cosas, y tan cortados para otras...

Sasuke y Naruto: Calla º/º

.

Bueno, como siempre, espero que os guste 3

.

.

* * *

Se encontraron con Yamato a las puertas del interrogatorio en el edificio de inteligencia.

-Hola, Yamato-sensei.

-Hola Naruto, Sasuke.

El moreno no le estaba prestando atención, solo estaba impaciente por entrar.

-Lleva una hora ahí dentro y aún no ha dicho nada. – les dijo Yamato. – Sasuke, vas a entrar ahí, pero antes escúchame.

-Yo también voy a entrar. – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos. – Llevo metido en esto desde el principio, no me vais a excluir ahora, para eso he venido.

-Kakashi-sempai ya contaba con ello, pero solo entraras como testigo de lo que ocurra.

-¡Yosh!

Miró al moreno y este le prestó atención.

-El que está ahí dentro es el líder de ese segundo grupo de ninjas que cogieron vuestros compañeros. Hemos averiguado que no conoce realmente tu aspecto, Sasuke. Solo sabe que tienes entre 16 y 20 años, de piel blanca, delgado y con ojos y pelo oscuros. Como es obvio, sabe que posees el sharingan, por lo que no debe saber cuál de los presentes es el Uchiha.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso, ttebayo? – Sus ojos brillaron burlones - ¿Acaso vamos a disfrazar a Sasuke?

El moreno lo miró de reojo con una mirada mortífera.

-Cállate.

Miró a Yamato para que le aclarara que demonios iban a hacer.

-Ejem. Hemos buscado a alguien que tuviera unas características similares a las tuyas. Entrareis juntos y no usarás el sharingan hasta que sepas que te vas a mirar a los ojos. Es listo, no nos ha mirado mucho a ninguno.

-¿A quién habéis traído? – dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, dudoso.

-Tiene que estar llegando ya. – le contestó el mayor.

En ese momento apareció Sai. Saludó con la mano, sonriendo con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Sasuke no se creía lo que veía. ¿Ese ser era lo más parecido a él que habían encontrado? Aquello era absurdo. Tuvo que contenerse para no quemar a ese chaval con un Amaterasu.

-¿Sai? Es cierto que tiene el pelo y los ojos oscuros como Sasuke, pero… Bueno, y la piel blanca, la misma edad, altura… Vale, es el mejor que se me ocurre, teba.

Sasuke lo volvió a mirar de reojo, con una mirada peor que la anterior.

-¿Tú también?

-Tienes que reconocer que vuestro físico es similar. Para alguien que solo conoce esos daos de ti, no sabrá cuál de los dos es el Uchiha.

-¡Tchs! – Sasuke apartó la mirada. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Miró al chico de reojo, no se parecían en nada.

Sai también iba vestido de jounin y ninguno de los dos llevaba la banda con el símbolo de Konoha, por lo que iban vestidos idénticos.

-Escucha Sai – dijo Yamato dirigiéndose al chico – no hables, no sonrías, no hagas nada. Solo mantente serio, frio, mirándolo fijamente, intenta que se te vea un poco enfadado. – Dicho esto, se giró hacia el otro moreno – Mientras, Sasuke, tu interrógalo. Hazle preguntas, provócalo e intenta que te mire a los ojos. Una vez que lo haga, ya sabes lo que hacer. Seguro que no se espera que sea Sasuke Uchiha quién lo interrogue directamente. Es importante que lo hagáis bien, porque ahora mismo el sharingan es el último recurso sin contar con la tortura física. Ino intentó entrar en las cabezas de todos y tienen un bloqueo.

-De acuerdo – dijeron los dos morenos a coro. Aquello a Sasuke le hizo molestarse aún más.

.

Entraron y el ninja ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Estaba atado a una silla. Sasuke empezó enseguida a hacerle preguntas, pero solo recibía silencio y el maldito evitaba mirarlo, y a Sai también. Llevaban 45 minutos perdidos, se negaba a hablar. Sasuke perdió la paciencia y se puso serio. Le agarró la cara con fuerza, dejando sus dedos clavados en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Quién os envió?!

Recibió una escandalosa carcajada como respuesta.

-No podéis hacer nada. El plan ya está en marcha.

Sasuke le soltó la cara. Se enderezó, cogió aire y le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que se tambaleó a punto de caerse de la silla. El ninja escupió sangre al suelo, volvió a reír y lo miró a los ojos con furia. En ese momento, el Uchiha usó su magenkyo sharingan para meterlo en un mundo de tortura.

-Ahora hablaras – escuchó el ninja, una voz retumbando en todos lados.

Estaba atado a na cruz y no podía moverse. Vio al mismo moreno delante suya, que puso una sonrisa sádica en su cara. Se había metido con la persona equivocada. Estuvo tantas horas allí, que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Cuando despertó, estaba hecho polvo.

-Ya no podéis hacer nada. El plan está en marcha. Caeréis en un sufrimiento más grande del que puedas crear con tu estúpido sharingan. Ya tiene seis de ellos. Parece que tu tonto hermano no sabía lo que tenía. – volvió a reír de una manera escandalosa.

Sasuke temblaba de ira. Tenía los puños apretados a los lados, y se empezaban a ver finos hilos de sangre allí donde sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Sus labios eran solo una fina línea y sus ojos brillaban con un color rojizo como su propia sangre. Le asestó un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo caer atado a la silla. La sangre empezó a manar de su nariz, rota. El Uchiha lo miró un momento, con la misma expresión asesina. Notó que alguien lo rozaba, y se encontró con unos ojos azules que le instaban a tranquilizarse. Suavizó su expresión y salió de la sala sin decir nada.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos que había un poco más allá de la puerta por la que acabada de salir. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y puso su cara sobre sus manos. Necesitaba pensar, tenía que centrarse en averiguar más cosas sobre ese plan. Tenían seis. ¿Para qué los querrían? ¿Qué poder tenían? ¿Lo sabría su hermano? No, seguro que si lo supiera le hubiera dicho que lo protegiera. *Joder, ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora? Ni-san… Ojalá estuvieras aquí*

.

Naruto salió y buscó con la mirada a Sasuke. Lo encontró allí sentado, con la cara tapada con las manos.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Siento tener que pedirte esto, ttebayo, pero tienes que decirnos que fue lo que se llevaron.

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente y se encaminó a la salida del edificio.

-Iré junto Kakashi a decirle lo que ha pasado y se lo diré a él. – se acordó que esa mañana le había dicho que iría a hablar con él sobre eso - Esta mañana no pude hacerlo… Intentad que os confiese de qué trata ese plan del que habla.

El rubio estaba preocupado, y su amigo lo notó en su voz.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos después?

-Hm. – fue la única respuesta del moreno antes de salir por la puerta.

.

Sasuke estaba en la azotea del edificio del Hokage. Se apoyó en la barandilla, sintiendo el aire en la cara. Respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente.

Pensó en Naruto, había notado en su voz que estaba preocupado por él. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía preocuparlo. Sonrió un poco, le parecía tan absurdo que le doliera eso después de todo lo que le había hecho… Pero no lo podía evitar, le costaba mucho hablar de su hermano. Él se había sacrificado por la aldea, y todos lo consideraban un traidor. Solo unos pocos sabían la verdad. Y aquel idiota se había atrevido a mencionarlo, "Tu tonto hermano" había dicho. Las ganas de matar que sintió en aquel momento eran enormes, pero Naruto había estado ahí para calmarlo. Era un tema muy delicado para él. Llevaba demasiados minutos allí arriba, atrasando el encuentro. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Kakashi, ¿se puede? – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho.

-Sí, adelante Sasuke. ¿Alguna novedad?

-La verdad es que sí.

Le contó lo que había confesado el interrogado. Vio como al Hokage le cambiaba la cara.

-Le he dicho a Naruto que intenten sonsacarle a qué plan se referían, pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho. Y yo ya he usado el sharingan con él, no será fácil que me vuelva a mirar a los ojos.

-Siempre podemos obligarlo. Pero no olvides que tenemos a un maestro de la tortura en la aldea.

El moreno arrugó la cara.

-Sasuke, tienes que decirme que fue lo que te robaron, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Y cómo es posible que se lo llevaran delante de tus narices.

Sasuke suspiró. Mientras se lo contaba todo, Kakashi lo miraba sin pestañear demasiado, prestando toda su atención.

-Valla. No deberías haber caído en eso… Siento decirlo.

El moreno apartó la mirada. Parecía fuerte pero al mismo tiempo era débil.

-Supongo que no es bueno que estés solo. Deberías estar con alguien para sentirte más seguro, y para no sentirte solo. Tu estado emocional está un poco inestable.

Hablando de eso, tenía que decirle sobre lo de Naruto. No podía permitir que el rubio se enterara de que le había mentido para meterlo en su casa.

-Kakashi, sobre ayer…

-Tendrás que quedarte algún tiempo más con Naruto. Supongo que no te importa, ¿no? – Levantó la mirada, para mirarlo y vio la cara de desconfianza del chico – Ayer noche fui a tu casa para asegurarme que estabas bien. Vi a Naruto allí.

-Eso quería…

-No me tienes que decir nada, yo os dije que permanecierais juntos, no dije hasta cuándo.

Era cierto. En ningún momento había dicho que sería solo por un día.

-Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti estar solo en un sitio tan grande, y Naruto también sabe lo que es la soledad. No se me ocurre nadie mejor con el que puedas compartir tú tiempo. Seguid juntos un tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Eso tendrás que decírselo a él también.

-Por el no habrá problema. Él siempre quiso estar a tu lado.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y habló sin girarse.

-Voy a volver, a ver si averiguaron algo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kakashi sonrió, sabía más de lo que parecía. Pero poco le duró la sonrisa. Un rayo amarillo entró por la ventana. El moreno y el Hokage se pusieron tensos.

-Kakashi-sensei, esto es grave, ttebayo.

* * *

.

.

Hasta aquí llego. Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar pronto.

.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde está Itachi?

Deiita: No lo sé.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? La última vez que lo vi estaba contigo.

Deiita: Si, pero al despertarse se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver.

Sasuke: ¿Despertarse? ¿Has dormido con él? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

Deiita: ¿No te alegra tenerme como cuñada?

Sasuke: Para nada.

Deiita: T_T Que malo. Pero no dormimos juntos, mal pensado, pertenecemos a mundos distintos (por desgracia para mi)... Solo se quedó dormido aquí, lo desperté y se fue.

.

(En otra esquina)

Itachi: Te dije que te encargaba a mi hermano, ¿por qué aún no tengo sobrinos?

Naruto: ¿Q... que dices Itachi? º/º

Itachi: Está claro. Sé que quieres a mi hermano, y sé que él te quiere a ti, se os nota de lejos.

Naruto: ¿En serio?

Itachi: Pues si.

Naruto: De todas formas, no puedo darte sobrinos, por si no lo notaste, los dos somos hombres.

Itachi: Habla con Deiita-san, seguro que ella sabe qué hacer.

Naruto: ¿Y quién... esto... quién tendría a los bebés?

Itachi: Eso es cosa vuestra, aunque he de decir que siempre he visto a mi hermano un poco uke. Creo que le pone que lo dominen.

Naruto: I... ¡Itachi! *se va con la mano en la nariz para evitar desangrarse*

.

Hasta otra, me voy a evitar que Naruto muera por hemorragia nasal. Nos leemos 3


	7. Historias del pasado

Holis ^_^

.

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado en actualizar más de lo normal, gomen, gomen :P

.

Naruto: Deiita-nechan, hay algo que Itachi y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Deiita: Adelante, nenés míos. ¿Qué os atormenta?

Itachi: Quiero sobrinos.

Deiita: O\\\\\\\O ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Naruto: Quería saber... bueno, si eso es posible.

Deiita: Si, si es posible.

Itachi y Naruto: ¿En serio?

Deiita: Pues claro. El problema es que yo no estoy muy familiarizada con ese tipo de cosas, asique en esta historia no pasará. Pero quién sabe, puede que en algún one shot o así o haga, ¿os parece?

Sasuke: ¿De qué hablais?

Naruto: ¡Genial! Mi pequeño Menma nacerá algún día *acaricia la barriga de Sasuke*

Sasuke: ¿De qué hablas, dobe? ¿Ya te está pervirtiendo la mente esta loca?

Itachi: He sido yo.

Sasuke: *me agarra el cuello de la camisa* ¿También le comes la cabeza a mi hermano?

Deiita: T_T Yo no he hecho nada...

Naruto: Vamos, vamos, déjala. Sin ella Menma no nacerá.

Sasuke: ¿Quién leches es Menma?

Itachi: Mi futuro sobrino ^_^

Sasuke: ¡¿So...sobrino?! O\\\\\\\\\O

.

Pues nada, aquí os dejo la segunda parte del interrogatorio desde el punto de vista de Naruto. Y luego hay un poco de romance. Es la calma antes de la tormenta xD

.

.

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo cómo Sasuke perdía la paciencia. No supo cómo duró tanto, veía como sus manos empezaban a temblar y su cara se empezaba a llenar de tics por el enfado. Hasta que ya no aguantó más. El sonido de la bofetada que le propinó al prisionero resonó en toda la habitación. A punto estuvo de caerse de la silla. Naruto quiso ir junto él y tranquilizarlo, pero vio como el ninja levantaba la cabeza hacia el moreno. *Es tu oportunidad, dattebayo*. Se fijó en la mirada que le echó a Sasuke, llena de odio, y luego su cara se quedó quieta en una mueca. Lo había conseguido. Apenas unos segundos después volvió en sí.

-Ya no podéis hacer nada. El plan está en marcha. Caeréis en un sufrimiento más grande del que puedas crear con tu estúpido sharingan. Ya tiene seis de ellos. Parece que tu tonto hermano no sabía lo que tenía. – después se escuchó una risa escandalosa.

¿Qué plan? ¿Seis qué? ¿Qué clase de poder despertarían esos objetos juntos? Naruto empezó a sentirse mal. Aquello era más grande de lo que pensaban. Vio como volvía a golpearle la cara, haciéndolo caer atado a la silla. De su nariz empezó a salir un montón de sangre. Se acercó al moreno y le rozó un hombro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el moreno suavizó su expresión y salió de la sala sin decir nada. El rubio se giró hacia Sai.

-Vigílalo, voy a ver cómo está él.

Salió en busca de Sasuke y lo encontró sentado en un asiento con las manos sobre la cara. Odiaba verlo así, le partía el corazón. Se acercó a hablar con él, y cuando Sasuke se fue, él no podía sentirse peor. Esa vez fue él quien puso sus manos sobre su cara. Tenían que hacer algo. Tenían que parar aquello, fuera lo que fuera. Por Sasuke, y por todos. Si era cierto lo que ese canalla había dicho, tenían que encontrar al que estuviera detrás de todo eso y pararlo a toda costa.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta para volver a entrar. Escuchó un ruido detrás suya que lo hizo detenerse. Giró la cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro y vio a uno de sus examinadores en su primer examen chunnin. Era el mejor torturador de Konoha, Ibiki. Iba acompañado por tres hombres cargados con mochilas que parecían pesadas. Ese hombre era la mejor opción para averiguar información si Ino no podía acceder a sus cabezas. Los tres hombre entraron en la sala.

-Ya me encargo yo, muchachos. – les dijo Ibiki a Naruto y Sai.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la sala. Esperaron fuera, oyendo gritos de dolor y ruidos metálicos. Aquello era desesperante. Hasta que se hizo el silencio. Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, confusos. La puerta volvió a abrirse y uno de los acompañantes les indico con la mano que entraran.

-¿Qué os llevasteis de esa casa? – oyeron la voz de Ibiki, imponente.

Vieron al hombre con múltiples heridas, y un buen charco de sangre a sus pies. Tenía un ojo tan hinchado que apenas podía mantenerlo abierto. Naruto no lo miró demasiado.

-No lo sé – repitió por décima vez.

-Es imposible. Al menos uno de vosotros tiene que saberlo, fuisteis vosotros quienes lo robasteis.

-Sí, ¡sí! Pero ninguno lo vimos. Nuestra misión era coger la caja que lo contenía. No teníamos autorización para abrirla.

-¿Cómo sabíais lo qué tenías que robar?

-Nos dieron los detalles de la caja y su escondite. Es negra, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la tapa. Tiene una cerradura extraña, circular y sin ranuras, así que tampoco podríamos abrirla aunque quisiéramos. No quiere que nadie sepa mucho sobre el plan.

-¿Quién es vuestro jefe? ¿Estáis relacionados con Orochimaru?

-No nombres a ese engendro en mi presencia. Todos odiamos ese nombre, no tenemos relación con él.

¿Y por qué lleváis bandanas con el símbolo de la aldea que él creo?

-Venganza. Le quiere arrebatar todo, a él y a todo el mundo. Para eso creo este plan.

-¿Qué es ese plan del que hablas?

-Yo soy un subordinado cualquiera. Lo único que sé es que es necesario reunir unos 9 o 10 objetos, y con ellos se prepara un ritual. Si lo haces bien, obtienes un poder inigualable. Algo que sobrepasaría el poder de cualquier shinobi existente o por existir.

Naruto abrió los ojos al doble de su tamaño. Definitivamente aquello era más grande de lo que pensaban. Mucho más grande.

Salió de la habitación de inmediato y corrió en dirección al edificio del Hokage. Entró por la ventana, no había tempo para la educación.

-Kakashi-sensei, esto es grave, ttebayo.

Vio que Sasuke también estaba allí, genial, así solo tendría que decirlo una vez. Lo soltó todo, sin saltarse una palabra. Vio como la cara de Sasuke perdía el poco color que tenía en ella, y como Kakashi se ponía tenso y apretaba la mandíbula debajo de su máscara.

-Sí que es grave. Y ahora no podemos recurrir a ambu.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque el que hizo posible que el grupo de ese hombre burlara la barrera tiene que estar ahí. Ellos son los que llevan el tema de la barrera, conocen las entradas y las salidas. Ahora debemos averiguar si es un traidor de Konoha o un infiltrado.

-Lo más probable es que sea un infiltrado de la aldea del sonido. – dijo el moreno. Se sintió irritado. Aquello se estaba poniendo muy feo. Solo les quedaban 3 o 4, y él no tenía ni idea de donde podían estar, no creía que nadie lo supiera.

-De momento iros a casa chicos, descansad. Mañana trazaremos un plan para encontrar al causante de todo esto. Vosotros dos formareis parte de esta misión, así que prepararos.

-Hai – dijo Naruto y miró al moreno desde la ventana antes de salir por ella.

Sasuke se quedó allí en medio, plantado, con los puños apretados. Odiaba no poder hacer nada.

-Sasuke, vamos, vete a casa. Ahora no puedes hacer nada, descansa. Mañana será un día muy, muy largo.

El moreno lo miró, se le veía derrotado. Kakashi sintió un pinchacito en el corazón al ver a su antiguo alumno tan vulnerable, ya que por lo general este no expresaba ninguna emoción que no fuera enfado.

-Me siento… culpable. Debía haberlo protegido mejor.

-Ni siquiera tú sabías lo que podía hacer. No pensabas que tuviera ningún valor aparte del sentimental. No es tu culpa.

El moreno asintió, aunque esas palabras no lo calmaron en absoluto.

-Por lo menos, les será un problema abrir la caja que lo contiene.

Kakashi lo miró con duda en sus ojos.

-Solo se puede abrir con el Mangekyou. – continuó el Uchiha mientras sonreía levemente. - Así evitaba que cualquier curioso pudiera verlo.

-Bien hecho. Quizá así ganemos algo de tiempo, mientras averiguan cómo abrirla. Aunque claro, también pueden destruir la caja nada más tenerla, pero tenemos algunas posibilidades de que se lo piensen dos veces.

Sasuke asintió y salió por la puerta, despacio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El Hokage le había dicho que permaneciera con Naruto, pero no lo quería preocupar. Naruto estaría en su apartamento, así que decidió dirigirse directamente al distrito Uchiha. Pensar en volver a estar solo le formó un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

Caminaba hacia su casa absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando se encontró al rubio sentado en un banco. Tenía la cabeza baja. Se acercó a él y le dio un toque en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando. – le respondió el rubio levantando un poco la cabeza.

Al ver que el rubio no se levantaba, decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Sasuke.

El moreno lo miró, Naruto estaba actuando de una manera extraña.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? – continuó hablando el chico Uzumaki.

-Adelante.

-¿Podría volver a pasar la noche contigo? – lo miraba a los ojos con un poco de vergüenza.

Sasuke se quedó mudo. No sabía que decir. Naruto volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió hablando.

-Después de estar contigo estos dos días, me siento muy solo cuando no estás. Pero puedes decir que no, no pasa nada.

-Puedes venir.

Naruto levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-¿De verdad?

Sasuke asintió sin mirarlo. El rubio estaba tan contento que era imposible no notarlo. A veces, era totalmente transparente. Naruto se levantó del banco de un salto y agarró el brazo de su compañero, tirando de él para que se levantara.

-Vamos, te invito a cenar, ttebayo – le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo el sitio.

El rubio le volvió a sonreír, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Cenaron en un pequeño restaurante con buena comida y precios razonables. Sasuke sabía que Naruto nunca contaba con mucho dinero, aunque no sabía dónde se lo gastaba. Pasaron toda la cena hablando de los viejos tiempos, de las aventuras que habían vivido cuando eran más jóvenes. Rieron juntos, y Naruto se sintió fascinado al oír la risa de Sasuke.

-Tu risa es hermosa, Sasuke. Deberías reírte más.

El moreno agarró lo primero que encontró en la mesa, que resultó ser un poco de pan, y se lo tiró a la cara. El rubio atrapó con su boca el trozo de pan al vuelo. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. Naruto decidió que tendía que escuchas ese hermoso sonido al menos una vez al día durante el resto de su vida.

Después de cenar fueron tranquilamente hacia la casa del Uchiha. Sasuke escuchaba como Naruto le relataba el duro entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo en el Monte Myobokuzan con un sapo llamado Fukasaku. Se había perdido muchas cosas por haberse ido, pero él seguía creyendo que ese había sido su destino.

-Y entonces conseguí quedarme quieto encima de aquella tabla, después de haberme caído miles de veces. – soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordarlo. – Después me resultaba tan fácil… Lo más difícil de aquello era comerme la comida que me preparaban – su cara se puso un poco verde y Sasuke sonrió – En serio, aquello no había quién se lo comiera.

Los dos chicos se sentían muy a gusto. Habían decidido olvidarse por unas horas de las misiones y el asunto de los ladrones, y así habían pasado una buena noche. Querían olvidarse de todo por una noche, ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por la misión.

-Yo no tengo ninguna anécdota que contarte, solo me preocupaba entrenar y hacerme más fuerte. Pero cuando acabe con mi hermano… Me sentí tan vacío al saber lo que había hecho.

Naruto lo miró, era extraño que él hablara de eso.

-Tu… No sabías la verdad. Eso era lo que Itachi había decidido.

-Lo sé. Además, pude hablar con él en la guerra. Lo revivieron con el Edo Tensei.

-Lo sé. Me encontré con él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Te encontraste con Itachi?

-Sí. Y no era la primera vez. Ya me había encontrado con él cuando… bueno, cuando vivía. Me habló sobre ti. Quería saber si yo sería capaz de matarte por el bien de Konoha. – Sasuke seguía mirándolo – Por supuesto, le dije que conseguirá traerte de vuelta sin matarte. Y lo conseguí, aunque volviste con un brazo de menos, igual que yo – levantó el brazo mientras lo decía y sonrió un poco, aún lo llevaba vendado.

Sasuke se miró la manga vacía.

-Oi, ¿Por qué no te quieres el implante?

-No lo sé, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que aún no lo puedo recuperar. No se explicarlo.

-Hm.

Sasuke estuvo un buen rato sin hablar.

-Perdona por hablar de él, de Itachi. – dijo el rubio con cuidado.

-No pasa nada, me interesa saberlo. ¿Cuántas veces hablaste con él?

-Esa vez, y después mediante el Edo Tensei. Esa vez estaba con Nagato, un antiguo alumno de Ero-sennin. Ellos no querían luchar pero la técnica los obligaba. Itachi logró liberarse de su control y le dije que intentara convencerte para no ir contra Konoha. Él me respondió que él no podía hacer eso, que el único capaz sería yo. Al final no sé quién te convenció, pero no fui yo. Aunque luego frustré tus planes de acabar con los kages.

-Mantuve una conversación con los cuatro Hokages anteriores. Por eso llegamos casi a la par a la guerra. Orochimaru les hizo el Edo Tensei para que yo hablara con ellos. – Naruto lo escuchaba con interés – Hashirama, el primero, me hizo cambiar de parecer. Volvió mi odio hacia los kages, en vez de hacia Konoha.

-Y ahí te hice cambiar yo.

El moreno lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí, me hiciste creer en ti.

* * *

.

.

Esto es todo por hoy. De verdad, de verdad que intentaré actualizar pronto. :P

.

Sasuke: Deiita, ¿qué es eso que dice mi hermano sobre un sobrino llamado Menma?

Deiita: Ah, hmm. Es que Itachi quiere sobrinos y Naruto parece que está entusiasmado con la idea.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? Pero los dos somos hombres

Deiita: Si, ¿y?

Sasuke: ¿Como que "y"? Que no hay manera de que un chico pueda quedarse embarazo.

Deiita: Si se puede. Ven conmigo, que te explico.

Sasuke: Está bien. Pero no le digas nada a ninguno de esos dos de que he venido a preguntarte. ¬.¬

Deiita: *sonrisa traviesa*

Sasuke: ¬.¬ Lo digo en serio. Sentirás el poder de mi ira.

Deiita: Si, si. Lo que tu digas Sasu-chan.

Sasuke: Te la estás jugando...

Deiita: Si me haces algo no te diré nada, no te queda más remedio que aguantarme.

Sasuke: Eres...

Deiita: ¬.¬

Sasuke: ...muy amable.

Deiita: Así me gusta. Ahora ven, que te explico cómo puedes hacer para que Naruto te embarace dándote duro contra el muro.

Sasuke: O\\\\\\\\\O Deiita...! *se tapa la nariz*

.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y gracias de verdad que me dejáis reviews, me animáis mucho. Arigatou! :)

Nos leemos :3


	8. Sueños

Holaa ^_^

Aquí os traigo la continuación de esa bonita conversación después de la cena de Naruto y Sasuke. Son tan monos /

.

Deiita: Sasuke. ¡Sasuke! *mira por todos lados buscando al señor Uchiha*

Sasuke…

Deiita: Sasu-chuan ~~ *ve el destello de un chidori* ¡Ahí estás! *lo arrastra fuera de su escondite*

Sasuke: ¡Suéltame!

Deiita: Vamos, no estés avergonzado. No le he dicho a nadie que querías saber cómo tener nenés.

Sasuke: ¿De verdad?

Deiita: De verdad. Solo lo sabe la gente que lee este fic.

Sasuke: Entonces no debe de saberlo nadie…

Deiita: ö Que malo.

Sasuke: ¿Eso es todo? ¿No te enfadas?

Deiita: No. Ven aquí. *lo agarra del brazo para que no escape y lo apapacha*

Sasuke: ¿Qué… qué demonios haces?

Deiita: Shhh, calla.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo que calla? Suéltame loca.

Deiita: Shhh, esto es mi venganza.

Sasuke: ¬.¬

Deiita: :3

Sasuke: Vale, pero para ya, ¿no?

Deiita: Ah, ¡hai!

Bueno, sobre este capítulo… me gustó bastante como quedó, solo espero que no me matéis :P (ya sabréis de lo que hablo). Nos leemos al final del capítulo. *se va a comprar un chubasquero para cuando le lluevan cosas del público*

.

.

* * *

El moreno lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí, me hiciste creer en ti.

El rubio notó como se sonrojaba levemente. Ese tipo de palabras no solían salir de la boca del moreno.

-Gracias Sasuke.

-Dobe, ¿por qué me das las gracias? Tendría que ser al revés, ¿no crees?

-Te doy las gracias por creer en mí. Por confiar en mí como lo estás haciendo, y por ser sincero conmigo. Sobre todo, te doy las gracias por estar de vuelta a mi lado.

-Tu… usuratonkachi. ¿Por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas? – le regañó Sasuke tapándose la cara con la mano.

-No seas tsundere, no tiene nada de vergonzoso.

-¿A quién llamas tsundere, idiota? – dijo mientras le pegaba un pequeño empujón con su hombro - Claro que es vergonzoso. Además, no deberías decirles esas cosas a otros hombres, podrían pensar mal.

-Esas cosas sólo te las digo a ti, teme. – le respondió el rubio devolviéndole el empujón - Y me da igual lo que piensen.

Caminaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Por qué solo eres así conmigo? – preguntó el Uchiha como si nada.

Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-N… no lo sé. – tosió un poco, intentando recomponerse.

*¿A qué ha venido eso?* pensó el rubio. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa. En vez de pensar en ello, contraatacó, intentando desviar la atención.

-¿Y tú por qué eres sincero conmigo y sólo confías en mí?

El moreno lo miró de reojo. *¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo, dobe?* Pero era Naruto, a veces no entendía las cosas más simples.

-No solo soy así contigo. – El rubio lo miró levantando las cejas – He hablado un par de veces con Kakashi. Con él, es con el único adulto con el que me siento mínimamente cómodo. - *y uno de los pocos que no me mira mal* pensó – Y contigo… - lo miró fijamente a los ojos – contigo soy así porque fuiste el único que siempre creyó en mí. Siempre estuviste ahí y estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí. Si alguien se merece mi confianza, ese eres tú Naruto.

-Sasuke. Eso… eso me hace muy feliz.

Naruto aún no había acabado de hablar, cuando se tiró al cuello de su compañero. La impulsividad del rubio tomó tan por sorpresa al moreno, que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo así los dos al suelo.

-¡Ite! Dobe, eso ha dolido. – dijo Sasuke intentando levantarse. Pero el rubio estaba encima suya, y seguía agarrado a su cuello.

-Naruto… quítate.

-No quiero.

-Quítate.

-No.

El moreno soltó un suspiro y volvió a intentar levantarse. Pero le era imposible. Naruto le permitió sentarse en el suelo, con el enfrente, agarrado de la misma manera a su cuello. Aquello era bastante incómodo, pero parecía que el rubio no tenía pensado soltarlo. Respiró hondo. Levantó el brazo para intentar apartarlo de él, cuando Naruto empezó a hablar en su cuello.

-Sasuke, yo… - respiró hondo – Yo te…

-Valla, valla – le interrumpió una voz.

Rápidamente, Naruto se soltó del moreno y se incorporó. Allí vio a Sai, mirándolos.

-¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo el Uzumaki como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke seguía sentado donde lo había dejado. *¿Qué era lo que iva a decir Naruto? ¿Por qué se había cayado de repente?* En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó la voz de alguien más.

-La pregunta es: ¿qué hacéis vosotros?

Sasuke se levantó y lo miró con cierta hostilidad.

-No te importa.

Naruto no presentía nada bueno. Tenía que acabar con aquel encuentro lo antes posible.

-Lo siento Sai, tenemos que irnos.

-No importa – respondió el chico. – Solo quería saber si estabas bien, desde que te fuiste del interrogatorio no te vi más.

-Ah sí, fui a aviar a Kakashi-sensei y luego me entretuve. Estamos bien, ttebayo.

-Mejor. Me voy, buena noches.

-Buenas noches Sai.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo el otro chico se iba. Sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, dejando al rubio atrás.

*Naruto, no te dejes llevar o dirás alguna tontería que te costará caro. Además, ¿qué ibas a decirle, baka?* se reprochó a sí mismo. Miró alrededor y se vio solo. Buscó con la mirada al moreno y lo vio unos metros más adelante, caminando hacia su casa.

-Espera, teba. – gritó mientras corría hacia él, poniéndose a su lado.

Llegaron a casa y enseguida prepararon la habitación para dormir. Estando ya metidos en cama, ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-Nee Sasuke, hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. – No oyó respuesta – Y perdona por tirarte al suelo, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes. – Se giró para mirarlo – Yo también me lo pasé bien, Naruto. Por cierto, ¿qué estabas diciendo antes de que apareciera Sai?

-No… no lo sé. Me he olvidado – soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se revolvía el pelo.

-Mentiroso – le reprochó el Uchiha tirándole un cojín a la cara.

-Es cierto – respondió Naruto lanzándole el cojín de vuelta.

-Usuratonkachi.

El moreno no se lo creía, pero no quería insistir. Una hora más tarde, Naruto seguía sin poder dormir. Miró hacia la otra cama y vio a Sasuke de espaldas a él. Se levantó y se acercó a su cama. Parecía una costumbre eso de acercarse el uno al otro por las noches. Se subió a la cama, que era bastante grande para una sola persona, y se recostó boca arriba. Sasuke no movió ni un pelo, asique Naruto se puso de lado hacia él. Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. A esa distancia, notaba el calor manar de su espalda, y notaba el sube y baja de las sábanas por su respiración. Empezó a adormilarse enseguida. Por pura rutina (conseguida a base de años durmiendo agarrado a su almohada) puso un brazo sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, arrimándose un poco más hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

El rubio pegó un brinco al escuchar la repentina voz en el silencio de la noche.

-Perdona, no podía dormir.

-¿Y eso es excusa para que te metas en mi cama?

-Ayer dormiste en mi futón, y dormí mejor que nunca en mi vida. Pensé que quizá contigo si podría dormir – bostezó notoriamente. - ¿Lo ves? Empiezo a tener sueño.

-Me da igual. Vuelve a tu cama.

-Venga Sasuke. No seas malo. Tienes una cama muy grande, no te molestaré, dattebayo.

-Vuelve a tu cama.

-Pues déjame tu almohada, le pondré ropa tuya y haré un muñeco de Sasuke para dormir con él. – dijo mientras tiraba de la almohada para hacerse con ella.

-Ni se te ocurra – le contestó el moreno, tirando del otro lado de la almohada. - ¿Sabes lo mal que suena eso, dobe?

-Quiero dormir contigo. Déjame, no te haré nada Sasuke.

Los dos recordaron como lo había tocado esa mañana, se sonrojaron levemente y soltaron la almohada. *Aunque no te prometo nada* pensó Naruto mirando el cuerpo del moreno.

-Está bien, pero no te acerques más de lo necesario. – accedió el moreno.

-¡Ok!

Sasuke estaba en un claro, sentado en la hierba verde, rodeado de tomates. *¿Qué lugar es este?* Se levantó, curioso. Investigó un poco por la zona y vio a una persona en una colina un poco más allá. Esa persona lo saludaba con una mano levantada. Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, esa persona le estaba intentado decir algo. Se acercó a paso rápido, intentado captar lo que decía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reconoció a Naruto, que empezó a correr hacia él. De un salto, el rubio se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo. Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo. Escuchó la voz del chico decir: "Sasuke, yo… yo te…" y su voz fue interrumpida por una fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. Naruto había desaparecido y el seguía en el suelo, aplastado por un tomate gigante.

Se despertó agotado. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan absurdo, pero había sido tan real. Aún se sentía aplastado. Intentó moverse y no pudo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio al rubio acostado encima suya.

-Naruto.

-…

-Naruto.

-Hmmmm

-Naruto, quítate de encima.

-Hm, tengo sueño – oyó como murmuraba.

-Puedes seguir durmiendo, solo quítate de encima.

-Sasuke ~

Naruto seguía encima suya, removiéndose. Sasuke no podía quitárselo de encima, estaba boca abajo, con el brazo apresado con el cuerpo, y Naruto pesaba demasiado en peso muerto.

-¡Naruto! – gritó.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué? – el rubio se despertó bruscamente. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando el origen del grito.

-Sal de encima.

Naruto miró debajo suya y vio un revoltijo de sábanas, y debajo de todo a Sasuke, medio aplastado. Se movió hacia un lado, dejándose caer. Se metió debajo de las sábanas y abrazó a Sasuke.

-Naruto.

-Hmmm.

Naruto se había vuelto a quedar dormido. El moreno suspiró, no merecía la pena. Un par de minutos después, volvía a estar dormido.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, solo. Se movió a ciegas intentando encontrar una salida. Vio un poco de luz y se acercó para ver de dónde provenía. Se encontró con unas rejas que le impedían el paso. Se quedó allí, mirando hacia afuera. Escuchaba voces.

A lo lejos, vio pasar a sus padres, a su hermano y a un Sasuke de unos 7 años. Intento llamarlos desesperadamente, pero su voz no salía. Su familia desapareció en la oscuridad y delante suya aparecieron los cuerpos de sus padres, muertos. Vio a Itachi detrás de ellos, con las manos manchadas de sangre y lágrimas recorriendo su cara. Se vio a sí mismo, caminando por el distrito Uchiha. Estaba tan vacío como lo está en el presente. Sasuke sintió una soledad inmensa, la misma que había sentido casi todos los días desde la muerte de todo su clan.

Sintió como el suelo cedía ante sus pies, y se vio caer en la oscuridad. Aterrizó en agua, oscura como el barro. Intentó nadar, salir a la superficie, encontrar luz en esa oscuridad.

Algo llamó su atención, y vio un punto de luz amarilla y radiante. Nadó hacia ella y apareció por detrás de la cascada del valle del fin. Vio a un Sasuke de 12 años luchando con un Naruto de 12 años también. No escuchaba la conversación, solo le llegaban fragmentos, que le dolían como estacas. "¿Qué vas a saber tú? Has estado solo desde el principio" se escuchó decir. "Fuiste uno de mis primeros lazos" escuchó a Naruto.

Algo empezó a tirar de él hacia atrás, de vuelta al agua, mientras se veía a si mismo caer de rodillas ante Naruto, quedando cara con cara. Intento avanzar hasta ellos, pero sintió como lo arrastraban con más fuerza hacia atrás, y volvió a caer mientras veía escenas de su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, cuando se enfrentó a él y cuando formó el equipo Hebi.

Calló en un suelo de piedra, donde se sentó intentando para el mareo que se abalanzaba contra él. Delante suya vio una pequeña luz roja. Desvió su mirada hacia ella y vio a su hermano Itachi. Vio cómo luchaba contra un Sasuke unos dos años menor que él. Lo vio toser sangre y lo vio morir después de decirle sus últimas palabras. Se vio a si mismo con manchas de sangre de su hermano en la cara y en las manos, mientras este estaba tirado en el suelo, inerte. Su luz se había apagado.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Acercó las rodillas a la cara, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. No quería ver más.

Volvió a caer, rodeado de imágenes que no quiso ver. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a escuchar voces. Escuchó a Obito contarle la verdad sobre Itachi, y escuchó a su hermano decirle que siempre lo querría. Su corazón dolía.

Aterrizó en el distrito Uchiha. Se levantó del suelo y caminó, intento llegar a su casa, pero acaba en un claro del bosque.

Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz provenía de Naruto, esa misma luz radiante. Estaba corriendo detrás de un Sasuke de 12 años, con el sello maldito medio activado, mientras este escapaba. Sasuke empezó a correr hacia Naruto, no quería que se llevara esa luz con él y volver a quedar a oscuras. Todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar y apareció en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Todo volvía a estar oscuro, pero alcanzó a verse a sí mismo, esperando la llegada de alguien.

Cuando llegó Naruto corriendo, una luz lo envolvía de nuevo. Escuchó como hablaba de que si no podía salvar a un compañero, no podía ser Hokage. Pensar en que interfirió de esa manera en el sueño de Naruto le dolió. Sus acciones también habían afectado a la vida de Naruto, no solo la suya o la de su hermano. Se agarró la ropa, intentando sentir algo que no fuera dolor.

Todo volvió a cambiar, y volvía a ver a Naruto con su luz, llegando para salvar a Sakura. Recordó que ella había ido ahí para intentar matarlo. Ahora aquello le dolió un poco, después de todo, ella había sido su compañera. Se acercó a Naruto, a la luz, intentando ver, pero todo era borroso. Recordó que ahí había estado prácticamente ciego, por lo que no tenía recuerdo visual de ello. Pero escuchó a Naruto decir que si tenía que morir, moriría con él.

Al volver a escucharlo, supo que lo decía totalmente en serio y aquello oprimió su pecho. Naruto no se merecía nada de lo que le había hecho ni dicho. Volvió a caer e intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía.

Volvió a caer en agua, nadó desesperadamente hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. No veía nada en esa oscuridad y empezaba a hundirse. Una mano brillante surgió del agua, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de él hacia arriba. Cogió aire, no aguantaba más. Vio a Naruto atacarle y se defendió, pero no atacó. Tropezó y aterrizó en el suelo de espaldas. Naruto corría hacia él y Sasuke cerró lo ojos, preparándose para el golpe, pero no sintió nada.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto tirado a su lado, brillando con esa luz amarilla. Las palabras salían solas de su boca, y escuchó a Naruto contestarle *Porque eres mi amigo* y su corazón se encogió. Sonrió y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Apartó la mirada del rubio y las lágrimas al fin rodaron por sus mejillas. Intentó irse de allí, pero no podía moverse.

* * *

.

.

Lo sé, soy mala por hacer a Sai interrumpir un momento tan importante, pero las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar *le llueven tomates y lechugas pochas*. Os prometo que el próximo capítulo habrá una recompensa por eso, lo juro.

Y el sueño de Sasuke… valla, tomates gigantes, ¿quién lo iva a decir? xD Me pareció buena idea poner un poco de humor antes de esa gran "pesadilla de recuerdos" de Sasuke, para hacer más ameno el capítulo.

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado *le estampan un tomate en la cara*… y a los que no… ¡lo siento! :P Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 3


	9. Naruto, gracias

Hola hola ^_^

.

Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra capi... *le tiran un bote de ramen* ¡Auch! Eso duele más que los tomates. T_T

.

Antes de que me lisiéis... ¡Sai! Ven aquí un momento.

Sai: ¿Qué quieres?

Deiita: Que le expliques a las hermosas personas que leen esta historia porque interrumpiste un momento tan bonito entre Naru y Sasu.

Sai: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo hice yo tal cosa?

Deiita: Cuando apareciste para preguntarle a Naruto si "estaba bien" porque no lo habías visto más desde el interrogatorio.

Sai: ¿Y que interrumpí?

Deiita: De verdad no tienes ninguna habilidad social...

Sai: ...

Deiita: ¿No te diste de cuenta de que estaba pasando algo?

Sai: Pues no. Solo vi a Naruto y fui donde estaba él. Le pregunté si estaba bien, y ya está. Leí en un libro que debes preocuparte por los sentimientos de tus amigos cuando están pasando por algo que no es normal en sus vidas. Supuse que esa era una de esas situaciones. Por lo del plan y todo eso...

Deiita: ¿Entonces no lo hiciste con mala intención?

Sai: Pero mala intención, ¿por qué? Me estoy perdiendo algo.

Deiita: Aish hijo, déjalo. Parece que no fue por fastidiar el momento ni nada de eso, chicas, podeis dejar de odiarlo.

Sai: ¿Quién me odia? ¿Y por qué?

Deiita: Vamos a una librería ahora mismo a mirar si algún libro sobre este tipo de cosas, ya que parece que es la única manera de que entiendas. *se lo lleva arrastrándolo*

.

Bueno, aquí os dejo la continuación. Personalmente, esta es, por el momento, mi parte favorita del fic :3

.

.

* * *

Naruto se despertó por los movimientos del moreno, y se preocupó al ver que su cara era una máscara de miedo y dolor. Intento despertarlo, pero no respondía.

*Sasuke* escuchó el moreno como lo llamaban, pero sonaba tan lejos… Vio como la luz se apagaba, miró hacia el lado y volvía a estar solo. Vio su brazo destrozado y la sangre de Naruto junto a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quiso gritar. *Sasuke*, volvió a oír. Abrió los ojos. Todo seguía oscuro. Quería parar aquello. Deseó que volviera a aparecer Naruto, que iluminara esa oscuridad. Volvió a intentar gritar, y esta vez su voz sí salió.

-¡NARUTO!

El rubio se asustó ante el grito ensordecedor.

-Sasuke – intentó tranquilizarlo tocándole el hombro – Sasuke, cálmate, estoy aquí.

El moreno giró la cabeza de golpe, y volvió a ver esa luz. Esos hermosos ojos azules mirándolo aterrado. A Naruto se le quebró el alma al verle la cara. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su pálida cara y tenía el pelo negro pegado a la frente por el sudor. Debía de haber tenido una pesadilla horrible.

-¡Na… Naruto! – Sasuke no pudo reprimir el impulso y lo abrazó.

Se aferró fuerte a su camiseta, queriendo calmar ese dolor de su corazón. Naruto lo apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo, acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda, mientras Sasuke seguía sollozando en su pecho. Naruto se sintió morir. No soportaba verlo así, a él, que era siempre tan frío e interiorizaba tanto sus sentimientos. Aunque siempre pudo ver a través de su coraza, no soportaba verlo así.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke, cálmate. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. No me voy a ir de tu lado.

El rubio continuó acariciando su espalda, intentando calmarlo.

-Lo siento. – susurró el moreno contra su ropa.

-No tienes que disculparte.

-No, sí tengo que disculparme. Siento haberte dejado solo, cuando tú siempre estuviste ahí. Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-Baka, eso es cosa del pasado. Nada de eso importa ahora.

Sasuke se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se separó de Naruto, sentándose sobre sus rodillas encima de la cama.

-Todo estaba tan oscuro… - se pasó la mano por la frente. – Reviví mis peores experiencias, mis malas decisiones, me sentí tan solo… Ha sido horrible.

Naruto no sabía que decir. Se limitó a sentarse de la misma manera enfrente del moreno y le pasó las manos por la cara, limpiándole los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban.

-No quiero verte llorar – dijo poniendo las manos sobre las mejillas del moreno – No importa lo solo que estuvieras, ya no lo estarás más. Yo siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado.

-Lo sé – Sasuke levantó su mano y la puso sobre la del rubio. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su calidez.

Naruto acercó su cara a la del moreno, apoyó su frente en la suya y cerró los ojos también.

-Perdona por despertarte tan tarde y hacer que te preocupes. – medio susurró el Uchiha.

Naruto notó como el aliento del moreno chocaba contra sus labios. Se sentía embriago en su aroma.

-Deja de disculparte, no te pega nada, ttebayo. – le reprochó el rubio.

Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada que llenó el silencio de la noche. Naruto entreabrió los ojos y vio una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-De verdad que deberías reírte más.

-Cállate.

-Ya vuelves a ser tu – sonrió aliviado – No me gusta verte así, prefiero que seas un bastardo como de costumbre.

-No me llames bastardo, usuratonkachi – le dijo con una voz seria, pero Naruto veía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Estás demasiado cerca – dijo Sasuke con la voz siendo apenas un susurro. Él también sentía el aliento de Naruto chocar contra sus labios.

-¿Acaso te molesta? – respondió el rubio sin moverse.

-¿No te molesta a ti?

-Ni lo más mínimo. – concluyó Naruto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaban realmente cerca. Ya no veía esa luz envolviendo al rubio, pero sabía que esa luz siempre brillaría en él. *Eres tan puro que brillas con luz propia. Me das cierta envidia.* pensó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué dices? Tú también brillas, yo siempre he perseguido tu luz, siempre yendo detrás de ti.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al comprender que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué yo brillo? A mí solo me rodea oscuridad.

-No. La realidad es que no dejas que nadie vea esa luz, la escondes detrás de tus malas palabras y tu hosca actitud, pero yo siempre he podido verla. Porque te entiendo, sé cómo te sientes y eso me permite ver a través de la fachada que te autoimpones. – dijo Naruto sin moverse - Siempre has brillado tanto que me deslumbrabas. Todo el mundo veía en ti un descendiente de un clan poderoso, un chico guapo, un genio ninja. Yo veía tu luz. – dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento hablaba su corazón – Cuando te fuiste, temí no volver a ver otra vez esa luz, que la oscuridad la engullera. Entrené muy duro para poder ir en busca de esa luz, esa luz que me sacó de mi propia oscuridad incluso antes de que yo lo supiera. En esos tres años que estuve buscándote, cada vez que te veía esa luz era más y más débil, y mi vida se iva a apagando junto a ella… - cada vez hablaba más y más bajo, hasta susurrar – Pero ahora estás aquí, brillando justo enfrente de mis ojos.

-Naruto – dijo Sasuke quitando la mano de encima de la del rubio para ponerla en su mejilla, justo encima de sus marcas zorrunas. Naruto abrió los ojos ante el contacto, se separó un poco para verlo mejor, y los dos se miraron a los ojos intensamente. – Gracias.

Sasuke lo miraba con unos ojos que lo expresaban todo. Naruto notó algo moverse en su interior y su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. Deslizó una mano por detrás de la cabeza del moreno, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Avanzó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, hasta chocar sus labios contra los del moreno, que eran suaves, blandos y cálidos. Mucho más de lo que nunca había pensado que pudieran ser. Agarró el labio inferior del moreno entre los suyos mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sasuke se sorprendió por el contacto. Los labios de Naruto eran un poco duros, pero increíblemente suaves. Cuando vio como cerraba los ojos, los suyos se cerraron por impulso. Respondió al beso agarrando el labio superior del rubio entre los suyos. Se besaron dulce y tiernamente, pero con un punto de desesperación. Los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en minutos, pero ninguno quería interrumpir aquel contacto mágico. Las manos de Naruto recorrían el pelo del moreno, mientras la mano de Sasuke descansa en la nuca del rubio. Cuando se separaron, volvieron a juntar sus frentes, con la respiración un poco agitada, mezclándose sus alientos.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ¿acaso había algo que pudieran decir? Solo se quedaron así, juntos, respirando el mismo aire. Unos minutos después, Naruto noto como la respiración de Sasuke cambiaba. Se había dormido.

-Sasuke… - susurró Naruto – Siempre te he querido, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Delicadamente lo colocó en la cama y le acarició la cara, dejando fluir todos sus sentimientos. Acarició sus pálidas mejillas, apartó los mechones de su flequillo acariciando su sedoso pelo, pasó los dedos delicadamente por encima de sus ojos, recordando cómo lo había mirado unos minutos antes. Deslizó sus dedos por su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios. Los recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, despacio, muy despacio. Depositó un pequeño beso en ellos.

-Siempre – volvió a susurrar.

Lo tapó bien con las sábanas y se tumbó a su lado.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar – susurró Naruto, pasando los dedos por sus propios labios. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no fuera un sueño, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de él, haciéndolo dormir profundamente.

Sasuke se despertó con una luz potente haciendo doler sus ojos. Ya era de día. Se revolvió bajo las sábanas, hasta chocar contra algo. Se giró y vio a Naruto. Su mente por fin despertó y reaccionó.

-Naruto, despierta.

-Cinco minutos más – le gruñó el rubio.

-Naruto, la misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? – dijo incorporándose.

-Idiota, tenemos que trazar el plan para la misión, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Ya es de día?

-¿No lo ves? – respondió haciendo aspavientos con el brazo haciendo notar que tanta luz era por algo. – Vamos.

Rápidamente se cambiaron y cogieron lo primero que encontraron en la cocina, desayunando de camino al despacho del Hokage.

-El objetivo es una caja negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la tapa. Iréis al país…

Los dos chicos entraron interrumpiendo a Shikamaru, que cumplía con las funciones de estratega de su difunto padre. Había tres ambu junto al chico, y también estaba Sai, en representación de Raíz.

-Menudas horas, chicos. – les reprochó Kakashi.

Sasuke recordó la pesadilla que había tenido y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Una mala noche.

Nadie fue consciente de la cara de angustia que puso Naruto ante esas palabras.

-Continúa Shikamaru-kun – dijo Kakashi volviendo a centrar su atención en los papeles de la mesa enfrente de ellos.

-Como iva diciendo, iréis al país de los campos de arroz, ya que es el sitio más probable para que se encuentre su guarida. Allí tenia Orochimaru asentada su pequeña "aldea", pero según informes de hace unos años, esa guarida está derruida. – todos escuchaban con interés. – De ahí iréis alejándoos, cualquier montaña o colina grande podría tener una cueva. Os acompañarán varios integrantes del clan Hyuga por su habilidad, ellos podrían encontrar la guarida más fácilmente en caso de ser subterránea. También irán del clan Inuzuka y Aburame, por sus habilidades de rastreo. Además que contaréis con el apoyo de Yamanaka Ino desde el edificio de inteligencia, para que os podáis comunicar entre vosotros sin necesidad de preocuparse por el radio de frecuencia de los transmisores. Uno de vosotros llevará un pequeño transmisor, y con ello podréis comunicaros entre vosotros pasando la información a través de ella. – todos asintieron.

Como sabéis, el último integrante del clan Uchiha, aquí presente, también irá. Su sharingan y rinnegan pueden ser de mucha utilidad, además de sus técnicas. También irá Uzumaki Naruto, que además de ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi y tener útiles jutsus, ha aprendido las técnicas de sellado de su clan, que pueden ser útiles en caso de revividos con la técnica Edo Tensei. Haruno Sakura os apoyará con su equipo médico, compuesto por dos médicos además de ella. Cada uno acompañará a cada grupo, asique os dividiréis en tres grupos, compuestos por dos ambu, un médico y un integrante de los tres clanes antes mencionados: Hyuga, Inuzuka y Aburame. Los de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha irán en el equipo principal por sus habilidades. El resto de los detalles, los tenéis en esos pergaminos que tenéis ahí, donde hay un mapa del país y sus alrededores también. Coged uno por grupo. Eso es todo.

-Sasuke, ¿algo más que debamos saber sobre el objeto a recuperar? – preguntó el Hokage.

-No. Como te dije, solo hay una manera fiable de abrirla, pero por lo demás es una simple caja.

El Hokage asintió y miró a Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿recuerdas la localización de la guarida?

-Sí, pero ya sabes que se destruyó cuando fuimos Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan y yo.

-Lo sé, pero es probable que la hayan reconstruido. Recuerda que en el interrogatorio se comentó que la persona detrás de esto busca venganza contra Orochimaru, es probable que también quiera arrebatarle su "aldea".

-Puede ser.

-Bien, saldréis en una hora – Kakashi se sentó en su silla, mirando a todos los presentes. – Coged todo lo necesario incluyendo armas y víveres. Llevad suficiente, no sabéis cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera. Si en una semana no encontráis nada, volved. Si encontráis algo, avisad a los otros grupos, no seáis imprudentes, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos asique estad siempre alerta.

Todos asintieron y salieron del despacho para prepararse para la misión. Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron un momento allí, esperando para hablar con el Hokage.

-Kakashi, ¿qué hacen lo de ambu aquí? – le preguntó el Uchiha.

-No os preocupéis. Me encargué personalmente de escoger a los que conozco, sé que son de confianza.

-Esperemos que sea así – respondió el rubio.

Los chicos salieron juntos del edificio.

-Naruto, nos vemos en una hora en el punto de encuentro.

-Vale. Nos vemos.

Cada uno se fue por su lado.

.

.

* * *

*le lanzan flores* Vale, así mejor, ¿no? xD

A ver cómo actúan estos dos cuando estén a solas...

.

Itachi: Que monos :3

Deiita: ¿A que si, Itachi-san?

Itachi: Si, pero... ¿y mis sobrinos?

Deiita: Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién te lo quite, ¿verdad?

Itachi: :3

Deiita: Pero... ¿No sería mejor que tengas sobrinos en un mundo donde tu estés vivo?

Itachi: :O ¿Podrías hacer eso?

Deiita: Por supuesto \\(^_^)/

.

Sai: Oye Naruto, ¿interrumpí algo cuando aparecí para hablarte?

Naruto: ¿Qué? Oh, si, no. ¿Qué? Si, no... no te preocupes por eso.

Sai: Está bien.

.

Naruto: Maldita sea, Deiita, ¿qué le andas diciendo a Sai?

Deiita: Solo le pregunté por qué te interrumpió, hay gente que está molesta por ello.

Naruto: ¿Y por qué iva a haber gente molesta por eso?

Deiita: Porque el mundo quiere que tu y Sasu-chan estéis juntos. Es vuestro destino.

Naruto: T_T Lo sé ~

Deiita: No llores hombre, nada ni nadie podrá interponerse entre vosotros.

Naruto: Pero hay un tal Pierrot y una tal Shounen Jump que parece que si se quieren...

Deiita: Shhh. Ni caso. Eso es todo fanservice.

.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, intentaré teneros la continuación dentro de poco. Sé que este es un poquito más corto que los demás, pero es que mi pobre cabeza no da para más xP

.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por tomaros en tiempo de leerlo. Besos, nos leemos 3


	10. La misión comienza

Hola ^_^

Sé que queréis aporrearme por tardar tanto... pero la inspiración se fue y no sé si volverá. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces reescribí este capitulo. Espero que os guste, de verdad.

.

Naruto: Nos estas abandonando.

Deiita: T_T No es verdad, solo que... quiero que todo salga bien, que seáis felices, pero sois difíciles de tratar... y bueno... yo...

Sasuke: No pongas escusas. Tómate esto más en serio, mujer.

Deiita: En serio que lo hago, en serio, en serio. Yo os quiero mucho.

Sai: A algunos más que a otros.

Deiita: Pues si, la verdad.

Sai: Reconocerlo es muy noble de tu parte... creo.

Deiita: Sí. Sai, vete a leer los libros que te compré para aprender a no interrumpir cosas importante, ¿si? No quiero que me lancen tomates de nuevo.

Sasuke: ¿Tomates? ¿Dónde?

.

.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a casa, y ya tenía las cosas medio preparadas para la misión. Estaba decidido a ir en busca de la pertenencia de su hermano, solo había esperado a que se iniciara una misión, sino el mismo iría por su cuenta. Se preparó un desayuno en condiciones y recogió la habitación, dejándolo todo impecable, como siempre. Al hacer su cama, recordó los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

¿Había sido real? Debía serlo. Recordaba cada detalle, cada contacto a la perfección. *Ese… dobe* pensó. Aquello no era algo normal entre amigos.

*¿Naruto siente algo por mí? Bueno, él me beso… pero yo le correspondí al beso… Bueno, eso fue solo porque me sentía dolido y él estaba ahí… ¿O no? Tampoco es que me haya disgustado... ¿En qué rayos piensas? Es un hombre, un HOMBRE. Mi mejor amigo… Aún que… No, NO. Eso no puede volver a pasar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Actúo cómo si no me acordara de nada? Eso es de cobardes, aunque Naruto es mi único amigo, no quiero perderlo. Oh, rayos* Se alborotó el pelo, nunca le había pasado nada parecido. ¿Qué debería hacer en un caso así? Al pensar en Naruto, volvió a sentir la casa vacía. Recogió la mochila y partió hacia la casa del rubio. *Tenemos que hablar y arreglar esto YA* pensó decidido mientras se encaminaba a su destino.

Naruto llegó a casa y se preparó un poco de ramen, no había desayunado bien y necesitaba fuerzas para la misión. Recogió un poco de ropa, comida adecuada, agua y armas. Se colocó el porta-kunais en el muslo y se apretó la cinta sobre la frente. Ya estaba listo y le sobraba tiempo. Se tumbó en su cama a descansar un poco antes de partir hacia el punto de encuentro. Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Pasó sus dedos por los labios, recordando el tacto de los labios de Sasuke. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, había sido demasiado real. *¿Cómo actuaré ahora al estar frente a él? Seguro que ya no quiere ni verme.* pensó atormentado. *Joder Naruto, te dije que no hicieras nada imprudente o podrías arruinar nuestra amistad, ¿tan difícil es no meter la pata?* se reprochó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces?

Naruto se sobresaltó. Se levantó de la cama y vio al moreno sentado en la ventana. *Se estaba tocando los labios… Joder, ¡lo sabe! Digo… ¡lo recuerda!* Sasuke intentó mantener la compostura, por dios, él no era así.

-Solo descansaba – mintió. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza en sus ojos. *Viene a matarme por haberlo besado. La has hecho buena, Naruto. No estás cómo para enfrentarte a él de nuevo. Me va a matar... Me va a matar bien muerto* pensaba Naruto con el estómago encogido.

-Ya tenía las cosas medio preparadas y estaba listo demasiado pronto. – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro.

Sasuke se quitó los zapatos y saltó al suelo. Dejó los zapatos en una esquina, junto su mochila. Naruto seguía mirándolo fijamente, atento a sus movimientos. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Sasuke se giró y se sentó en la cama también, al lado de Naruto.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunto nervioso el rubio.

-No. Desayuné bien antes de venir.

-Genial.

-¿Tú has desayunado bien?

-Sí. Me preparé un poco de ramen. – dijo sonriendo.

-He dicho "bien". – el moreno hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Para mí el ramen está "bien". – contesto el rubio, diciendo con burla la última palabra.

El moreno soltó un suspiro.

*¿Qué clase de conversación es esta?* pensaron los dos. El ambiente estaba extraño entre ellos. *¿Lo recordará?* pensaron los dos mirándose el uno al otro de reojo.

-¿Al final conseguiste dormir? – preguntó Sasuke queriendo rodear el tema del beso.

-Hm. Sí, te dije que contigo sí podría. – contesto Naruto jugueteando con un hilillo suelto de la sábana. - ¿Y tú dormiste bien? Antes dijiste que habías pasado una mala noche.

-Sí. Tuve una pesadilla – respondió el moreno mirando a Naruto, atento a sus reacciones *¿Se acordará o no?* pensó dudando si hablar sobre ello o no.

-Oh. ¿Y estás bien? - *Por favor, que no recuerde nada. No quiero oírle decir que fue un error, no puedo oírlo* pensó el rubio rezando en su interior.

-Hm. - *Parece que no recuerda. Mejor para mí.* pensó triunfante el Uchiha, se había librado de tener una conversación vergonzosa.

-Me alegro – dijo Naruto sonriéndole. *No me ha mencionado nada. ¿No se acordará de eso? Después de todo, estaba muy afectado y se quedó dormido poco después. Eso es, seguro que no recuerda nada de nada, ttebayo*.

-Ya casi es hora, deberíamos irnos. – puntualizó el Uchiha.

-Sí.

Cada uno recogió su mochila, se calzaron y partieron hacia el punto de encuentro.

Cuando estuvieron todos, empezaron a componer los tres grupos, fijándose en las habilidades y en la capacidad de trabajo en equipo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el grupo principal junto a sus antiguos compañeros.

Del clan Hyuga los acompañaba Hinata, que había madurado mucho desde la guerra. La pérdida de su primo le hizo tomarse más en serio las responsabilidades del clan y trabajaba codo con codo con su hermana pequeña para liberar las barreras del clan.

Del clan Inuzuka estaba Kiba, que seguía igual de revoltoso que siempre, subido encima de Akamaru. Últimamente Kiba entrenaba mucho, fanfarroneando de llegar a ser Hokage antes que Naruto. Su rivalidad aumentaba, pero siempre serían compañeros.

Del clan Aburame los acompañaba Shino, que seguía llevando las mismas ropas tapando casi todo su cuerpo, y seguía quejándose de que nadie le hacía el suficiente caso.

Del equipo médico estaba Sakura, que rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Las cosas estaban bien entre ellos tres.

Además, los acompañaban dos integrantes de ambu y uno de raíz, Sai. Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerle mala cara. Los otros ambu se presentaron.

-Podéis llamarme Hikari – dijo uno de ellos. Por su nombre y su voz, era una mujer.

-Yo soy Ryu. Yo soy el capitán de la misión, y también el capitán de este grupo. Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos..

Los otros chicos se presentaron también ante ellos, aunque no era necesario en el caso del Uchiha y el Uzumaki. Eran bien conocidos.

-Bien, pues ya estamos todos. Vamos a por esta misión, dattebayo. – dijo Naruto con toda su efusividad.

Sasuke lo miró y sonrió un poco. Sakura vio esa sonrisa y se quedó muda. Empezaron a correr por el bosque, camino al país de los campos de arroz. Sakura se acercó a Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿ha pasado algo con Sasuke?

-No sé. ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo un poco nervioso. *Cálmate, es imposible que sepa lo que pasó*

-Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, ni a ti tampoco. Ya sabes que ahora tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital… Pero lo noto un poco diferente. Menos… hosco. Lo he visto sonreír.

-Hm, sí, no lo sé. Ha estado haciéndolo un poco últimamente.

-¿Por qué será?

Naruto la miró a los ojos.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo. Quisiera saberlo para poder hacerlo reír más.

-Siempre estarás igual, Naruto. A ver cuando os dais cuenta de una vez…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Naruto, pero la chica ya no estaba allí.

Hicieron un par de paradas para descansar y comer. Todos estaban un poco nerviosos, aquella misión era importante. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, buscaron un lugar para dormir. Establecieron turnos para hacer guardia, Naruto tuvo el primer turno. Se subió a un árbol y se recostó contra el tronco. Media hora más tarde, ya estaba desquiciado por estar ahí sin hacer nada. Escuchó un ruido y se puso alerta. Una sombra apareció enfrente de él.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir.

El moreno se sentó en la rama, dejando colgar sus piernas. Naruto se movió y se sentó a su lado.

-No soy capaz. Me siento nervioso.

-Oh, el gran Sasuke-san nervioso. Es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Sasuke lo miró con una mirada terrible.

-Hablo en serio Naruto.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo estoy. Creo que todos estamos igual. Pero deberías intentar dormir.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-¿Crees que será cierto? – el rubio lo miró, sin entender – Me refiero a lo del supuesto plan.

-A mí sí me lo pareció. Por eso es tan importante. Pero somos muchos y con técnicas muy diferentes. Trabajando juntos podemos derrotar a cualquiera.

-Tienes razón.

El silencio flotó durante unos minutos entre ellos, pero era un silencio ameno y agradable. Naruto levantó la vista al cielo. Estaba de un azul muy oscuro, sin llegar a ser negro. Las estrellas se amontonaban, como si quisieran estar todas juntas. Al rubio le pareció hermoso. Iba a decirle a Sasuke que mirara, cuando notó un golpe en el hombro. Sasuke se había quedado dormido contra él. Naruto sonrió. Se alejó un poco de él, agarrándole la cabeza, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dejó su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Apartó el pelo de su cara cariñosamente. No se podía creer que su relación hubiera cambiado tanto. Unos minutos antes de que su turno acabara, cargó a Sasuke y bajó del árbol. Lo acostó cuidadosamente al lado de sus cosas y lo tapó con una manta. Se fue a despertar a Hikari, que era la siguiente para la vigilancia. Se tumbó al lado de Sasuke, aunque a una distancia prudente, tapándose también con una manta. Lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de dormirse fue ese pálido y hermoso rostro. Por la mañana, emprendieron de nuevo el viaje. Aun les quedaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a la antigua guarida de Orochimaru.

-Ayer me quedé dormido en el árbol, ¿no? – pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí. Me parece increíble que no pudieras dormir en el suelo y te quedaras dormido en un sitio así.

-Cállate.

-No me mandes callar, teme.

-¿Qué hiciste conmigo?

-Que… ¿A qué te refieres idiota? No te hice nada. – Naruto enrojeció levemente.

-N… no me refiero a eso dobe.

-Yo… te cargué y te bajé. Te puse junto tus cosas y te tapé un poco. Nada más.

-Hm.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y Naruto pudo leer un gracias escondido en los ojos del moreno. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso?

Continuaron con su viaje, pensando en lo que podrían encontrar, en qué harían si encontraban al culpable, repasando las estrategias y las formaciones… Nadie quería meter la pata en una misión de ese calibre.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que la antigua guarida de Orochimaru, estaba destruida. Más bien, seguía destruida. No la habían reconstruido en absoluto. La entrada estaba bloqueada. Hinata usó su byakugan.

-Hay otra entrada en esa dirección – Anunció a sus demás compañeros.

Todos fueron hasta donde señalaba Hinata, y vieron que aquella entrada era reciente. Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Alguien había hecho aquello para entrar, y era probable que aún siguiera dentro. Hinata seguía usando el byakugan, investigando todo lo posible de aquella guarida desde fuera. Mientras, Shino había mandado unos cuantos bichos en busca de algún chakra. Akamaru y Kiba empezaron a captar un olor desconocido.

-Ahí vienen – gritó Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿cuántos son? – gritó Naruto.

-Tres.

-No durarán ni medio minuto. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

De esa entrada improvisada salieron varias bombas de humo. Sin duda esos ninjas sabían que había gente fuera esperándolos. Hinata gritó la posición de cada uno, solo habían salido dos y se esforzaban por escapar. Naruto y Sasuke rápidamente salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, persiguiendo uno a cada uno.

Mientras, Akamaru y Kiba se acercaban cuidadosamente a la entrada, esperando por el tercero. El humo no impendía que lo pudieran oler. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de la entrada. No querían lanzar un ataque allí, podrían destruir esa entrada, asique solo esperaron a que el ninja se viera acorralado y saliera.

-Ahí sale, Kiba. Va andando por el techo.

-Déjamelo a mí. – gritó sonriente el Inuzuka mientras veía una pequeña sombra caminando por el techo, tan como había dicho Hinata. Kiba podía percibir perfectamente el chakra que emanaba para poder repeler a la gravedad, aquel ninja no era muy listo.

-Espera, son dos. Probablemente sea un kage bunshin.

Sai se acercó, prestando refuerzo a Kiba, mientras Hikari y Ryu hablaban con el resto de los grupos, informándoles de la situación.

* * *

.

.

Oh, dios. Sasuke. El legendario vengador Uchiha Sasuke-sama, al que todos temían y adoraban al mismo tiempo, ahora se siente confuso, nervioso, enamora... Ouch!

Sasuke: Cállate

Deiita: No era necesario pegarme, ¿sabes?

Sasuke: Sí, si era necesario. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Primero escarbas en mi pasado, abres viejas heridas y ahora... ¿ahora me pones como un tonto confuso y nervioso? Yo sé muy bien lo que haría.

Deiita: Deleita mis oídos con tus bellas palabras.

Sasuke: ¬_¬ *carraspea* La misión: muy fácil. Atrapar al culpable y matarlo. Fin. No hay más complicaciones. Soy totalmente capaz de matar a cualquiera que se me ponga delante, por muy fuerte que sea.

Deiita: Ahá. Continúa.

Sasuke: Y sobre lo de Naruto... Si él me besara yo...

Deiita: Espera, espera, esta me la sé. *voz de hombre modo: on* Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Si Naruto me besara yo... me entregaría entero a sus encantos. Le ofrecería mi cuerpo sin ningún reparo porque Naruto es mi seme, aunque yo soy el que manda...Ouch!

Naruto: Oh ~ Que bien suena eso…

Sasuke: O\\\\\\\O Yo... yo... yo jamás diría algo como eso.

Deiita: Solo porque tu estúpido orgullo no te deja, a mí no me engañas ;)

.

Bueno gente linda, espero que os haya gustado, si no, lo siento. Como he dicho, escribí este capítulo muchas veces y aún así sigue sin gustarme del todo.

Pretendo dejaros sufriendo un poco más hasta que estos dos se junten, pero probablemente estemos ya por la mitad de este fic.

No prometo nada, pero intentaré actualizar pronto. (Sé que es lo que digo siempre, pero os aseguro que lo intento).

Nos leemos 3


	11. Problemas

Hola, he vuelto!

La verdad es que he dejado esta página de lado porque mi historia recibió mas aceptación en otra y me motivaron más a seguir que aquí, pero tampoco me parece justo para la gente que me sigue desde esta página, por lo que voy a ponerme al día aquí también. Subiré todos los capítulos seguidos hasta lo que tengo.

Gracias a Dakota Boticcelli por el apoyo :')

Nos vemos ^_^

* * *

-Espera, son dos. – informó Hinata mirando hacia la cueva con su byakugan activado – Probablemente sea un kage bunshin.

Sai se acercó, prestando refuerzo a Kiba, mientras Hikari y Ryu hablaban con el resto de los grupos a través del transmisor, informándoles de la situación. Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron, no atacarían hasta estar seguros de no dañar la entrada a la cueva. El ninja salió detrás de su kage bunshin y se situó en lo más alto de la cueva, la nube de humo aún impedía la visibilidad. Para Kiba y su fiel compañero perruno eso no suponía ningún problema, pero Sai se encontraba a ciegas. El ninja había dejado de emitir chakra, y había ocultado su presencia. Lo único que les quedaba era el olfato del Inuzuka y su perro. Kiba agarró a Sai, subiéndolo encima de Akamaru, que saltó para situarse en lo alto de la cueva. Aquella persona intentaba huir, usando a su clon para distraerlos, pero ellos no se lo permitirían. Sai obtuvo de boca de Kiba el punto exacto donde se encontraba el cuerpo verdadero, saltó al suelo y dibujó dos tigres tan rápido como pudo. Los dirigió hacia la situación antes mencionada por su compañero, sirviendo de distracción. Kiba ocultó su presencia y se acercó sigilosamente, aún montado sobre el gran perro de pelaje blanco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó la técnica de Sai y presenció como el ninja cambiaba el sentido de su huida hacia donde ellos dos se encontraban.

-Es el momento, Akamaru. – susurró dándole una leve caricia en el lomo a su compañero. – ¡Gatsuga!

El hombre recibió el ataque de lleno, a la vez que su clon se deshacía en una nube de humo que se mezcló que el humo que ya flotaba en el aire. Kiba sonrió feliz de haberlo vencido de un solo golpe. Había mejorado mucho esa técnica, había obtenido una puntería y una precisión que ni se hubiera imaginado a sus 12 años. Era lo que tenía entrenar a diario para intentar derrocar a Naruto para ser el próximo Hokage. Pero había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. El ninja se levantó apresuradamente y volvió a intentar escapar, era más resistente de lo que habían pensado. Kiba lanzó más ataques, y gracias al viento generado por ello, el humo se disipó del todo, dejando total visibilidad para el resto del grupo. Ahora, pudiendo ver, aquel shinobi era realmente ágil y esquivó todos los ataques que le lanzaron, pero eran demasiados para él. Poco después lo tuvieron sometido, atado a un árbol e inundado en preguntas.

Naruto corría detrás de uno de los primeros shinobis que salieron de aquella cueva. Llevaba la misma vestimenta que todos aquellos que habían capturado. Debía ser otro subordinado del maldito que había planeado todo aquello, fuera lo que fuera. Naruto veía como la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Era demasiado rápido. Entró en modo kyubi y la distancia se hizo más pequeña. Consiguió ver que aquel hombre llevaba algo en las manos, una pequeña caja blanca. Definitivamente, habían ido a buscar algo y lo habían encontrado. El rubio arrugó la cara y apresuró más el paso. Pero entonces vio como el ninja lo miraba por encima del hombro y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, vio como le dedicaba una sonrisa. Los pelos de la nuca del rubio se erizaron. Su objetivo movió las manos con una rapidez pasmosa, que nada tenía que envidiar a la su antiguo sensei, formando unos sellos tras de otros. Naruto se preparó para el jutsu que le lanzara, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. Pero el ninja se dio la vuelta y continuó corriendo como si nada. El chico levantó una ceja *¿Qué ha pasado? No ha hecho nada*. La distancia entre ellos volvió a aumentar, más rápido esta vez. Era imposible que fuera tan rápido. La diferencia era tan grande que pronto lo perdió de vista. Naruto seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que no pudiera alcanzarlo, cuando vio que era él el que iba cada vez más despacio. Su cuerpo se paró por completo en una rama y no fue capaz de moverse más. Pasó más de diez minutos en esa rama, con todo el cuerpo tieso y rígido como un árbol. Fue recuperando la movilidad muy poco a poco y, como pudo, volvió junto al resto del grupo.

Uno de esos canallas estaba atado a un árbol, y Sasuke llegaba en ese momento con el otro. Parecía que él era el único que había fracasado.

-Naruto-kun – lo llamó Hinata – Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte.

-Lo siento, no lo conseguí.

-¿Cómo es posible que se le escapara un enemigo al gran héroe de Konoha? – se burló Kiba acercándose a el – Yo atrapé a ese. Parece que estoy más capacitado que tú para ser Hokage – concluyó alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Urusai, ttebayo! Yo seré el Hokage, yo y nadie más que yo.

-Vamos chicos, no es momento para esto – les regañó Sakura después de un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó Naruto? – el Uchiha dejó a su prisionero inconsciente con Hikari para que lo atara también.

-No lo sé. Estaba corriendo detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta y formó unos cuantos sellos con sus manos. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero luego mi cuerpo fue reduciendo la velocidad, hasta que me quedé quieto y no pude moverme. – todos lo miraban extrañados, no era un jutsu que hubieran visto antes.

-Como veis, tenemos que tener cuidado. Ser precavidos. – todos asintieron ante las palabras de Ryu.

-Ahora debemos intentar sonsacarles algo de información a estos dos – dijo Sasuke mirando a los ninjas inconscientes.

Se agacho delante de uno de ellos y lo abofeteo hasta que este empezó a abrir los ojos. En cuanto los tuvo abiertos del todo y miró al Uchiha, este usó su sharingan. El sujeto hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta y se derrumbó.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Shino, apareciendo de la nada.

-Nada – el moreno se levantó, con expresión de duda en la cara – Cuando mi sharingan empezó a actuar, se desmayó.

Sakura se acercó y examinó al hombre.

-Está muerto – concluyó.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron a la ve Kiba y Naruto.

-No puede ser – medio susurró Hinata.

-Interesante – mencionó Sai.

-Quizás tienen alguna especie de jutsu implantado que les hace reaccionar a técnicas oculares. Definitivamente, estos ninjas no son como los otros. – habló Hikari con los ojos puestos en el otro shinobi inconsciente.

-Uchiha-kun, no uses el sharingan en el otro, solo por si acaso. – Kyu miró al mencionado, y este asintió.

Los ambu usaron la tortura convencional en un lugar apartado del bosque, para intentar sonsacarle algo de información al que quedaba. Mientras el resto investigaba el terreno alrededor de la cueva, llegaron los otros dos grupos. Enseguida les contaron la situación, mientras Sasuke y Naruto entraban en la cueva.

-¿Estuviste algún vez aquí? – preguntó el rubio.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes que podrían haber venido a buscar?

-No. No creo que hubiera nada valioso en esta antigua guarida, sino ya no estaría aquí, Orochimaru lo hubiera venido a recuperar.

-Tiene sentido, teba. Pero entonces, ¿por qué?

-No lo sé.

Recorrieron la cueva sin encontrar nada, la mitad estaba destruida, la otra mitad, vacía.

Llegaron a una sala con aspecto de laboratorio. Solo había unos cuantos frascos con líquidos de procedencia dudosa y unos cuantos papeles sin nada de información relevante. Encontraron un par de urnas rotas y los armarios revueltos.

-Parece que Orochimaru si tenía algo que ellos querían. Mira como está esto.

-Sí, pero no sé lo que era. No estuve nunca en este cuarto, evitaba sus repugnantes laboratorios a toda costa. Ese hombre me enfermaba.

Naruto lo miró. A pesar de lo que decía, él había estado mucho tiempo con ese hombre, buscando el poder para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-Nunca te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué insinúas dobe? – Sasuke lo miró con una leve mueca de asco.

-No me refiero a ese, idiota. El experimentaba con gente, con niños… Nunca te hizo nada a ti, ¿verdad? – Naruto lo miraba con furia brillando tras sus ojos.

-Claro que no. ¿Piensas que me dejaría hacer algo por ese hombre?

Esa ira se apagó y Naruto apartó la mirada. No sabía que haría si llegara a decirle que sí. Pensar en que alguien experimentara con su amigo le hacía hervir la sangre. Salieron de la cueva y se encontraron con el resto. Intercambiaron información. El entorno no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, la cueva estaba destruida y no habían visto nada importante ni valioso allí.

El ninja que quedaba vivo no había dicho nada, sólo se había reído con una mezcla de burla y repugnancia al preguntarle si trabajaban para Orochimaru. Eso les hizo creer que era realmente cierto que no tenían nada que ver con el sannin.

Mandaron un informe con la información a Konoha, mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

-Hm, sí.

El moreno pudo ver rabia en esos ojos azules. Conocía bien a Naruto y sabía que estaría enfadado consigo mismo por no haber cogido a ese ninja.

-No te preocupes. Lo atraparemos tarde o temprano.

Naruto apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Era el único que había fallado, se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. Sasuke no era muy diestro a dar ánimo a los demás, pero no quería ver a Naruto de esa manera.

-Vamos, no podías saber que te lanzaría ese tipo de jutsu.

-Lo sé Sasuke, lo sé. Pero esta misión es demasiado importante como para permitirnos fallos así. Ese malnacido llevaba algo en las manos, era el más importante, y yo lo dejé ir.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo al pie de un árbol y se quedó allí sentado. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Itai! ¿A que ha venido eso, dattebayo? – se quejó levantando la cabeza para mirar a su agresor.

-No se te ocurra desanimarte. – Sakura estaba enfrente de él con el puño todavía levantado. – Esta misión aún no ha acabado, ¿entiendes? Ya atraparemos a ese tipo.

-Moh, Sakura-chan. No era necesario agredirme físicamente. – el chico agrandó sus ojos e hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se acariciaba la zona adolorida de su cabeza.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño. – Le regañó la chica. Giró la cabeza y vio una leve sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke. ¿Sasuke estaba sonriendo otra vez? ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas? Sasuke tenía la miraba clavada en Naruto, y viceversa. Ahora Naruto también sonreía. Los chicos por fin fueron conscientes de la mirada de su compañera.

-Naruto, deja de hacer el idiota – dijo tajante el moreno dándose la vuelta y alejándose de allí.

Naruto seguía sonriendo, alborotándose el pelo de la nuca.

-Espera… ¿A quién llamas idiota, bastardo? – grito el rubio al ser consciente del insulto.

-A ti, usuratonkachi. – respondió el moreno sin dejar de caminar.

-Sasuke teme, me las pagarás – dijo Naruto corriendo hacia él. Saltó para agarrarse a su espalda, pero el Uchiha se apartó en el último momento, provocando que Naruto callera al suelo de bruces.

-Sa… su… ke… teme. – el rubio fingía estar agonizando.

-¡Que dejes de hacer el idiota!

-¡Que dejes de llamarme idiota, bastardo!

-No me llames bastardo, dobe.

Sakura suspiró. Esos dos siempre estarían igual.

-¿Esos dos siempre son así? – le pregunto Hikari acercándose a ella.

-La mayor parte del tiempo.

-Son como el uno para el otro, ¿no?

-Sí, tal para cual. – respondió Sakura volviendo a mirarlos.

Ahora Naruto estaba subido a la espalda de Sasuke, y este intentaba quitárselo de encima. Al final consiguió tirarlo al suelo y sonrió por la victoria, mientras Naruto se quejaba. Nunca había visto a Sasuke sonreír tanto. La chica sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Naruto estaba gritándole un montón de cosas a Sasuke mientras ese estaba apoyado en un árbol con cara de indiferencia. Ni si quiera parecía escucharlo. Sakura se acercó al rubio, lo agarró de un brazo y empezó a tirar de él, arrastrándola con ella.

-No es momento para esto, baka. Vamos junto al resto, tenemos que seguir con la misión.

Sakura noto mucha resistencia por parte del chico, y paró de andar al escuchar un ruido sordo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Naruto tirado en el suelo. Sai se acercó corriendo a él, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke, que lo apartó antes de que llegara.

-Naruto – Sasuke se agachó, apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara del rubio y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla. – Naruto, responde.

Bajó su cabeza y puso su cara junto la boca ajena. Respiraba, pero era una respiración débil. Puso una oreja sobre su pecho, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo normal. Suspiró aliviado, pero su cara seguía siendo de desconcierto. Sakura reaccionó al fin. Se acercó a Naruto del otro lado, quedando enfrente de Sasuke.

-Su respiración es débil pero el corazón le late a un ritmo normal. – informó el moreno a la médico.

-Será un simple desmayo – respondió.

Sakura empezó a examinar con su chakra el cuerpo de Naruto más a fondo, para descartar que tuviera algún daño.

-Tiene... algo extraño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sasuke. La preocupación se podía leer en sus ojos.

-No lo sé. Son como vibraciones en sus músculos.

-Eso no lo había visto nunca antes – murmuró Sai, que se había acercado por el lado contrario al Uchiha.

Los demás se acercaron curiosos al ver a los chicos reunidos y vieron a Naruto en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Naruto!

-Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Uzumaki-kun? ¿Está bien? – Hikari se acercaba corriendo junto ellos.

-Se ha desmayado. Tiene una especie de vibración en los músculos. Debe ser por el jutsu que le lanzaron. Por el resto, está perfectamente.

-Busquemos un sitio donde descansar un poco, a ver si despierta. Si no, habrá que llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. – concluyó Ryu.

* * *

Naruto: ¿Qué ha pasado? No es nada grave, ¿no?  
Deiita: No lo sé Naruto. Podrías mejorar, podrías empeorar... Eso solo se sabrá con el tiempo.  
Naruto: Eres mala, Deiita. T_T  
Deiita: No. Sasuke se ha preocupado mucho por ti, ¿crees que te cuidará?  
Naruto: Oh, yo quiero :3  
Itachi: Mi hermanito puede ser muy tierno cuando quiere.  
Naurto: Aún estoy esperando ver eso de él...  
Deiita: Algún día Narutín, algún día.

Espero que os haya gustado


	12. No niegues tus sentimientos

Todos los ninjas recogieron sus cosas y buscaron un sito apartado para descansar. Sakura cargó a Naruto, mientras Sasuke y Kiba cargaban sus mochilas. Sasuke se mantenía cerca, atento a cualquier cambio en el cuerpo del rubio. En esos momentos era cuando el Uchiha más echaba en falta su brazo. Tendría que reconsiderar la decisión de aceptar la prótesis. Naruto la llevaba y le iba bien, ya estaba completamente integrada a su cuerpo, y por lo que le había dicho el rubio, ni siquiera se notaba el punto donde acababa su brazo y empezaba la prótesis. Pero aún no, aún no podía recuperar ese brazo, sentía que tenía que hacer algo antes de poder recuperarlo. Era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento.

Encontraron un pequeño claro y se instalaron allí, algunos ninjas se desperdigaron por los árboles de alrededor, montando guardia. Sakura dejó a Naruto encima del verde césped, apartado del resto de la gente para que descansara tranquilo. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas. ¿Puedes cuidar de él? – dijo Sakura.

-Claro.

El moreno se quedó a solas con el desfallecido rubio. Volvió a apartar algunos mechones de su frente. Estaba tan tranquilo que parecía que simplemente estuviera durmiendo.

-Vamos Naruto, despierta. Te necesitamos aquí. – Miró su alrededor y vio a Sakura a lo lejos, hablando con el resto del equipo médico. – Naruto, vamos. – le agarró una mano, apretándola levemente. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie – Naruto, yo… Te necesito a mi lado. No puedo… no puedo hacer esto solo. Todo esto me afecta demasiado, me siento culpable por no haberlo protegido más. Se acercaron a mi casa con la apariencia de mi hermano y yo… Salí detrás de él, pensando que podían haber vuelto a usar el Edo Tensei en él. Fui tan estúpido. Cuando volví vi mi casa revuelta y a un tipo saliendo con la caja en sus manos. Me lo quitaron delante de mis narices. – le apretó la mano más fuerte. –Sé que siempre digo que no necesito ayuda, que no necesito a nadie, pero no es cierto. Te necesito a ti. Quiero que me ayudes en esto Naruto. Por favor.

Naruto le devolvió el apretón de su mano..

-Cualquiera que te oiga… Esto afectaría a tu reputación - el chico rio un poco – Estaré a tu lado en todo momento Sasuke. Siempre he estado ahí, eso no va a cambiar.

El moreno le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, provocada por sus palabras y por el alivio de verlo despierto.

El rubio se incorporó, sentándose en la hierba. Su mano seguía aferrada a la del moreno. Miró sus manos juntas, aquella seguridad, aquella firmeza que le hacía sentir, solo Sasuke podía hacérsela sentir. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y sintió como el moreno le apretaba los dedos, quejándose por aferrarlo tan fuerte, pero no hizo nada por impedírselo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Estabas bien y de pronto te caíste. Nos diste un buen susto a todos. Sakura dijo que tienes como una vibración en los músculos.

-El jutsu.

-Sí.

-Utiliza la vibración del aire. Por eso mis músculos dejaron de responder. – El moreno asintió. – Me siento muy cansado.

-Todos estamos tomando un descanso. Túmbate aquí y descansa un poco más, iré a buscar nuestras cosas para que puedas comer algo. Kiba se llevó tu mochila y ma mía, esta es la de Sakura. – dijo señalando la mochila que él había cargado.

Sasuke se levantó y sus manos se separaron. Naruto se quejó haciendo un rudo con la garganta y se tumbó. Pasó sus manos por su pelo y dejó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sol sobre su piel, la suave hierba debajo de su cuerpo, una suave brisa revolviendo su pelo y sus ropas. La piel de su mano extrañaba el contacto con la pálida piel del moreno, sentía el cosquilleo que se lo comunicaba. Su mente vagó por sus recuerdos, recordando como su piel siempre echaba en falta la de su amigo. *Ojalá a él le pasara lo mismo…*.

Sasuke llegó cargando sus mochilas, abrió la del rubio y sacó una botella de agua. Se la dio al rubio, este s sentó y bebió cas todo el contenido de un golpe. Mientras, el moreno rebuscaba buscando algún aperitivo. Cuando encontró uno, se lo tendió a Naruto, y este le devolvió la botella, que volvió a guardar en la mochila. Sasuke apartó las cosas y se volvió a sentar donde había estado antes. El rubio ahuecó su mochila debajo de su cabeza y se tumbó de nuevo, comiendo una pequeña barra de cereales con una mano mientras miraba al cielo. Sasuke volvió a agarrar su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, igual que habían estado antes. Naruto no dijo nada, solo apretó levemente sus dedos. La tela de la capa de Sasuke calló sobre sus manos, ocultándolas. La tela cosquilleaba la piel moreno.

-Mira, esa nube se parece a Kurama- dijo el rubio señalando al celo con la barrita a medio acabar en la mano.

Sasuke levantó la vista, mirando al cielo. Había muchas nubes blancas que formaban dibujos abstractos.

-¿Quién es Kurama?

-Es el nombre real del Kyubi.

Se fijó en una, y vio que si se parecía al Kyubi de perfil.

-Son bonitas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Se ven muy esponjosas.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-¿Esponjosas? Creo que es el adjetivo más cursi que te he oído decir en la vida.

-Urusai – le regañó el Uchiha.

Los dos seguían mirando las nubes, disfrutando del contacto, la brisa y la calma. Solo podían estar tan relajados estando juntos. Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían igual, respirando es aire fresco que flotaba entre ellos, grabando esas sensaciones en sus mentes.

-Naruto, kun, ¿cómo estás? – Hinata se había acercado a ellos, Kiba estaba detrás de ella hablando con Akamaru.

-Bien, solo me siento un poco cansado.

-Oh, el gran héroe por fin despertó – Kiba no dejaba de meterse con él ni en esas circunstancias.

-Te gusta llamarme así, ¿eh? – contestó el rubio, levantando una ceja desafiante.

-Aprovecha el título mientras te dure, que no tardaré mucho en arrebatártelo.

-Vamos, Kiba, déjalo descansar. Ya tendréis tiempo de rivalizar. – dijo Hinata poniendo una mano en la espalda de Kiba. – Me alegro de que estés bien, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san cuídalo bien, por favor. Nos vemos luego.

Hinata les dedicó una sonrisa a los chicos y se dio la vuelta. Sasuke aún tenía una leve expresión de sorpresa ante la escena, esa chica había cambiado mucho.

-Oi Hina, espera. – el chico empezó a correr para alcanzarla. Se giró levemente levantando una mano en dirección a los chicos. – Nos vemos.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos, mirando al chico correr hacia su compañera.

-¿Hina? – repitió Naruto.

Vieron a Kiba alcanzar a Hinata y como le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. Los que más atónitos los dejó fue no ver a la chica morirse de la vergüenza. Por el contrario, la vieron sonreírle cariosamente. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hinata y Kiba? – Naruto miraba a Sasuke extrañado.

-Quién lo diría… Pensé que esa chica viviría siempre enamorada de ti.

-Qué va. Ella me admira, lo sé bien, pero no creo que pase de ahí.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que entiendes tan bien cómo se siente la gente hacia ti?

-No lo entiendo bien, solo me doy cuenta de algunas cosas. Muchas veces ni siquiera sé lo que siento yo por los demás.

Sasuke levantó la miranda, mirando a los ninjas que se repartían en pequeños grupos por el claro. Vio a Sakura mirar hacia ellos, despedirse del grupo y correr en su dirección.

-Naruto, has despertado. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, solo estoy cansado, pero ya me siento mejor.

-Me alegro – le respondió la chica sentándose junto a él. – Te revisaré de todos modos.

Sakura revisó el cuerpo del rubio, y comprobó que las vibraciones seguían allí, pero eran más leves. El resto del cuerpo seguía intacto.

-Bien, las vibraciones son menores, en un rato ya no habrá ni rastro de ellas.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.

-Deberías llamarme solo Sakura, soy demasiado mayor para el "chan".

-Lo intentaré, ttebayo.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó. Se iba a ir, pero paró en seco.

-Oíd chicos, se os ha movido la capa.

Los chicos arrugaron sus expresiones ante la frase, sin comprender. Rodaron sus ojos hasta la capa del moreno y vieron que sus manos estaban al descubierto.

-Sois tan idiotas – murmuró Sakura con una expresión burlona antes de irse.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y el moreno se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Te molesta? – pregunto el rubio mirando al cielo como si hablara para sí mismo.

-¿El qué?

-Que los demás vean… que somos cercanos… que nos mostramos afecto… ¿Te molesta?

-No me importa lo que piense la gente de mí. Yo hago lo que quiero y ya está. Ni siquiera me importa lo que pienses tú.

Ante eso último el Uzumaki le pellizco la cara a Sasuke con la mano libre.

-Que maleducado. – le soltó la cara a su compañero, dejando allí un poco de rojez. - A mí nunca me ha importado mucho lo que piensen de mí, solo quería que me reconocieran. Además – miró al otro a los ojos y le apretó los dedos – siempre quise ser más cercano contigo. Pero no te dejabas, teme.

-Bueno, las cosas cambian, – el moreno se frotó la cara dolorida contra el hombro y le devolvió el apretón – dobe.

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, el moreno levemente, el rubio con una sonrisa radiante. Era cierto que las cosas cambiaban.

La mente del rubio vagó por el recuerdo del beso. Deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo que tenía que usar una fuerza de voluntad brutal para no hacerlo. Si hubieran estado a solas, no hubiera podido contenerse.

Sasuke vio como Naruto se humedecía los labios, y él no pudo evitar tragar saliva con fuerza.

Naruto deseaba hablar sobre lo que había pasado, saber que pensaba Sasuke sobre eso, pero el miedo a u rechazo le sellaba los labios. O quería oírle decir que había sido un error. La verdad le había dado en la cara de lleno y ahora no podía cerrar los ojos ante ella.

El Uchiha se fijó en que Ryu se acercaba a ellos y tapó sus manos con la capa de nuevo con un brusco movimiento. No era que le importara, pero no pretendía darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Uzumaki-kun, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

El aludido se incorporó un poco.

-Ya me encuentro mejor Ambu-san.

-Estupendo. Volveremos a la misión en unos minutos. Prepararos. – dijo mirando a los dos chicos sucesivamente.

Estos dos asintieron y el ambu se fue a avisar al resto de los grupos esparcidos por el claro. A regañadientes, Naruto soltó la cálida y reconfortante mano del último Uchiha para que este pudiera recoger sus cosas. El rubio hizo amago de levantarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

-Aprovecha para descansar hasta el último minuto. Yo me encargo de preparar esto.

Cuando la gente ya se estaba juntando de acuerdo a los tres grupos iniciales, Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a levantarse. La mañana había refrescado, asique Sasuke sacó la capa de la mochila del rubio. Cuando intentaba ponérsela, el rubio se resistió.

-No tengo frío Sasuke.

-Te resfriarás, póntela.

-Yo no enfermo.

-Hay una primera vez para todo. Póntela, no repliques.

-Está bien – accedió, pero su cara era una mueca de fastidio, con el entrecejo y los labios arrugados. Sasuke sonrió levemente y eso esfumó toda expresión de la cara de Naruto. – Cada vez sonríes más, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.

-Urusai. Yo no sonrío.

-Claro que lo haces. Y se ve tan bien en tu cara… - el rubio paseo una mano por la mejilla del moreno y pasó su pulgar por sus labios.

-Estate quieto, ¿qué te crees que haces? Nos van a ver. – Se dio la vuelta, cargando su propia mochila y la de su compañero. – Vamos, no te quedes atrás.

-Oi, ¿no decías que no te importaba lo que pensara la gente? – no obtuvo respuesta. – Teme, escúchame.

-Sí, lo he dicho. Pero eso no significa que quiera que me vean. Ni que quiera que hagas ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto refunfuñó algo inteligible y tiró de su mochila para arrebatársela al moreno. Este se resistió.

-Dámela, puedo cargar mi mochila yo mismo.

-Ya lo sé, pero es mejor así. Aún no sabemos cuánto puede afectar ese jutsu a tu cuerpo, mejor guarda tus fuerzas.

-Está bien – el rubio suspiró – pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí.

-No me preocupo por ti – el Uchiha se subió a un árbol, listo para partir. El Uzumaki lo imitó.

-Sí lo haces.

-No. Yo solo quiero… Que estés bien para la misión. Eres útil.

-¿Útil? Soy imprescindible, necesario. Tú me necesitas, eso dijiste.

-Así que lo oíste todo, ¿eh? – el moreno apartó la mirada – Solo dije eso para que despertaras. Sé que te gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

-No mientas. Lo pude oír en tu voz. – el moreno lo miró – La preocupación. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo eso… Pero si te niegas a aceptar tus sentimientos…

-Yo no niego mis sentimientos. – Lo interrumpió el moreno. *¿Negarme a aceptar mis sentimientos? Como si yo sintiera algo por ti…* la mente de Sasuke intentaba buscar la intención de esas palabras. El sí sentía algo, amistad-rivalidad, eso era todo.

-Ah, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué sientes por mí? – el rubio se arrepintió al momento de decirlo. No quería saberlo. Empezaba a entender lo que sentía realmente por Sasuke, lo empezaba a entender de verdad, y no quería perderlo. Prefería tenerlo así, que no tenerlo de ninguna manera. Los segundos pasaban y el silencio flotaba entre ellos, pesado a los hombros del rubio, solo interrumpido por el ruido de sus pies al posarse sobre una rama para impulsarse hasta la siguiente. Naruto miraba al frente, por una parte prefería no obtener respuesta, pero por otra parte se moría de ganas por saberlo. Miró de reojo a su compañero, pero este no estaba allí. Paró en la siguiente rama y buscó con la mirada a su compañero. Lo encontró un poco más atrás, de pie en una rama gruesa, con la cabeza baja. Al acercarse a él, el otro levantó la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo…

-Vamos, no te lo preguntaba en serio. – soltó una risa nerviosa mal disimulada.

-Sí, sí lo hacías. Pero… no lo sé.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Naruto: ¿Me... me voy... me voy a confesar?

Deiita: ¡Tu puedes, Naruto!

Naruto: No... No, no, no... no puedo.

Itachi: Yo te apoyo, cuñado.

Sai: Yo también te apoyo.

Trafalgar Law: Yo también te apoyo.

Deiita: ¡¿Eh?¡ ¿Que haces tu aquí? Vuelve a tu serie. *se lo lleva a rastras* Ya te escribiré un fic a ti, ahora fuera.

Itachi: ¿Quién era ese?

Sai: No lo se... ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

Naruto: Yo... no... no puedo... él no... no puedo... yo...

Itachi: Dale un golpe que se quedó pillado.

Nos leemos 3


	13. Naruto

Hoy os traigo un capitulo que desentrama dos de los misterios de este fic. Es un poquitín más largo que de costumbre.

* * *

-¿No… no sabes lo que sientes por mí? – Naruto se acercó un poco más a su compañero, aquello podía significar una oportunidad.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio. Siempre lo había visto como un amigo, pero cada vez que se acercaba a él, sus reacciones eran incomprensibles. Le ponía nervioso tener a Naruto cerca, y últimamente se sonrojaba y sonreía mucho, pero solo con él, solo por él. Y después lo del beso…

Naruto podía leer la confusión en los ojos del Uchiha. Verlo tan indefenso le hizo humedecerse los labios, ansiando besarlo y aclararle cualquier duda. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke, ya era la segunda vez que le veía hacer aquello mirándolo a él, no podía ser coincidencia. Algo en los ojos de Sasuke impulsó a Naruto hacia él.

El moreno dio un paso atrás y su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol. Naruto dio un paso más y entre ellos ya no había más de tres centímetros. Una mano morena acarició la cara pálida del acorralado ninja, apartando unos mechones de pelo negro y colocándolos detrás de la oreja. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Naruto acercó su cara a la de su compañero, que no hizo nada invitándolo a seguir, pero tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo. Estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Otra vez el olor del otro envolvía al contrario, sintiéndose embriagados. La otra mano de Naruto viajó hacia la cintura de Sasuke, aprovechando para atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Estaban tan cerca. Naruto volvió a humedecerse los labios y no lo soportó más.

Pegó su boca a la ansiada boca de su compañero. El contacto fue brusco y desesperado, como quien le da una botella de agua a alguien perdido en un desierto durante días. Sasuke se sentía mareado, intentó resistirse, pero era imposible. Era imposible resistirse a Naruto.

Cuando el rubio sintió que el moreno respondía al beso, se relajó. Seguía habiendo un punto de desesperación, pero la pasión era más latente. Naruto succionaba el labio inferior de Sasuke, mientras este hacía lo propio con el superior del rubio. Los dos chicos tenían los ojos cerrados, sintiendo con intensidad el contacto con el contrario. Naruto apretó más el cuerpo del Uchiha al suyo, llegando a sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón. Se separaron levemente para coger aire, Naruto abrió levemente los ojos y miró fijamente a Sasuke. Sus ojos eran apenas dos rendijas, sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojo y su boca estaba entreabierta buscando aire. No pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo, y aprovechando la apertura en la boca del moreno, Naruto introdujo su lengua. Esta vez Sasuke no se intentó resistir. Sin esperar un segundo, movió su lengua para encontrar la del ansioso rubio. Aquello le mareaba, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado así, pero al separarse estaban a punto de ahogarse. Con las respiraciones agitadas y las caras levemente sonrojadas, los chicos se miraron a los ojos. Un par de minutos más y volvieron a la realidad. Sin decir palabra, emprendieron la marcha de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a la altura del resto, se acompasaron al ritmo de los demás. Naruto por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Sasuke, esto que acaba de pasar… -hizo una pausa demasiado larga, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Me dejé llevar.

-Hm. Yo también.

-¿Sabes? Ayer… Te despertaste de esa pesadilla, estabas – tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones – destrozado. Te consolé hasta que te calmaste y, bueno, terminé haciendo lo mismo que hice ahora.

El rubio lo miró de reojo, esperando alguna reacción del otro, pero todo lo que recibió fue una leve sonrisa.

-Lo sé – suspiró – creía que no lo recordabas.

-Yo creía que eras tú el que no recordaba.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo, Naruto. – el moreno lo miró. - Aunque como se te ocurra contarle algo de eso, o de esto, a alguien, morirás. Y no de manera agradable.

-Bastardo, no soy esa clase de persona.

Los dos sabían que esos encuentros entre sus bocas nunca serían revelados a nadie. Seguro que muchos de sus compañeros rechazarían un tipo de relación así, entre dos compañeros, dos hombres, dos amigos… Aunque, no era que tuvieran ninguna relación. Naruto pensaba en qué manera cambiaría eso su relación. ¿Podrían salir juntos? ¿Salir como una pareja normal? No se imaginaba a ellos dos andando por Konoha cogidos de la mano, no era algo que ellos harían de forma natural. Pero dentro de casa, viviendo juntos, compartiendo cama… ahí las cosas cambiarían bastante. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, provocándose cosquillas en la nuca con un par de mechones rebeldes. No podía adelantarse tanto, no debía hacerse ilusiones. No sabía lo que pensaba Sasuke de todo aquello.

-Dijiste que te dejaste llevar… -dijo con cuidado- ¿Ahora te arrepientes?

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora, Naruto. Tenemos asuntos de los que ocuparnos.

-No. Yo… necesito saberlo.

-Mejor hablamos cuando acabemos la misión, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que debamos distraernos.

-¡Ya nos hemos distraído, teme! Solo dilo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con esperanza y miedo a partes iguales. Sasuke no quería responder. No quería admitir nada en voz alta, sino todo se haría real. Si lo decía, no habría vuelta atrás, no podría volver a ser igual con él.

-No me arrepiento. – las palabras brotaron de su boca, que después cerro con fuerza mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Un destello azul saltó de los ojos de Naruto.

-Yo tampoco.

Sasuke escuchó aquellas palabras y su corazón dio un salto, sentía cosas que le eran desconocidas, pero no era desagradable. Solo era… confuso. Los chicos se miraron a los ojos. No había nada más que decir. Por ahora.

Todo el grupo avanzaba, inspeccionando todo el terreno, adelantándose poco a poco, mirando en cada posible lugar buscando un escondite, una guarida, una cueva, cualquier cosa. Pero todo fue en vano. Llegó la noche. Todos estaban demasiado cansados, agotados física y mentalmente. No esperaban tener tantos problemas para hallar una mínima pista. Se comunicaron con los otros dos grupos, estaban igual que ellos, sin una sola pista. Decidieron reunirse los tres grupos en un mismo punto para que la vigilancia fuera mayor, y así sentirse más seguros.

Naruto tenía a tanta gente alrededor y solo tenía a una persona en su cabeza. Se quitó la capa y se dejó caer al pie de un árbol, estaba inusualmente cansado. Delante suya, a lo lejos, podía apreciar la espalda de Sasuke, su pelo ondeando en la suave brisa nocturna, su total inexpresividad corporal mientras hablaba. Recorrió cada rincón visible de su cuerpo pensando en que era lo que tenía de especial, el porqué de no poder dejar de pensar en él. ¿Por qué no se fijaba en Hikari, por ejemplo? Sus ojos viajaron hasta ella, era bastante guapa y tenía un cuerpo prácticamente perfecto… Pero sus ojos no duraron más de diez segundos sobre ella y enseguida volvían al moreno. No era algo físico.

La gran parte de su vida había girado alrededor de ese ninja, siempre había querido ser cercano a él, siempre había querido ser importante en su vida, lo había perdido y había usado todas sus fuerzas intentado recuperarlo, pero Sasuke se había ido de nuevo y él se había sentido vacío cada día de nuevo. Y él entendía el porqué de todo eso. Lo había querido siempre, desde pequeño. Pero un beso correspondido no significaba que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo por él. Se levantó y empezó a caminar, intentando despejarse. Se alejó del grupo sin que lo vieran, necesitaba estar solo por un momento.

Sasuke estaba hablando con Sakura mientras esta lo ayudaba, a regañadientes del propio Uchiha, a quitarse la capa. Al parar de golpe después de haber corrido tanto le había acalorado el cuerpo.

-¿Entonces no has visto ningún comportamiento extraño en Naruto?

-No. – contestó el Uchiha mientras la chica le colgaba la capa del brazo. – Está como siempre.

-Bien. De todas maneras, hay que estar atentos. No conocemos las técnicas del enemigo. – se acarició el cuello ladeando levemente la cabeza en un gesto de incomodidad. Esa situación podía con ella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en paz, ocupándose de la gente en el hospital, saliendo con sus compañeros, arreglando la pequeña casa donde vivía ella sola desde hacía unos meses… Se había acostumbrado a esa vida tranquila alejada del ajetreo de las misiones. Pero no había podido evitar embarcarse en esa misión. Era algo muy importante, además que sabía que tanto Naruto como Sasuke irían y ella quería estar ahí para ellos. – Es todo tan complicado ahora, Sasuke.

-No te preocupes. Yo me quedaré con él y estaré atento. Te informaré de cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, Sasuke – Sakura le sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por él.

-Lo sé. – soltó una breve carcajada sincera. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Naruto ahora?

-Está allí sentado… - el moreno cerró la boca al ver que no estaba allí, junto a sus cosas. Sin mediar palabra, se fue hacia el lugar y dejó sus cosas junto la capa desparramada, mirando si veía al anaranjado chico por algún lugar cercano. Sakura se acercó, con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos verdes.

-Sakura, mira por entre la gente, puede estar hablando con Kiba o alguien más. Yo iré por los alrededores.

Sasuke no esperó respuesta, ya estaba en marcha. Se adentró en la espesura del bosque, buscando algún rastro del rubio, su presencia, su chakra, su voz, algo. Su corazón se paró momentáneamente al ver su chaqueta en la rama de un árbol. Se acercó, no había nada más. Quiso gritar su nombre, pero se convertiría en un blanco fácil en caso de haber enemigos. Apretó los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea blanca. *¿Dónde estás?*

Su respiración agitada creaba pequeñas nubes de vaho, su corazón acelerado bombeaba gran cantidad de sangre a sus músculos, su cabeza no podía pensar con claridad. No podía haberle pasado nada, era Naruto. Nada podía con Naruto. Pero ese día no estaba del todo bien. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Recogió la chaqueta y la apretó contra su pecho. Aún desprendía un leve calor, no hacía mucho que se la había quitado.

Utilizó todos sus sentidos, todas las técnicas oculares que perfeccionaban o agudizaban su visión, lo intentó todo para encontrar aunque fuera una pequeña pista. Se quedó allí de pie demasiado tiempo, sus labios se habían tornado morados por el frío, su cuerpo temblaba por varias razones. Y encontró algo. Un destello azul llamó su atención. Rápidamente se puso la chaqueta de Naruto, conservando su calor y mezclándolo con el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo, y se encaminó hacia allí. La luz desapareció al instante, pero él ya había visto de dónde provenía, estaba cerca. Cuando llegó, vio a un ninja allí de pie, mirándolo directamente. Se puso tenso, en guardia y con la mano encima de la empuñadura de su katana.

-Te estábamos esperando. – dijo el ninja haciendo un gesto con el brazo invitándolo a entrar por una pequeñísima cavidad en una roca detrás de él.

-No voy a entrar ahí.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero el dueño de esa cosa que llevas está ahí dentro.

Aquello crispó los nervios del moreno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba a dos centímetros de la cara del otro hombre, agarrando sus ropas y levantándolo en el aire.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Naruto?

-Nada – le contestó, con una sonrisa burlona – por ahora.

El Uchiha usó el sharingan en él y lo tiró contra el suelo. Se metió por la cavidad y caminó como pudo por el estrecho camino. Llegó a una puerta enorme, que se abrió nada más llegar. Era una puerta muy ancha, de un rojo sangre. Entró con cuidado, alerta, atento a cualquier peligro. Al poner un pie dentro de ese lugar pudo sentirlo todo. Sentía cada chakra que había allí, sentía cada presencia. Aquella enorme puerta actuaba como una pantalla protectora, por eso no habían encontrado nada, ni siquiera con el byakugan. Y encontró lo que buscaba, sintió a Naruto. Corrió entre las sombras del lugar, sin pararse a mirar lo que tenía alrededor, solo le importaba encontrar a Naruto.

Aquel lugar era como una especie de laberinto, decenas de pasillos se cruzaban unos con otros una y otra vez, pero él sabía utilizar sus habilidades haciéndole posible un avance rápido y sin desviaciones hasta su destino. Llegó a una sala enorme y se situó en el centro, estaba aparentemente vacía. Pero él sabía que no lo estaba, notaba la presencia de unos diez ninjas repartidos en círculo a su alrededor, pegados a las paredes e inmersos en las sombras. Pero eso no lo importaba, él solo miraba al frente, hacia el fondo de la sala mientras avanzaba intentando vislumbrar lo que allí se encontraba. Naruto estaba acostado en un sofá enorme de cuero rojo. A su lado se intuía una sombra, de la que surgía una mano que reposaba sobre la cabeza rubia de su compañero.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, nunca un gesto tan inofensivo le había sentado tan mal.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó alzando la voz pero controlándose para que no se notara su rabia, debía parecer impasible.

Una carcajada resonó en el silencio de la sala. Una carcajada aguda y tintineante. Mientras tanto, la mano había empezado a moverse, acariciando el pelo rubio, revolviendo esos ya revueltos mechones. Unas uñas de un rojo sangre se mostraban al final de esos dedos largos enmarañados en cabellos dorados, un rojo intenso como el propio sharingan que él mostraba en sus ojos. Unos anillos adornaban esos dedos, y siguiendo la línea del brazo pudo vislumbrar una melena en la oscuridad.

La sombra se movió, levantándose y dejándose ver a la tenue luz del lugar. Una mujer, alta, con una melena roja completamente lisa que le llegaba a las caderas, unos ojos de un azul intenso lo miraban fijamente, burlones. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara afilada, dándole un aspecto extraño. Era muy hermosa y esa expresión arruinaba todo su encanto. Llevaba una especie de corsé, apretadísimo, de cuero negro y lazos rojo sangre. Por debajo, asomaba una falda negra, larga, que tapaba sus largas piernas. Sus pies adornados con unas uñas del mismo tono rojo, estaban descalzos. La mujer lo miró de abajo a arriba, al contrario que había hecho él. Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver la chaqueta de Naruto sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres? – repitió Sasuke.

-Oh querido, no tienes que ser tan brusco. Deberías presentarte antes de preguntarle el nombre a nadie.

-Repito, ¿quién eres?

La mujer sonrió y camino hasta situarse detrás del sofá, donde se apoyó y se inclinó hacia abajo, hacia Naruto. Sasuke contuvo el impulso de saltar hacia adelante y sacar a Naruto de allí. Cualquier movimiento imprudente podía costarle caro.

-Saciaré tus dudas cuando tú hagas algo por mí.

-No haré nada de lo que me pidas.

-Ah, ¿no? – la mujer lo miró sonriendo. Una de sus manos bajó hasta la cara de Naruto y araño levemente una mejilla con sus rojas uñas. Siguió arañando su tostada piel, apretando cada vez más, bajando por la mandíbula y llegando hasta el cuello, dejando unos finos surcos rojos allí por donde pasaba. – Harás lo que yo diga, Uchiha, o él sufrirá las consecuencias.

Sasuke sentía su sangre hervir, la rabia lo consumía. Un hilo de sangre escarlata brotaba de sus labios allí donde se había mordido para contenerse de no abalanzarse contra esa… mujer. Se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Así me gusta más. – las uñas se despegaron de la piel del rubio y sus dedos delinearon los pequeños surcos rojizos, limpiando lo que brotaba por ellos. Llevó sus dedos manchados con la sangre del inconsciente Uzumaki hacia su cara, observándolos. – El color de su sangre es precioso. Rojo apasionado, el rojo de un chico que da todo por los demás, de una persona que piensa en sí mismo en último lugar, de una persona que moriría por otro, que moriría por ti… ¿Acaso tu morirías por él? – los ojos azules se dirigieron hacia él, intentando ver su alma a través de sus ojos. Pero solo unos ojos eran capaces de acceder a su interior, y ahora esos ojos estaban cerrados.

Él no contesto, no se movió, no hizo nada. Si no estuviera dispuesto a morir por él, no estaría ahí, solo, rodeado y sin más preocupación que rescatar a Naruto. ¿Así se había sentido él durante los tres años que estuvo intentando llevarlo de vuelta a su lado? ¿Así se había sentido él cada día mientras él solo pensaba en su venganza? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo él ahora?

No era momento para preguntarse nada de eso. Sí, moriría por él. Pero no tenía pensado morir ahí. Encontraría la manera de llevarse a Naruto y saldrían los dos a salvo de ese agujero.

-Parece que no estás muy hablador. En fin… - la mujer se separó del sofá y Sasuke se relajó un poco. Ella limpió sus dedos en un pañuelo de un blanco intenso, quedando allí el rojo manchando el centro. La mujer guardó el pañuelo en una pequeña caja y cogió algo entre sus manos. Se acercó a Sasuke, despacio, con el objeto en sus manos. El chico lo reconoció enseguida, era la caja que le habían robado.

-Sa… Sasuke.

El chico desvió su mirada hacia el sofá, donde vio a Naruto incorporarse pesadamente mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Oh querido niño, te has despertado. Que buena suerte para ti. Estás a punto de ver mi ascensión como la nueva dueña de este putrefacto mundo.

-¿Dueña? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – replicó Sasuke. Quería llamar la atención de la mujer para que Naruto pudiera escapar de allí.

-Ya lo sabrás, pronto, muy pronto. – la mujer caminó el poco camino que los separaba y puso la caja frente a él. – Vamos, ábrela.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Lo sabrás en cuánto la abras. Vamos, querido.

-Eso no te pertenece.

-Todo en este mundo me pertenece ahora.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Naruto seguía sentado en aquel sofá. ¿Por qué no se levantaba? – Sasuke, ¿qué me pasa?

-No te preocupes cielo, es solo una pequeña droga que anula tus capacidades físicas, se acabará pasando. En unos días, quizás. – esa extraña mujer sonreía a Naruto.

-¡¿Quizás?! – Naruto intentaba levantarse inútilmente. - ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Parece que los dos estáis muy interesados en saber mi nombre. Está bien, os lo diré – la mujer dio un giro dramático sobre sí misma, haciendo ondear su pelo y su falda – Podéis llamarme Akao, y soy quien dominará este mundo roto.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con cara de duda y Sasuke negó con la cabeza, ni sabían quién era ni que era lo que pretendía decir con eso.

-Vamos, ábrela – se acercó de nuevo hacia el Uchiha, insistiendo con las manos delante de su cara sujetando la caja. Entonces lo vio, los anillos que adornaban sus dedos.

-Llevas los anillos…

-Sí, por supuesto. Los necesito para adueñarme del mundo. Los necesito todos. Necesito lo que hay aquí dentro. Ábrela.

-¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja, Sasuke? – pregunto el rubio mientras seguían intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-El anillo de Akatsuki de mi hermano.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ^_^

De verdad que espero que os haya gustado, lo hago lo mejor que mi pobre cabeza puede.

Naruto: Akao? Quién es esa?

Deiita: Pues... es... me la he inventado, vale?

Naruto: Y por qué has hecho eso? No hay suficientes malos en la historia orginal?

Deiita: Los hay, pero muchos me caen bien...

Naruto: Cómo?

Deiita: Lo que has oído...

Naruto: (-.-)

Deiita: No quería dejar mal a nadie, así que me invente un personaje nuevo, algún problema?

Sasuke: El problema lo tendrás tú cómo le hagan algo a Naruto (¬_¬)

Deiita: X_X

Hasta la próxima. Nos leemos.


	14. No puedo vivir sin ti

Holiwis ^_^

Os traigo un capitulo, fresquito, tal y como esta el tiempo aquí (en serio, hace frío en Galicia)

Sé que he tardado mucho, sé que me odiais, pero tengo la esperanza de que alguien siga leyendo esto... T_T

Lo he escrito corriendo y sin revisarlo mucho. Si lees patadas al diccionario, incoherencias y cosas por el estilo... sumimasen *hace reverencia máxima de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo*

Ojala os guste. Os quiero 3

* * *

-¿El anillo de Itachi?

-Oh, el joven Itachi. Ese querido niño.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-Tranquilo. Siento cierta admiración por tu hermano. Después de todo, le corto un brazo a esa horrible serpiente…

-Orochimaru - susurró Naruto. Había oído que Itachi le cortó un brazo a Orochimaru cuando este intentó atacarlo.

-¡CÁLLATE! – la estruendosa voz salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de la pelirroja. En un segundo, estaba delante e Naruto. – No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre.

Dicho esto, le propinó una bofetada que tumbó al rubio de vuelta en el sofá-

Sasuke se movió, apareciendo detrás de ella, con la katana apretada sobre su cuello. En décimas segundo, estaba amenazado por los ninjas que había notado al entrar en la sala. La escena era escalofriante. Naruto intentando volver a sentarse en el sofá, con la cara roja allí donde había recibido el golpe, y los surcos hechos anteriormente estaban abiertos, brotando pequeñas gotas de sangre. Sasuke, con un odio infinito reflejado en su mirada carmesí, con su katana en el cuello de Akao, que ahora sonreír maliciosamente. A su alrededor, diez ninjas amenazando al Uchiha con multitud de armas.

-Baja el arma, Uchiha.

Sasuke no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Su cerebro pensaba con rapidez pensando en sus opciones. No le importaba que esos ninjas se abalanzaran sobre él, pero le preocupaba el rubio. Sin duda lo atacarían a él y el chico no podría defenderse por sí mismo, no ahora.

Bajó el arma lentamente, sin apartar la vista de Akao. Esta se dio la vuelta y volvió a sujetar la caja frente a sus ojos.

-Ábrela.

Los ninjas volvieron a sus puestos entre las sombras, pendientes de los movimientos del portador del sharingan.

-¿Qué poder tienen esos anillos?

-Demonios, tu sólo ábrela. El resto solo tendrás que observarlo. Te dejaré vivir para verlo.

El chico miró al rubio que se encontraba medio incorporado en el sofá. Si juntaba toda la información, la poca información que tenía, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que esos anillos juntos le darían poder, un poder capaz de dominar el mundo. Los anillos eran diez. Dirigió sus ojos hacia las manos de Akao y vio solo un dedo vació, lo que significaba que solo le faltaba el de su hermano. Si abría esa caja, podía ser la ruina, el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocían. Era elegir si salvar al mundo o a Naruto.

Sus ojos centellearon rojos activando el magenkyo sharingan.

-Sasuke, no – la voz de Naruto surgió en un leve murmullo, él también sabía lo que pasaría si abría esa caja.

La caja crujió y se abrió, dejando frente a sus ojos el preciado objeto que guardaba de su hermano. La única pertenencia suya que conservaba.

-Oh, es maravilloso. – la mujer agarró el anillo, colocándolo en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda, el único que tenía libre. – Ahora ya está completo.

Akao se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la sala y Sasuke aprovechó para acercarse a Naruto.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Sasuke? No deberías haberlo hecho.

-Lo he hecho por ti, idiota. Te hubiera matado.

-Ahora puede que muramos todos… - los ojos azules se dirigieron a la pelirroja.

-No lo haremos – Sasuke agarró la cara del rubio para que lo mirara a los ojos – Solo hay que esperar que te recuperes un poco, y juntos, tú y yo, podemos acabar con ella y esos diez cerdos.

-Tienes razón – la confianza se vio en sus ojos azules, provocando un suspiro de alivio en el moreno – Gracias por salvarme, aunque tu decison fue idiota.

-Cállate, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Sin duda.

Una pequeña sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de los chicos

-Que conmovedor. Pero os advierto que eso no será posi… - la palabra murió en el aire cuando se hicieron presentes unas presencias desconocidas.

Akao hico un gesto con la mano y los ninjas salieron por la puerta para interceptar a los intrusos. Aquella era su oportunidad, estaban solos con ella.

-Ve – susurró Naruto fingiendo estar más débil de lo que estaba.

-Naruto, solo descansa aquí. – respondió aparentando intentar que no lo escuchara, pero queriendo que lo escuchara. A veces las estrategias más sencillas eran las que mejor funcionaban. Akao seguía al final de aquella sala, en medio de las sombras, de espaldas a ellos, murmurando algo inteligible. Un rayo de tantos colores como existen salió de sus manos, y esta se dio la vuelta. Los anillos brillaban casa uno de su color, juntándose formando un negro extraño. Al desaparecer la luz, los anillos no estaban, se habían formado en un brazalete con las joyas de los anillo incrustadas alrededor. La pelirroja sonrió, victoriosa. Sasuke estaba alerta, con la mano en la empuñadura de su katana, su sharingan activado. Naruto seguía con el plan y actuaba enfermizo, apenas incorporado para mirar por encima del sofá lo que pasaba.

Una mano se levantó en el aire, haciendo titilar la luz en el brazalete, y de ella se elevó una pequeña bola de fuego. Ese fuego se extinguió con una ráfaga de viento que se convirtió en una bola de aire revuelta flotando encima de esa mano. El viento fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar suspendido allí inmóvil. Ese aire se convirtió en agua que empezó a girar sobre si misma, llegando a una velocidad vertiginosa. De ella surgieron rayos que se confundían con el agua hasta hacerla desaparecer. Los rayos se retorcían entre si mientras cambiaba de color hasta convertirse en tierra. Los cinco elementos. Una mirada fugaz de estupefacción se cruzó entre los ojos de Naruto y los de Sasuke. Pero aquello no era todo. Rápidamente la tierra se convirtió en hierba, luego en madera, luego en roca, en cristal, en diamante que luego se desintegró en lava, convirtiéndose en chakra rojo y azul. Cerró su mano, haciendo desaparecer todo. Su sonrisa no podía ser mayor.

-Os ij que os dejaría vivir para verlo. Ya lo habéis visto, controlo todos los elementos. Todos. Los que ya posee alguien y los que aún no.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, que ninguno de los dos chicos escucharon. Sus cabezas intentaban asimilar lo que acababan de ver y oír. A Sasuke se le bloqueó la mente, pensando en si realmente había tomado una buena decisión. Una pequeña burbuja de miedo se empezó a instalar en su cuerpo, temiendo por la vida de su amigo y por la suya propia. Pensó en sus compañeros, verlos a todos muertos por su decisión.

-Ahora que ya lo habéis visto, no tengo porqué dejaron vivos.

Esa frase quedó perdida en el aire mientras un ataque de lava se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke. Tenía un alcance enorme, y él se sentía congelado en el sitio. Debería arrepentirse de haber abierto la caja, pero no era así, lo había hecho por Naruto. Ese ataque estaba muy cerca ya pero era incapaz de moverse, que irónico que fuera a morir así. Dirigió su última mirada hacia el sofá para ver por última vez esos ojos azules que tanto apreciaba, pero antes de darse cuenta, el chico estaba parado delante suya. Vio esos ojos azules abiertos, enormes, expresando gratitud, amor, rivalidad, amistad… y expresando un perdón y una despedida.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! – desde la puerta los llamaban sus compañeros mientras los chicos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Unos ojos azules sonrientes y unos ojos negros horrorizados.

El ataque impactó en la espalda de Naruto, tirándolo sobre el cuerpo estupefacto de Uchiha.

-Na… Naruto – susurró Sasuke aun en trance por lo que acaba de pasar. El peso del chico lo hizo reaccionar - ¡NARUTO!

La escena y el posterior grito del moreno, heló la sangre de los presentes, exceptuando a Akao.

-Naruto, Naruto – el chico intentaba hacer reaccionar al rubio. Este abrió los ojos y lo miró con una cara de sufrimiento que viviría por siempre en la cabeza del moreno. – ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, idiota?

-Lo he hecho por ti. No tengo suficientes fuerzas como… - tomó aire para poder continuar – como para poder apartarte. Solo pude hacer esto.

-No tenías que salvarme. No tenías que hacerlo, maldita sea Naruto. Es culpa mía por no haber podido reaccionar. – las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-En realdad lo he hecho por mí. Soy muy egoísta. – hizo una pequeña pausa – No podía permitir verte morir, no podía quedarme solo de nuevo.

-Lo siento Naruto.

-Shhh - rubio pasó una mano por la cara del moreno, limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. – Yo soy quien lo siente. Ahora soy yo quien te está dejando solo. Pero… - las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos azules. – siempre te he querido Sasuke. Siempre. No puedo vivir sin ti.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí puedo vivir sin ti?

Naruto enmudeció y todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Sus lágrimas se incrementaron. Sasuke limpió sus lágrimas y limpió las del rubio, acariciando su cara despacio. Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró al notar una sombra sobre ellos. El equipo médico estaba allí, preparados para atender al rubio. Sakura arrastró al moreno apartándolo un poco para dejar espacio para trabajar.

-Naruto. – El chico se resistía

-Sasuke, cálmate. Espero que veamos si podemos hacer algo – se miraron a los ojos y Sasuke pudo ver como la chica se aguantaba las lágrimas.

El chico asintió y se quedó sentado en el suelo, cerca de ellos, mirando todo lo que hacían. Le dieron la vuelta al chico y le rasgaron la ropa para que no se le cerraran las heridas por encima de ella. El chico profirió un grito ensordecedor cuando le limpiaron la herida y se desmayó.

Naruto abrió sus ojos despacio, una sombra enorme le caía encima. Se incorporó como pudo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Kurama?

-¿Quién va a ser son?

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayaste cuando te limpiaban la herida.

El chico se intentó levantar pero no pudo. Su cuerpo debía de estar realmente débil. Recordó las palabras de Sasuke *¿y que te hace pensar que yo puedo vivir sin ti?*

-Tengo que despertar – dijo y el zorro lo miró burlón. – Tengo que sobrevivir.

-¿Por ese Uchiha? Nah, estará bien solo.

-No, no lo estará. Y no quiero que esté solo, quiero estar con él. Le prometí que nunca lo dejaría solo.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa mocoso.

-Si sabes lo que siento, debes ayudarme a sobrevivir. – los ojos azules brillaban esperanzados.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo – Naruto sonrió agradecido – pero no lo hago por ti. Es solo que… Ya me he acostumbrado a vivir aquí. Esta es mi casa, ¿vale? Además, que si salgo de aquí, habrá gente que vendrá a por mí, y estoy cansado de que me manipulen y me persigan y eso…

Naruto conocía bien a Kurama, decía todo aquello para no reconocer que le tenía aprecio y quería salvar su vida. Era un cabezota, como su moreno preferido.

-Gracias, Kurama. Por la razón que sea, me estas ayudando.

-Solo no te acostumbres, enano. No pienses que estaré salvándote el culo cada vez que te rocíen lava por encima.

Naruto se había desmayado pero seguía teniendo una cara de sufrimiento que impedía a Sasuke moverse de allí. Había visto a Sakura ponerle un sedante, pero aún no le hacía efecto. Continuó allí, expectante, hasta que la cara de Naruto se relajó. Unos segundos más y Sasuke regresó a la realidad. Se levantó del suelo, furioso, buscando con la mirada a aquella pelirroja que le había hecho daño a su rubio. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban reunidos en un punto, los tres grupos casi al completo, a excepción del equipo médico que se encontraba con Naruto.

Se acercó a allí, viendo a sus compañeros ya con múltiples heridas y la ropa rasgada.

-Sasuke, no te confíes. Esta mujer no es nada fácil. – Le advirtió alguien, pero no se molestó en comprobar quién era.

-Lo sé. - Se acercó al centro del grupo. – Escuchadme. Controla todos los elementos, hasta los que no conocemos. – Aquella revelación dejó a muchos perplejos, otros murmuraban confirmando sus sospechas, sospechas que nadie quería creer, era demasiado horrible como para pensarlo. – No os contengáis, atacad con todo.

-¡Hai! – se escuchó en toda la sala.

En ese momento, un ataque de lava igual que el anterior fue directo hacia él. Pero esta vez estaba más lejos y concentrado, por lo que le dio tiempo de apartarse y aprovechar la posición de la mujer para atacarla con su katana. Un brazo calló al suelo. Un grito de irritación y dolor floto en la habitación mientras Akao miraba el vació más allá de su muñón ensangrentado. Sus ojos se clavaron en él, y este le sonrió.

-Eso es por Naruto, perra.

* * *

Y esto es todo. No es mucho, lo sé también (T_T estoy hecha una dramática)

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos babies.


	15. Lo que más quiero

No diré nada, solo dejaré esto por aquí por si hay alguna personita paciente que aún sigue mi mísero fic. Aishiteru~

* * *

El brazo de Akao cayó pesadamente al suelo, provocando un sonido desagradable.

-Eso es por Naruto, perra. – dijo en medio de una sonrisa feroz el Uchiha.

Aquello enfadó aún más a la pelirroja, que se abalanzó hacia Sasuke intentando atacarlo con el elemento viento y rayo combinados. Pero él conocía esos elementos y pudo contratacar. Estaba claro que aún no sabía cómo usar los elementos, no había tenido tiempo de aprender. Su peor error había sido llevar a Sasuke hasta ella.

Naruto seguía recostado y Kurama se encontraba junto a él, reuniendo todo su chakra para ayudar a reparar el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Qué tal vas, Kurama?

-Cállate.

-Necesito despertar. Ahora mismo deben estar todos luchando contra Akao, tengo que ayudarlos.

-¿Estás loco? Por poco mueres, ¿y ya estás pensando en luchar de nuevo?

-No puedo dejar que ellos se encarguen solos. Y sobre todo, no quiero volver a casa con ni una sola persona menos.

Kurama lo miró e hizo una pequeña mueca que se podría interpretar como una sonrisa. *Este chico, cuando logre ser Hokage, lo hará realmente bien*.

-Eres de lo que no hay, mocoso. Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, pero te advierto que no podré ayudarte más, estaré muy bajo de chakra.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado.

Sakura estaba sudando, luchaba por controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras usaba su chakra para cerrar las heridas de Naruto. Los demás integrantes del equipo médico también ayudaban, prestado chakra para regenerar su piel quemada. La chica rezaba por lograr salvarlo, no podría superar ver a Naruto morir. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Ella podía salvarlo, llevaba años estudiando y era buena en ello. Dio varias indicaciones al equipo para ser más eficientes, debían darse prisa, podía oír con claridad que a sus compañeros les estaba resultando duro luchar contra aquella mujer.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia la mujer, aprovechando la falta del brazo de esta, intentando atacar por allí, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando notó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Dio un salto para apartarse y miró a la mujer, desorientado. Abrió bien los ojos, sin creer lo que veía. Akao volvía a tener los dos brazos. Se llevó la mano a la boca, limpiando la sangre que había brotado de su labio roto. Al fijarse bien, pudo ver que el brazo resurgido era irregular, mal hecho, pero allí estaba. El moreno maldijo por lo bajo, apretando la mandíbula.

-Estúpido Uchiha.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

-No me das miedo. Ni tú, ni esta patética panda – dijo mientras movía los brazos abarcando a todos los ninjas a su alrededor - ni ese rubio chillón. – concluyó señalando con la mandíbula hacia el susodicho.

Los ojos de moreno se convirtieron en unas finas rendijas. Poco a poco, todo a su alrededor fue siendo tragado por la oscuridad más absoluta, todo se volvió sumamente oscuro. En aquel espacio no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Unos destellantes ojos carmesí rodeados de una pálida piel y un pelo tan oscuro que se confundía con el entorno, y unos ojos azules como el cielo, en una cara encuadrada por una mata de pelo rojo como la sangre, era todo lo que se percibía. Allí estaban ellos dos, solos, mirándose fijamente. Sasuke sonrió, como hace antes de empezar una buena pelea. Ante este gesto, Akao levantó la cabeza, dejando ver que no lo temía en absoluto.

El cuerpo del moreno empezó a irradiar luz, una luz morada, que destellaba de un color negruzco. En cuestión de segundos, y con un ruido ensordecedor, Susanoo se alzaba a su espada, portando su arco y sonriendo fríamente. El Uchiha no se movió, solo siguió ahí, sonriendo, pensando en la venganza por el daño echo a Naruto. Susanoo movió su gigante cuerpo y echó una mano atrás, donde apareció una flecha negra. La flecha fue colocada en el arco con la destreza de un profesional, mientras las dos personas inmersas en ese mundo no apartaban la vista el uno del otro, desafiantes. Un silbido rompió el silencio y la flecha fue lanzada directamente hacia Akao, que no movió ni un solo músculo para esquivarla.

-Eso no te funcionará conmigo mocoso. – dijo mientras movía la mano por delante de sus ojos, como borrando algo en el aire en frente de ella. Susanoo desapareció, todo volvió a su lugar y ella sonrió. – No puedes engañarme con genjutsu.

-Solo quería jugar un rato, es divertido.

-No creo que cuentes con el privilegio de poder divertirte.

-Oh, claro que sí. Tú. No eres nadie.

La cara de Akao se transformó en una máscara de odio. Un tic se hizo presente en su ojo, dándole un aspecto delirante. *Si Naruto viera esto, se moriría de la risa* pensó el moreno, no pudiendo evitar sonreir ligeramente al pensar en él.

-Mocoso de mierda, ¿te atreves a insultarme y aún te ríes en mi cara? ¡Morirás, te aseguro que morirás!

-Inténtalo. – desafió en moreno levantando la barbilla y sonriendo más ampliamente, provocándola.

Un rugido de ira descontrolada escapó de la garganta de la pelirroja, que se abalanzó hacia Sasuke. Mientras, sus compañeros se tensaban, atentos a la batalla. Debían observar con detalle los movimientos de la mujer para buscar un punto débil. Sasuke no los querría "estorbando" en la pelea, asique se mantenían al margen, pero siempre preparados para ayudarlo en cualquier momento que fuera necesario.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué la provoca? – susurró alguien entre la multitud de ninjas.

Una sonrisa perruna se intuyó en la boca de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de academia.

-Él es así, siempre intenta enfadar a todo el mundo. Y en cuanto a peleas, sabe muy bien lo erráticos que se vuelven los movimientos y ataques de una persona fuera de sus casillas. – dijo Kiba.

-Sí, hacía eso mismo con Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata a su lado.

-Y él siempre entraba en su juego – respondió Kiba, dirigiendo su mirada al equipo médico alrededor de cuerpo de Naruto. – Y aún lo sigue haciendo.

Naruto se encontraba impaciente dentro de su inconsciencia, pensando en lo que estaría pasando, en como estarían sus amigos. Caminaba de un lado a otro, poniendo nervioso al biju.

-Oi, Kurama. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están todos bien?

-Puedo oír a tu estúpido amiguito provocando a esa mujer, por lo demás, no oigo que nada vaya mal.

-Sasuke… Espero que no acabe herido.

-Aquí el único que está herido eres tú, mocoso. Ah, de verdad… Estate quieto y callado un minuto, necesito concentrarme.

-Baka. – refunfuñó el joven arrugando los labios y dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo, quedando sentado.

Un bufido salió del hocico del kyubi, que cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el cuerpo de su dueño.

Sasuke interceptó el ataque de Akao, que lo atacaba de manera rápida y feroz. Intentaba arremeter contra él con fuerza bruta, concentrando el chakra en sus manos para incrementar el ataque.

-No te recomiendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Voy armado. – dijo mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

-Ese juguetito no te valdrá de nada.

-Ah, ¿no? Intentémoslo.

Sasuke atacó con la katana, yendo directamente a por puntos vitales, empezaba a aburrirse de jugar con ella. La mujer era hábil y esquivaba los ataques, pero el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en sus movimientos, que se volvían más pesados. Alcanzó a cortarle una mejilla y del corte salió un grueso hilo de sangre. Akao soltó un grito histérico, no soportaba verse sometida.

-Maldito, acabaré contigo. No pienso permitir que te entrometas en mis asuntos. – soltó furiosa mientras lanzaba un ataque detrás de otro. Fuego, agua, rayo, tierra, lava,… todo salió en ataques precipitados que no eran nada certeros. – ¡No lo permitiré! Y menos siendo tú, un hombre, un Uchiha, un esclavo de esa horrible serpiente…

Su discurso se vio interrumpido al tener la katana de Sasuke en horizontal pegada a las comisuras de su boca entreabierta.

-¿A quién llamas esclavo? – su brazo se movió con fuerza para acabar con esa mujer, pero ella se movió rápidamente, apartándose en el momento justo.

Sasuke la buscó con la mirada y vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos azules de la pelirroja. La había asustado de verdad. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, apartándose del Uchiha sin darle la espalda. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke desapareció de su vista. Akao se dio la vuelta, preparada para echar a correr, pero chocó de bruces contra el moreno y cayó al suelo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Yo… no… - la mujer estaba sentada mirando hacia arriba, hacia él. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, empujando su cuerpo con las manos, intentando alejarse de él.

-Eres ridícula. ¿Dónde está todo ese ego que tenías hace un momento?

-Cállate. Tú eres un monstruo.

-No soy un monstruo, soy un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no toleramos que hagan daño a las personas que queremos. Eso es todo.

-¿Querer? ¿Eres tan estúpido como para querer a alguien? El amor es debilidad.

-Ja – soltó el chico sin poder contenerse, era tan patética - Mírame, ¿acaso yo te parezco débil?

La mujer se quedó callada durante un momento, mientras un par de ambu se acercaban a ella y la ataban fuertemente, impidiendo el uso de sellos para lanzar ataques.

-Yo… Yo quise a alguien una vez… Era lo que más quería, pero por culpa de ese sentimiento, acabe siendo utilizada, acabe en manos de ese horrible hombre… El amor te debilita, solo trae cosas malas. Me ha ido mejor estado sola.

Sasuke soltó una risa cínica.

-¿Esto es irte mejor? Mírate.

-No te rías de mí. Tú no sabes lo que es perder lo que más quieres.

-Eso es lo que único que sabía hasta ahora. He perdido a más gente de la que te puedas imaginar. ¿Y tú estás así solo por perder a una?

-Sé lo de tu clan, sé lo de tu familia… - Sasuke la miró amenazante - Pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a perder lo que más quieres, a esa persona que te completa, perder un amor verdadero. ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que es eso?

Sasuke se agachó y acercó la cara a la de esa mujer, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Si estas así, es precisamente porque eso era lo que tú me querías quitar. – dijo asegurándose de decirlo en un tono tan bajo que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada hacia donde yacía el rubio.

-No me digas que…

El moreno le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su katana, dejándola inconsciente. Los ambu lo miraron y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba harto de su palabrería.

-¡Sasuke! – Sakura lo llamaba a lo lejos - ¡Sasuke, corre, es Naruto!

* * *

Es cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado.

Naruto: Nos tienes abandonados T_T

Deiita: Lo sé, los estudios...

Naruto: T_T

Deiita: yosh, yosh, ven aquí *acaricia su cabeza mientras lo abraza*

Sasuke: Así que has vuelto

Deiita: Si, señor.

Sasuke: ¿Te parecerá bonito?

Deiita: No, señor.

Sasuke: Has cambiado tu forma de ser, esos estudios te están hacie... *Deiita se tira encima de el y lo abraza fuertemente* Me equivocaba... ¡Quítate!

Deiita: ¿Y Itachi? El siempre me entiende

Itachi: ¿Me llamabas?

Deiita: ¡ITACHII! *se avalanza sobre él*

Itachi: yosh, yosh *palmea la cabeza de Deiita*

Deiita: Me tengo que ir bebés míos T_T Pero, ¡regresaré! o.o/

Naruto: Te estaré esperando :3

Sasuke: Yo no...

Deiita; *le susurra a Sasuke* Si no vuelvo, nunca podrás estar con Naruto.

Sasuke: ¡tchh! Más te vale no tardar, mujer

Deiita; Regresaré ^.^/


	16. Egoísta

-¡Sasuke! – Sakura lo llamaba a lo lejos - ¡Sasuke, corre, es Naruto!

El Uchiha no supo descifrar el tono de la voz. Medio segundo bastó para que el moreno estuviera al lado de Naruto, temiendo que fueran malas noticias. Se arrodilló a su lado, apartando al equipo médico.

-Naruto. – Susurró mientras veía como los párpados del rubio se agitaban. Su corazón dio un fuerte latigazo cuando por fin se abrieron y pudo ver ese azul intenso en sus ojos.

-Sa… suke. – Murmuró el rubio nada más abrir los ojos. Intentó incorporarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

-Quédate así, dobe.

-Yo… Tengo que ayudar… Akao…

-Ya me encargué de eso.

Sakura hizo un gesto a su equipo para retirarse de allí, debían dejarlos solos.

-Tú… ¿La has derrotado? – dijo el chico a media voz.

-¿Acaso te sorprende, usuratonkachi? – dijo con aire de superioridad.

-En absoluto. Es solo que… - Naruto se rascó la cabeza, confundido - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-No lo sé, pero ha sido suficiente. – El moreno giró su cabeza para mirar hacia donde preparaban a la pelirroja para llevarla a la aldea y el Uzumaki pudo ver su labio roto.

-Sasuke – levantó la mano y pasó un dedo por la herida, limpiando la sangre acumulada allí. – Tienes el labio roto. ¡¿Te ha herido?! – el rubio volvió a intentar incorporarse. El enfado era notorio en su cara.

Sasuke lo volvió a tumbar, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

-Cálmate dobe. No me ha hecho nada.

-¿De verdad?

El Uchiha asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo. ¿Por qué demonios harías eso? Eres… incorregible.

-Ya te he dicho por qué lo hice, y lo volvería a hacer. – Sasuke apartó la vista ante tales palabras y dio un golpe en la rubia cabeza. – ¡Ite!

En ese momento aparecieron sus compañeros a su alrededor, preocupados por su estado. El rubio tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara mientras les aseguraba a todos que se encontraba bien. Todos reían aliviados mientras Ryu se acercó al moreno, que se había apartado a regañadientes para dejar espacio al resto.

-Parece que está bien.

Sasuke hizo un ruido con su garganta a modo de respuesta.

-Vamos a volver de inmediato a Konoha, ¿crees que Naruto podrá hacer el viaje por sí mismo?

-Conociéndolo, seguro que en dos minutos se encuentra revoloteando por ahí cual idiota.

El ambu soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que todo lo que oí sobre él es cierto. – miró al rubio antes de seguir hablando con la mirada fija en la masa de gente alrededor de este. – Y no todo lo que oí de ti lo es.

El aludido levantó una ceja en su cara de indiferencia, era la primera persona ajena a él que le decía algo parecido.

-No me importa lo que hayas oído de mí.

Otra carcajada volvió a sonar de la boca del mayor.

-Veo que esa parte sí que es cierta. – su mirada seguía en la dirección del rubio. – Muchos te describen como una persona fría y sin preocupación por nada que no sea tu propia persona, pero eso no es lo que yo he visto. – Ryu lo miró entonces. – Lo que he visto es que es verdad lo que se dice de que los Uchiha luchan como nadie por las personas que quieren. Eres un gran ninja, Uchiha-kun.

Antes de que el menor pudiera decir nada, apareció Hikari y el hombre dejó de prestarle atención. Aquellos dos se alejaron, cuchicheando entre ellos, mientras el Uchiha se quedaba allí, esperando a que se dispersaran las moscas que revoloteaban alrededor de su Uzumaki.

Los ojos azules se posaron en él y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. El moreno chasqueó la lengua y apartó la vista. Unos minutos después, Naruto consiguió quedarse a solas y se acercó hacia el otro chico.

-¿A qué viene esa cara de merluza congelada?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. El rubio se plantó justo delante de él, obligándolo a mirarlo, pero este se giró, negándose a hacerlo. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se pudiera mover siquiera, oyeron la voz de Ryu dando la orden de salir de allí para emprender el camino de vuelta. Los chicos se movieron sin decir palabra, salieron de allí y empezaron a caminar hacia el claro donde habían establecido el improvisado campamento. El rubio corría más lento, y el Uchiha disimulaba para no dejarlo atrás, pero sin avanzar a su lado, yendo un árbol por delante. Sin darse apenas cuenta, se fueron quedando atrás.

-Sasuke – Naruto sonaba cansado. - ¿Podemos parar un momento? Solo un momento.

El aludido paró de inmediato y bajó hasta el suelo. El otro se dejó caer en la rama en la que se encontraba y se recostó momentáneamente. Notaba la falta de chakra, tanto del suyo como del de Kurama.

-Sasuke. – dijo mirando al cielo, deseaba poder quitar el tema de las últimas palabras que escuchó de él antes de perder el sentido.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta y sabía perfectamente que lo había oído. Bajó los ojos hasta el moreno, que se encontraba alejado, sin prestarle atención. Aquello estaba empezando a molestar al chico. Se dejó caer de la rama y se acercó con paso rápido, agarrándolo del brazo para girarlo hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Sasuke seguía sin mirarlo y solo apretó el puño. Naruto sintió la tensión en los músculos del brazo y su preocupación aumentó.

-Sasuke. – Naruto lo soltó y pasó la mano por su pelo, apartándoselo para poder ver sus ojos. Este se apartó, dándole la espalda. Naruto bufó. – Eres un baka. Cuando quieras decirme que demonios te pasa, estaré esperándote.

El portador del Kyubi empezó a caminar para retomar el camino hasta el claro. Un par de pasos fue todo lo que fue capaz de dar antes de verse acorralado contra el tronco de un grueso árbol.

-Aquí el único idiota eres tú. – El moreno ahora lo miraba fijamente con ojos desafiantes.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo. La cara del moreno se contrajo en una expresión de dolor que dejó completamente mudo al otro.

-¿Qué…? – empezó, pero se vio interrumpido por el Uchiha.

-Yo… No vuelvas a darme un susto así, nunca. ¿Me oyes? – sus ojos brillaban de un negro tierno y aterrador al mismo tiempo. – No… no sabes cómo me sentí al pensar que podías morir por mí.

El chico bajó la cabeza y Naruto dejó de ver su expresión a causa del pelo azabache que calló en cortina delante del pálido rostro. Abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no le salía nada. Un par de segundos eternos después, el brazo aún enfrascado dentro de la chaqueta naranja de Naruto que tenía al lado de su cabeza se movió hacia atrás y dio un fuerte golpe en el tronco.

-Joder Naruto. Eres tan idiota. – volvió a dar otro golpe. - Solo piensas en ti.

Solo entonces la capacidad de hablar del rubio hizo acto de presencia.

-No… no podía dejarte morir, Sasuke. Sé que fue egoísta, creme, lo sé. – Naruto agarró el rostro de su amigo y le obligó a levantar la vista.

Lo que vio, volvió a dejarlo mudo. Los ojos negros titilaban, húmedos, con cierta ira en ellos. Reconocía aquella mirada, aquel sentimiento, aquel dolor. Se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro, diciéndolo todo sin decirlo. Un brillante azul pedía perdón mientras un negro intenso lo hacía también, cada uno por sus propias razones. Se entendían, se perdonaban, se completaban.

-Completo.

-¿Qué? – el Uchiha no entendía lo repentino de aquella palabra susurrada por Naruto.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, el rubio rodeo los hombros del chico con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin respiración, pero eso era algo que Sasuke no le importaba lo más mínimo en ese momento. El chico correspondió al abrazo, maldiciendo por dentro por tener un solo brazo, con el que rodeo la cintura ajena. Unas pequeñas vibraciones sacudían al rubio, y Sasuke, preocupado por que pudieran ser secuelas del jutsu, intentó apartarse, pero no le fue permitido. Naruto lo aferró más fuerte, si eso era posible.

-Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. – El Uzumaki hablaba con la voz rota.

Sasuke lo abrazó más fuerte el también, diciéndole que lo perdonaba, dejando que desahogara las lágrimas necesarias en su cuello. Se hubieran quedado así una eternidad si no hubieran sentido un chakra acercándose a ellos. Alguien iba en su busca. Los chicos se separaron y unos ojos negros que seguían brillantes vieron como los últimos rastros de perlas saladas en la cara de su amigo eran secadas con rabia.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta naranja y la puso sobre los hombros de su amigo. Seguidamente levantó la mano y secó con la punta de un dedo una pequeña gota colgada de las pestañas rubias y continuó el trayecto hacia el cuello, donde tiró suavemente hacia él. Naruto notó una paz interior y una felicidad inmensa al notar la suave boca de Sasuke sobre su flequillo rubio esparcido por su frente.

Sin decir palabra, emprendieron el camino. Al llegar al claro, recogieron sus capas y mochilas. Naruto aprovechó para recostarse contra un árbol para recuperar algo de chakra, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a Ryu.

El rubio vio cómo su moreno hablaba con el capitán de la misión desde la lejanía. Un minuto después, este volvía a su lado. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó suavemente hacia un lado.

-Tú y yo volveremos ahora. Cuando el resto llegue le dará el informe al Hokage y mañana empezarán los interrogatorios, donde tenemos derecho a estar presentes. – mientras hablaba el chico había hecho unos sellos para invocar algo.

Naruto iba a preguntar porque regresarían independientemente del resto hasta que vio que era lo que surgía de la gran nube de humo.

Llegaron al distrito Uchiha con rapidez. Bajaron de su transporte improvisado y Naruto se acercó al animal.

-Gracias, halcón-san. – dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y le acariciaba el pico.

El animal restregó la cabeza contra el hombro del chico y soltó una especie de ronroneo estrangulado.

-Le caes bien. – el Uchiha también acariciaba al animal, ese animal llevaba mucho tiempo con él. – Gracias.

El animal desapareció y los chicos entraron en la casa. El moreno se deshizo de su capa, su mochila y armas y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle algo al rubio.

-Como si estuvieras en tu casa, Naruto.

-Gracias.

El rubio se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación, solo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en siquiera volver a cerrarla y dejó caer bocabajo en la suave y cómoda cama. Ni siquiera fue consciente de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Pues esto es todo, ahora estoy al día en esta página también \^_^/

Espero que a las pocas personas que me seguís os siga gustando mi historia. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, y o subiré en los dos sitios a la vez, así que espero que me sigáis leyendo. Hasta pronto :)


	17. El despertar de Naruto

He venido súper rápido para dejar un capítulo y salir lenta y sigilosamente por donde he venido...

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Naruto parpadeó. Sus párpados pesaban como nunca. Se estiró cual gato y su cuerpo chocó contra algo bajo las sábanas. Dirigió una amplia sonrisa hacia la persona que sabía que encontraría allí.

-Al final va a resultar cierto que te gusta ver a la gente dormir.

-Calla dobe. No es a la "gente", es solo a ti.

La sonrisa blanca del rubio no podía ser más ancha. El moreno se encontraba en la misma cama, bajo las sábanas y levemente recostado contra la almohada. Naruto se acercó a él y se recostó cerca, muy cerca. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de su compañero.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Como dos días.

-¿Dos… dos días? ¿Y has estado ahí dos días, mirándome?

-Claro que no, usuratonkachi. Tengo una casa que mantener, y me he pasado por tu piso para ver si todo estaba en orden. Además, he tenido una pequeña riña con el Hokage.

-¿Con Kakashi? – el chico se inclinó para mirarlo y el moreno asintió. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Serás… ¿Por qué asumes que ha sido culpa mía?

-Porque Kakashi-sensei no discute contigo por tonterías.

El Uchiha suspiró, dándole la razón al rubio. Levantó la mano para enseñarle al otro el motivo.

-Fue por esto. – Naruto vio el anillo de Itachi relucir en uno de sus dedos. – No me permitía quedármelo.

-¿Cuándo…?

-Se lo quité de la mano a Akao cuando le corté el brazo. Eso me facilitó bastante derrotarla. – el rubio pestañeó confuso. – El no tener todos los anillos anuló parte de su poder, bobo.

-Entiendo el por qué no quiere que te lo quedes, pero, ¿qué haría él con todos ellos?

-Quiere destruirlos.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso! Nadie sabe las consecuencias que podría tener intentar destruirlos.

-Lo sé, y todos los que decidieron destruirlos lo saben. Por eso mismo ahora están buscando información sobre ellos.

-¿Han encontrado algo? – el moreno negó. – Si pueden destruirlos, no tendría sentido que te impidieran quedarte con ese.

-Eso mismo le dije yo al Hokage, pero dice que puede que tengan poderes individuales. He intentado hacer algo con él puesto, intenté mejorar mis técnicas y hacerlas más destructivas, pero no sucede nada. Creo que es inútil de por sí, solo una identificación dentro de Akatsuki.

-Pero si resulta que sí que tiene poder… - el rubio se movió para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé. No quiero deshacerme de él, representa el sacrificio de mi hermano, es… importante para mí. Pero es probable que te atormenten a ti para convencerme a mí de entregarlo.

-No me importa, Itachi-san es importante para mí también. Si quieres quedártelo, quédatelo, te ayudaré a conservarlo.

-Gracias Naruto. – el aludido le sonrió, segundos antes de que sus tripas rugieran de manera ensordecedora. Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada, dejando a Naruto maravillado. – Iré a hacerte algo de comer, antes de que tu cuerpo nos deje sordos a ambos.

El moreno se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta, no sin antes escuchar a Naruto gritarle que debía reírse más y no sé qué de un coro de ángeles.

-Ah, estoy lleno, estoy lleno. – dijo el chico Uzumaki palmeándose la barriga. – Gracias, Sasuke, estaba todo delicioso.

-Doy gracias a que mi familia era adinerada, sería más barato comprarte un piso que darte de comer.

Naruto sonrió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca. Se levantó de la mesa, recogió la cocina y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sasuke vio a Naruto lavar mientras canturreaba una canción sobre un zorro y un héroe. Lo dejó allí y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, donde recogió unas prendas de Naruto que había cogido de su piso y las llevó hasta el baño. De nuevo en su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia la entrada, listo para salir.

-Naruto, tienes ropa limpia en el baño. Volveré para cenar.

Naruto corrió hacia la entrada y vio al chico calzándose.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

-No es nada oficial, no te preocupes, acordamos que el interrogatorio empezaría una vez despertaras. Me pasaré para avisarles y concretar una hora para mañana.

-Sasuke, esto no puede esperar a mañana. Deben hacer el interrogatorio hoy mismo.

El Uchiha se quedó callado un momento, con los ojos fijos en la nada.

-Está bien – concluyó – Dúchate, vístete, ve a avisar al Hokage y nos vemos allí en dos horas.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Tengo cosas personales que hacer. – Salió por la puerta y la cerró antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntarle nada más.

Una hora después Naruto estaba frente a Kakashi.

-Que gusto verte, Naruto. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Muy bien, Kakashi-sensei, como nuevo. Podemos empezar con el interrogatorio esta misma tarde, Sasuke vendrá en una hora.

-Quizás deberías hacerte unas pruebas médicas antes de eso. Sasuke me contó lo del extraño jutsu, deberías asegurarte de que no te dejó secuelas, y nada que decirte del incidente de la lava. Deberíamos dejarlo para mañana y asegurarnos de que estás completamente bien.

-Estoy bien, he pasado por cosas peores.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es mejor asegurarse, ¿no crees? Además, Sakura ha estado muy preocupada por ti, deberías ir a verla.

-Está bien, pero si todo está en orden, empezamos con ello de inmediato.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo el mayor agitando la mano para que se fuera.

Naruto salió como una ráfaga de aire y se fue directo hacia el hospital. Al llegar preguntó en recepción por Sakura.

-Lo siento, señor, no puede pasar, Haruno-san está ahora mismo con un paciente. La avisaré cuando acabe. – le contestó un guapo recepcionista de ojos verdes.

-Está bien, esperaré aquí.

Naruto se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala. Fue dirigiendo miradas de reojo al recepcionista, y cuando vio que este estaba ocupado, se fue de allí en busca de su amiga. Buscó la puerta de su consulta y se acercó, dispuesto a meterle prisa a quien fuera que estuviera dentro. Su mano se quedó paralizada en el pomo de la puerta al reconocer la voz que provenía del interior. Las voces se acercaban a la puerta, y esta se abrió.

-Pásate mañana y seguiremos haciendo las pruebas, creo que unas pocas más sabremos si es compatible contigo o no. - decía Sakura mientras salía, acompañando a una figura oscura.

-Está bien, solo… recuerda nuestro trato.

-Sí, sí, no decirle nada a Naruto de esto.

Naruto se apretó más contra la pared detrás de la que se había refugiado, escondiendo su chakra. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en la consulta de Sakura, y por qué él no debía saberlo? El chico esperó a que el Uchiha estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y salió de su escondite al encuentro de la médico.

-Sakura-chan, he venido para que me hagas algunas pruebas. – dijo apareciendo por el pasillo como si nada, antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta.

-Hola, Naruto. Pasa, tengo un rato libre ahora. – la chica abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar y le pegó una pequeña colleja - Olvida el "chan" de una vez.

Naruto se disculpó agachando levemente a cabeza. Se adentró más en la sala y se quitó la chaqueta negra que estaba usando, no era una ropa muy común en él, pero había sido Sasuke quién la había rescatado de su armario.

-¿Qué tal has pasado estos días?

-Durmiendo.

-Eso es bueno, necesitabas reponerte. ¿Y ahora te encuentras bien?

-Estupendamente – contestó el chico saltando sobre la camilla. – Pero Kakashi-sensei me ha obligado a venir antes de empezar el interrogatorio.

-Te revisaré con mi chakra, a ver si encuentro algún rastro de aquel jutsu o alguna secuela del ataque de lava. – la chica se acercó hacia él – Túmbate.

El rubio se tumbó y dejó a Sakura hacer su trabajo. Era extraño sentir un chakra por sus entrañas que no fuese el suyo y sin razón para hacerlo, ya que no estaba herido. Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para la joven médico, que concluyó dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Naruto, indicándole que se podía levantar.

-Parece que todo está en orden. Te haré un análisis de sangre por si acaso.

Naruto se levantó y se sentó delante de la mesa, estirando el brazo y ofreciéndole su sangre a su amiga. Mientras esta preparaba los materiales para hacer el análisis, Naruto no dejaba de darle vueltas al porqué de que Sasuke hubiera ido al médico sin decirle nada. La chica se acercó con la aguja, dispuesta a pinchar al distraído rubio.

-¿Qué hacía Sasuke aquí? – la pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la chica, que clavó la aguja en el brazo moreno sin el menor cuidado. – ¡Iteeee! ¿Podrías ser menos brusca?

-Lo siento, Naruto. Me has sorprendido.

-Bueno, tú me has atravesado una vena de un lado al otro.

-En serio, lo siento. – la chica lo miró – Naruto, no… no creo que deba ser yo quién te conteste a eso. Háblalo con él.

-Ay, dios. No me digas que se está muriendo y no me lo queréis decir.

-No se está muriendo, baka. Solo es que… no tengo derecho a hablar de eso si él no quiere que lo haga.

-Está bien, solo acaba y dime que todo está bien para que Kakashi-sensei nos deje interrogar a esa mala bruja.

-Hai, hai… - Sakura retiró la aguja y le puso un poco de algodón en su lugar. – Ahora espera aquí mientras llevo esto a analizar. Tardaré unos cinco minutos. Sé que no es lo tuyo, pero se paciente, por favor.

El chico solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta. De todos modos, no le valdría de nada irse de allí sin el resultado de las pruebas. La chica salió, y el rubio se levantó a fisgonear por la sala, tirando el algodón en una pequeña papelera. Dos segundos después de despegar su trasero de la silla, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Creo que es mejor que esperes fuera.

Sakura era más lista de lo que él pensaba. Lo mandó salir y cerró su consulta con llave. Naruto maldijo para sí mismo y se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde unos ojos verdes lo reprocharon en la distancia. Naruto le sonrió al recepcionista, en modo de disculpa, y este enrojeció. El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros ante tal reacción y cogió una revista de una pequeña mesa. Se sentó y se dedicó a pasar las hojas, aburrido, solo mirando las fotos. Llegó a una página de anuncios de venta y alquiler de casas y un pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Iba a seguir pasando cada noche con Sasuke? Si esto pasaba, sería más cómodo vivir juntos, pero cada uno tenía su casa, ¿dónde vivirían? Supuso que Sasuke no querría abandonar su casa, y a Naruto le agradaba la intimidad del barrio Uchiha. Podría alquilar su casa, venderla sería demasiado permanente, no es como si fueran una pareja que fueran a empezar una vida juntos. Eso sería una locura… *Una locura perfecta* pensó el chico. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su amiga, que llegó con un papel en las manos y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera de vuelta a su consulta.

-Parece que todo está perfecto – Sakura le tendió unos papeles – dale esto al Hokage-san.

El rubio cogió los papeles, sin ni si quiera mirarlos.

-Gracias, Sakura-cha… Sakura – se corrigió rápidamente. La aludida le sonrió con aprobación. – Me voy ya.

-Hasta luego. Saluda al Kakashi-sensei de mi parte.

Naruto salió por la puerta como un rayo después de asegurarle a su amiga que lo haría.

Un toque en la puerta del despacho del Hokage, una invitación a pasar dentro y la puerta se abrió. Una puntiaguda cabeza negra se asomó, seguida de una expresión calmada. Dentro del despacho, Sasuke se encontró con Naruto entregándole unos papeles al Hokage. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero no dijeron nada.

-Muy bien, Naruto. Veo que estás perfectamente. Mandaré a alguien a avisar al personal en el edificio de inteligencia para que la tengan lista para el interrogatorio cuanto antes.

Los chicos se quedaron allí de pie, Kakashi los miró a ambos repetidas veces y acabó por sacudir una mano en dirección a la puerta instándolos a irse.

-Marchaos, ya os avisarán.

Ambos salieron del despacho y subieron a la azotea. El día estaba soleado, pero corría una refrescante brisa, creando un clima agradable. Sasuke se apoyó contra la barandilla, mirando el pueblo desde la altura. Naruto lo miró y se mordió la cara interna del labio.

-Sasuke… - apenas susurró.

El moreno no hizo ninguna señal de haberlo oído, y el chico se dejó caer en el suelo, completamente extendido sobre su espalda, con brazos y piernas abiertos. Miró las nubes pasar, pensando en si debía hablar de ello o no. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, siempre era difícil tratar con el Uchiha, no creía que se lo dijera así a la primera, y no tenía ganas de discutir antes del interrogatorio. El silencio los rodeó a los dos. Naruto abrió los ojos y cerró sus extremidades superiores al notar una sombra sobre él. Vio las ropas negras de su amigo descender sobre él, y lo contempló sentarse a su lado, tan cerca que sus rodillas rozaban sus brazos morenos.

-Veo que hay algo de lo que quieres hablar. Adelante, pregunta. – Sasuke había dicho eso con los negros ojos fijos en el horizonte.

Naruto se incorporó, sentándose de la misma manera que su amigo, a su lado, tocando su rodilla derecha con su izquierda. Los dos miraban hacia el mismo punto en el horizonte mientras el sol caía sobre ellos.

-Te he visto hoy en la consulta de Sakura-chan.

Un pequeñísimo suspiro escapó de los labios finos del moreno.

* * *

Hasta la próxima ^_^


End file.
